Remember, I Am Here For You
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Sequel to I Am Here For You. Toshinori thought his life couldn't get better, until one day he ends up losing his memories. Why? Who would want his memories and what could they possibly gain from it in the end? Not to mention, who is this new hero and why does she want to help Toshinori so much? Read to find out!
1. A New Hero?

It had been a couple years since Toshinori and Inko had their wedding. Their happily ever after and honestly, they were still a very happy and loving couple. Tenko was doing much better when it came to opening up to his own feelings, his nightmares of course had lessened to the point that they were nothing but forgotten memories.

Izuku, still a happy bundle of joy who was looking forward to when he would get a quirk. He had wanted to get a quirk that was as amazing as his father's and his mother's. Maybe even one that was like his brother's so he could help people escape from what had them trapped.

Inko's café, was still booming with business and was busier than ever before thanks to all the heroes that were visiting. Honestly, she didn't think it would have been this busy in her entire life to the point that she even worked from home just to keep up with all the catering orders that they would receive or on days that she couldn't do it herself due to one thing or another, she had trained the girls to take the orders and send them over to her for the final say which she always did or she would of course, ask her husband to finalise them for her after he read the order out to her.

As for Toshinori, well he had finally made a name for himself as a pro hero. He had even opened up his own Hero Agency and it made his family happy to hear that he was finally a pro hero. Now, everyone knew him as the Hero All Might, yet, to keep his family safe they had agreed to have them listed, should the need arise of course, as the secretaries wife and family.

Though there had been a few things that had bothered Toshinori over the years since he had seen his sister in his dream. He had seen her a few more times during those years, at least when they weren't just usual dreams of the like and it had him curious.

Over that time, he had asked his aunt if she had dreams like that as well when it came to his mother. She of course had said that she has, that they were dreams that she'd have once in a while and sometimes, she would even see Serena near her or even when he was growing up, holding his shoulder.

Toshinori had at first thought that maybe he and his aunt had been driven mad by it all, but then he decided to see a privet doctor about the possibility that… he and his sister did indeed, have a quirk. Though, it was hard to get any other kind of information since Miyoko was long dead, and neither of his children had a twin to speak of. As well as his aunt and mother. So, it had taken a couple weeks to get any kind of files that may have shed some light on the question of him having a quirk in the first place.

As it turns out, when they held up the x-rays of his and his sister's pinkie toe, that there was something off about their x-rays. It did indeed, show that they had an extra joint in their toe but it was incomplete. It was only half of an extra join, while Toshinori's joint was on the left side of his pinkie toe, Miyoko's was on the right. Reflecting that it was only half of a complete joint. So, the doctor had done some research to get an idea as to what it was that could have caused this all in the first place.

So, he had even done some digging up on Toshinori's family history, and just about every generation of his family had twins, even triplets. And each and every single one of them had been labelled as 'quirkless' but had the same kind of joint as he and his sister had.

It was possible, that it was labelled as quirkless, since it only allowed them to sense their twin and nothing more. They could sense their emotions or in Toshinori's case, see his dead sister now and again. Yet, the only thing that he hadn't been able was all of the pain that Miyoko had felt around the time she had decided to end her own life, it was something that had still bothered Toshinori though not as great as it was back then. The doctor, had merely said that it was most likely, she had blocked out her own feelings from Toshinori so he wouldn't sense it or she did it on a subconscious level.

The doctor had suggested that if the need to contact her, if he was willing to try was to clear his thoughts much like he had the first time. Though, easier said than done and Toshinori did try though it was still hard to do so.

Since he had discovered it, Toshinori had only been able to contact his sister a couple of times, mostly for her insight on what he should do for Inko for her birthdays, or to help him look up on baking recipes so he could make her something for special occasions. Or even to help with his boy's homework. It had come in handy, though he also just missed talking to her really. He had hoped that he would be able to show his boys that their aunt was still around even if she was gone.

It was something that had bothered him, but he had for the most part come to terms with it. Even now, he was just happy that he could at least talk to her once in a while, even though he still wished that he could talk to her a little more but sadly he was still far from mastering such an ability as he hadn't known about it until his run in with Hisashi before Izuku was born. Or at least, until after he had that first dream of Miyoko and Shouta had to explain to him a bit of what he himself, knew about such a bond of twins.

Now, he just hoped that he could live his life with his family without any kind of issue.

Yet, life had its own ways of making things rather difficult.

Toshinori yawned softly as he snuggled himself a little closer to Inko. Having his arms wrapped around her as he let out a soft sigh. If there was one thing that he enjoyed, it was feeling Inko wrapped up in his arms and he couldn't help but have a dreamy smile on his face as he held his wife in his arms. Two years of marriage and he still couldn't believe it that she still loved him as much as she had when they first started dating.

Yawning once again, Toshinori looked down as he looked at Inko and smiled gently as he saw her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful. It was something that he could look at all day if he could, though he knew that he had to get up at some point to get the boys ready for school. Tenko had some kind of field trip today and Izuku had his presentation today over what his parents do.

He was thankful that he had to tell his excitable son that his father's life as a hero had to remain a secret as a means of their safety.

Turning his gaze at the clock, he saw that they still had some time before they had to wake up the boys. Though, knowing Izuku as much as he did, the boy was most likely up studying some heroes in his room trying to come up with hero names, a costume and the like. He was a smart boy, he wondered where his son even got it from in the first place.

Though, then again maybe he got it from Inko. She was smart in her own way and he was thankful that she didn't want to leave him remembering that he wasn't… no. He wasn't going down that road anymore. He made Inko happy, his sister had told him so though, and why she watched Inko once in a while he had no idea and it kind of worried him.

Sighing softly, Toshinori reached up and gently ran his fingers through her green locks. He couldn't help but think about all the things that Inko was going through lately. She had been rather concerned about Izuku not getting his quirk yet, it was starting to worry her though, there was still a chance that he was a late bloomer though as well. There was still a chance for their son to have a quirk. Right?

"Toshi?" came a tired voice, causing the blonde to look down at his wife and saw her starting to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" asked Inko.

"Don't worry, we still have time to ourselves for a little bit. Unless the boys are already awake and just doing their own thing." Toshinori said with a smile on his face. He kissed her forehead before pressing his forehead against her own. "So, what are your plans for today my dear?"

"Well, the café has a huge catering order today so I'll have to be at the café later than usual. Do you think you can pick up the boys up later today?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Sadly I can't. I have a new hero coming to the agency today so I'll have to show her around and see if she is a good fit." Toshinori said with a sigh before he looked down at his wife only to give her a soft look. "Don't worry, Shouta has the day off today if I recall, I'll ask him to pick up the boys." Inko smiled at that, over the time since they've all known each other, Inko had gotten along very well with Shouta, and his boyfriend Hizashi. Izuku and Tenko, had gotten to love them and even liked to call them their 'uncles' which neither man hated but rather they loved very much.

Shouta though, he just shrugged it off but Hizashi had told her many times that he adored the boys.

"So, who is this new hero?" asked Inko with a tilt of her head.

"Hm… I'd have to look at her file again, I left it at my desk in the agency but I'll be showing her the ropes this week and we'll see what happens from there. I won't give her high hopes though, I'd rather see her in action before I make my final decision." Toshinori calmly said before he laid his head atop of his wife's.

"Sounds fair." Inko said with a giggle. "I just hope she doesn't try to steal you away from me." Inko giggled a little more.

"Inko, she is a brand new hero, pretty much fresh out of high school at this point. It'd be like robbing the cradle here." Toshinori said with a shake of his head.

Inko just laughed all the harder.

"It's not funny Inko!" Whined Toshinori only to start pouting when he stared at his wife. Inko just giggled a little more before she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He sighed softly as he leaned against her hand and gazed up at her with pure love in his eyes. "I love you my cinnamon bun." Toshinori whispered softly.

"And I love you my handsome sunflower." Inko said with a giggle.

Toshinori smiled a little more before he rubbed his nose against hers. "I just hope I can live up to that title again today." He said with a chuckle rumbling through his chest before he started to push himself up and out of bed. Stretching his arms above his head as he felt his back pop back in place before he got up and went to change into his suit for the day as he would walk into his office when he arrived at work.

Though, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what kind of powers it was that this new hero would have. Then again, he was giving her a week to prove herself and he hadn't seen a hero that hadn't proven themselves yet. So, he was sure that this hero was going to be just fine.

* * *

Toshinori yawned softly as he looked up at his agency. It was a red building that didn't seem big now, but once it became a well-known agency it'll grow in size. Puffing up in size into 'All Might' Toshinori pulled himself out of his car and started to make his way into the office. He really needed a secondary sectary though, he knew that he couldn't just keep pretending to be the sectary, but it was the only lie that he and his wife could make up.

Walking into the office, the young man noticed a few heroes at their desks that were going through their routines before they would go out on their patrols. Though, he noticed that he was missing a couple people. "Where's Hizashi and Shouta?" He mumbled to himself before making his way to the office only to walk by a young woman who was sitting on the little cushioned couch by his office door. "Oh, hello there."

The young woman looked up and blinked her golden coloured eyes at him. She gave him a smile as she said "Hello."

The woman was no doubt a beauty in her own right. Though to him, nothing compared to his wife's beauty. The woman had long white hair with what appeared to be a symbol of a sun outlined in red on her head. Her eyes were lined with red eyeliner, her skin though was a bit pale for his liking. Atop of her head was a pair of wolf ears that seemed to flicker to any slight sound that was around him so he knew that she must have some kind of mutation quirk.

Next he noticed that her clothes consist of a white kimono that was lined in red with silvery lace-like designs. He noticed that the lace almost looked like different phases of the moon and a sun, then he saw that she had a black obi around her waist, though the kimono was a bit low on her shoulders though it didn't show off her breasts which was a key point in All Might's eyes. As if that was then that wasn't a hero to show off their figure, but to save people's spirits and smiles. He noticed that she had red circles that also seem to look like the sun on her shoulders.

Turning his gaze, he saw that she had some pouches tied to her waist, what they were filled with he had no idea, though he had a feeling that maybe it helped with her quirk. How that was, he had no idea. He saw something swaying just a bit out of his line of sight, causing him to turn and he then noticed that she had a long fluffy white tail that seemed to be stained at the tip in what would appear to be… _'Ink?'_ he thought to himself before shaking his head. "You must be the new hero am I right?" asked Toshinori.

"I am, I'm Hitsuki Tomoya." She said with a smile.

"Ah yes, I think I remember reading that in your file, please follow me." The woman nodded before she followed the man in his office. Toshinori turned to the woman for a moment and wondered why she would come here to his agency, sure he knew that a lot of people still wanted to work for him but there was always a reason.

Most of them of course, just wanted to work for him because he was now the number one hero, others because he could provide him with more work and glory. While there was the odd person, the odd hero out that wanted to help those in need.

"Please sit down Hitsuki-san." Toshinori said before he took his own seat and leaned back in his chair. His hands clasping together as he held his hands to his lips. "Now, may I ask you what brings you to my hero agency among the many others?" asked the blonde hero.

"I had heard so many great things about you sir. I had hoped that working for you would lead me to a great start to my hero-life. Though, I will not lie to you, I also have a… personal reason for wanting to join your agency." The woman said as she lowered her eyes. Toshinori could see something in her eyes, almost seeming sad. It was strange that she would have another reason for wanting to join his agency, though as for her personal reason? It had him wonder, normally if someone had their own agenda, they'd keep it to themselves yet this woman, seemed rather open.

Leaning forward, his arms now resting on his desk as he asked "Now, answer me this. What is your reason for being a hero?" This was always the one thing that would set them off from others. If they had a reason, of course they'd lie to him. There was one thing that he could do and it was read people pretty well. That was mostly thanks to his wife and children, as they would always hide what they felt as a means to not want to burden him with their problems.

The woman looked up, blinking her golden eyes a couple times before she smiled. "I want to be a hero, because I want to keep them safe. To make sure that they are happy, living a wonderful and full life and not end up like I had during childhood." Huh? What happened to her during her childhood? "I want to make sure that I can protect their hearts, make sure that they have no reason to fear for their safety and to protect their spirits from whatever wants to tear them apart emotionally." Then, she had a solemn look to her expression. Her hands clutching the cloth of her kimono that resided on her lap. "I also want to make sure I live up to the words of someone I once admired, she's the reason why I wanted to be a hero and I couldn't save her so, I hope that I can make it up to her someday."

Toshinori had stared at her for a long while, wondering what it was that was in her heart. He couldn't help but stare at her expression, her body language, she hadn't fidgeted at all in fact, and she just seemed so honest.

His gaze slid over away from the woman as he saw Miyoko standing in the corner of his office. How long had she been there? His sister still looked as she did when she was alive, only difference was that she had no scars on her body, her hair still long and held back with two locks framing her face perfectly. Miyoko looked over at her brother before she waved at him. _"Hi Toshinori!"_ Miyoko said with a giggle before walking over and looked over at the new hero as she tilted her head a little.

"Um… Mr. All Might sir?" said Hitsuki-san.

"I'm fine, just thinking." He calmly answered her.

 _"Oh, I think you should give her a chance Nori, I know for a fact that she'll be a great asset to you!"_ Miyoko said with a smile on her face. Toshinori still seemed a little confused to his sister's words but he knew that Miyoko was still a little bit of a trusting sort though he knew that this was still something that he couldn't just accept blindly. _"I trust her Nori, you don't have anything to worry about this time."_ That's what she said about the other times and he had to fire them because they ended up causing more harm than good.

"Sir?"

"Oh, sorry. I was… lost in thought." Toshinori said, before he looked through his desk and pulled out her file as he gave her a soft smile. "Now, just let me look over your file and then I'll make my final say."

"Alright." She said with a small smile on her face.

Toshinori smiled a little at her before he opened her file and started to go over. It seemed that she had gone to UA as well, so she was highly trained. She had developed her own style of fighting, interesting. Her quirk though was what surprised him the most, and by surprise more like confuse him. "Sun and Moon?" asked Toshinori.

"Oh, yes I know my quirk is rather odd sir. It's something that my parents had, my father's quirk was mostly based on the moon, and wolf attributes. Mostly as you can see, I have wolf like qualities to my quirk but it's strongest depending on the moons phase." Interesting quirk indeed. "As for the sun, well, I can use special ink created from my sweat, which is in these pouches that I carry around. Though, should the need arise if I can't use it I can shoot out sun beams from my hands but, only for a short time or it drains me. I only use it in a dire situation. My ink and sun beams depends on how powerful the sun is so to speak. So long as it's shining, it's powerful. But, little light means little power." Hitsuki-san said as she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"What if there is no sun?" asked Toshinori.

"No sun I still have some power but it's just not as powerful as it should be, hence why I developed my own style of fighting. I won't lie, it works but still nowhere near Easerhead's skill set." Hitsuki said with a smile on her face. Well, she seemed rather humble in a way.

"I'll give you a shot." Toshinori said.

"Really?!"

 _"Really?!"_

Both women in the room, though again only one he himself can see and one anyone could really see had all but shouted at him. Toshinori nodded his head as he said "I believe actions speak louder than words. If what you say is true, then your actions shall reflect it." That was one thing that he also hated, if he couldn't find a lie out of their body language, then he would do something else. What better way, than to have her demonstrate her reasons out in action?

"Thank you sir!" She said with a smile.

"Alright, now if I may ask, what is your hero name? I do not see it on here."

"Oh, honestly I didn't think I'd get far so I didn't think of adding it plus, I was afraid you'd think it's a rather silly thing." She said with a nervous smile and a faint blush on her face.

"What is it?" Asked Toshinori with a tilt of his head.

"I am The Hero of the Sun and Moon, Amaterasu!"

She… chose the name of the sun goddess as her hero name? Toshinori could only blink his eyes at her as he just stared at the young woman. Honestly, he didn't know what to say, what could he say to a name such as that but "Why that name?"

"I had hoped that people would see me as a sign of hope. That even though the gods themselves can't be down here that a symbol of hope could be down here and whatever sign than the sun goddess Amaterasu?" So, she herself, wanted to be a symbol of hope, much like how he was the symbol of peace? Amazing, though he just hoped that again her actions reflected her words rather than them just being empty promises of her hero work.

It was always the one thing that he always hated, it was to dash the hopes and dreams of a hero before they even had a chance to start!

"Just do it All Might, we all know you want her on the team." Said a voice, causing Toshinori and 'Amaterasu' to turn and stare at the couch in the corner of the room. There, laid Shouta in his sleeping bag as he sipped away at a juice box.

"Eraserhead? What are you doing here?" asked Toshinori.

"Wanted to go over some reports from last night." He grumbled.

"Oh. How long have you been here anyway?" And how had he not noticed him in the first place?

"The whole time. Heard everything, if she has a quirk that helps her at night then I can see how her quirk works as well." Shouta grumbled before he unzipped himself from his sleeping bag and made his way over to the desk. A stack of papers in his hands before he set them on the desk for the symbol of peace. "I have an idea."

"Oh?" asked Toshinori.

"A week of work during the day, and a week of work during the night. If she makes it through the week of days' work with you, then we know she is good. But, we also need to test how well her quirk works at night and who better than me." That is true, he was a good night hero. Even though Hizashi complained sometimes about the hours being a little too much on Shouta. Though that was once in a blue moon when that happened.

"Alright, sounds fair. By the way, why couldn't you have given me the files at home anyway?" asked Toshinori.

"Figured it was better to get them handed in and out of the way." True. That was very true. "Anyway, I'll head out now, I need the sleep." Shouta mumbled.

Oh wait. "Wait, I need to ask you something." Toshinori looked at Amaterasu before turning his gaze back to Shouta. "Um…"

"Just text me, if it's that important, I need to sleep."

"Alright, I will sorry." Toshinori sighed softly before he watched the man walk out. He knew that this was going to be a long day that was for sure. He looked back at the new hero before saying "Anyway, meet me outside, I'll be out in a minute." He said, watching the hero leave as he sent a text to Shouta to ask him to pick up the boys today. He just hoped that nothing happened for the next two weeks, because honestly, he wanted to keep this hero, she had the same mind set he did but at the same time, she kind of reminded him of someone.


	2. Doubts and Love

The day ended on a good note, so far he had no problem with this 'Amaterasu' woman. She had only seemed to want to talk as they patrolled and, he had been rather surprised when she had been chatting with him that she had to cut herself off before he did when danger had come around. So, it seemed that she may seem rather distracted, that she was still on high alert. Though, he also suspected that it had something to do with her wolf ears.

Though, this was only one day of her time at his agency, and he still had a week to make sure that she was proving herself.

And he wouldn't say that he didn't like her dedication.

Though, if he was truly honest with himself, he was rather curious as to what her other reason was for wanting to join his hero agency. It didn't seem like it was money that she was after, and it wasn't for glory as he had seen her checking up on some children that were in the cross fire.

Speaking of the fight, her power was rather… unique. That was saying something. He had seen many quirks before, but this one was truly different, he knew that there were some people who had quirks that belonged to one clan and only that clan, but for hers to not belong to one? It had confused him, puzzling him but, he knew that he would have to add some things in her file as well.

What also confused him was why Miyoko stared at her with a sadness in her eyes. It was strange to see Miyoko sad over anything, and he knew that it had to be something that she never mentioned before when she was alive. There had to be something, but he also couldn't force her to tell him either. He remembered when they were children that when he had tried to ask her about something and kept bugging her about it she ignored him for a month.

He also couldn't ask Inko to talk to her since well, only he could see his sister. No one else could, if they could somehow get them to see and hear her then he would be rather happy but that was only wishful thinking on his part.

Yet, Miyoko had insisted that she was a good person, a good woman who would be a great hero and a symbol of hope.

Shaking his head, Toshinori knew that his sister had said many things about other people since he started to be able to see and talk to her again, but he knew that she could still see things that no one else could ever see or understand. But at the same time, she couldn't stay in one place for too long as it seems to drain her and she needs to return to the spiritual plain or something along those lines in order to 'rest'. How that worked, Toshinori didn't know.

Letting out a soft sigh, the hero couldn't help but think about his sons. He knew that they would behave for Shouta, though that was because they knew what happened should they misbehave for anyone. Though it didn't take much for them to listen to Shouta anyway, they loved their uncle regardless.

He couldn't help but be curious though, Izuku had shown no sign of having a quirk. It had him concerned for the boy, he knew that Izuku wanted to be a hero, just like 'All Might' though Izuku knew who he was really talking about. Yet, he had to keep reminding himself to say 'All Might' so no one knew that Toshinori was really the symbol of peace. After all, this was a means to keep his family safe and they all knew that and, thankfully, understood.

They all knew that he couldn't stop being a hero that he had to remain a symbol, a pillar of sorts. Plus, it was because of his heroic acts, his training that had saved Inko all those years ago.

Stopping in his tracks, Toshinori let out a soft sigh as he remembered back to when he first met her. It was amazing how she had changed so much since then. Back then, she was sad, a shell of who she truly was. He had, in a sense, saved her much like how she had saved him so many times. He saved her from her crazy ex, and she had saved his own heart from everything that he had gone through with her.

He couldn't help the small smile that grew on his lips as he thought about his wife. Lovely as always, scars and all. Inko was not just beautiful on the outside, but had a soul to match. She was everything that he wasn't and so much more.

While he had saved her from things that wanted to attack or hurt her physically, she had saved him from himself. Helped him when he was dealing with his memories, dealing with his own darkness and still loving him even after everything that had happened.

Now, here they were. A house to call their own, two loving sons and they each held the other's heart. What more could they ever hope to ask for in the first place? _'Nothing, that's for sure. Everything I could ever want in my life is already in my grasp, so what more could I ever want?'_ thought Toshinori said with a soft smile gracing his lips.

Inhaling deeply, he could tell that it was going to rain, he hoped that it wouldn't storm, Izuku had a nasty habit of running to their room if he couldn't wake up Tenko. Though that was a rare event to happen as Tenko was very protective of his brother and Toshinori knew that Tenko could even be a good hero should he ever take that road.

Chuckling a little, he looked up and couldn't help but smile as he saw his house in sight. It was something that he and Inko had decided was time for. Since no house would fit their needs, he decided to buy property and build from the ground up. It had taken months for it to be done, but it was worth it.

Stepping into the house, Toshinori called out "I'm home!"

"Dad!" Shouted a voice, causing Toshinori to brace himself as best as he could. Though it was for naught as a blur of green ran toward him and all but jump tackled the blonde down. He grunted as his back slammed into the door though Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle at the green haired boy. "Welcome home dad!" shouted Izuku, only at four years old he was still very lively. Though, if Toshinori was sad about anything it was that his son was still so tiny compared to other children his age.

He blamed himself for all the stress that he had put Inko through all those years ago.

"Dad? You okay? Did I hurt you?" asked Izuku, tears starting to build up in his eyes.

Shaking his head, Toshinori carefully patted his son's head, gently brushing his tight curly green locks as he said "Do not fret my boy. You can't hurt me remember? It's impossible to hurt All Might." Izuku frowned a little more before he smiled up at his father. Hugging him, Toshinori carefully lifted the boy in his arms as he asked "So, were you and Tenko good for Shouta today?"

"Yeah! Uncle Shouta helped us with our homework and let us play some video games!" Izuku said with a giggle before laying his head on his father's shoulder. "Though Tenko complained about mine being too easy."

"That right?" asked Toshinori with a chuckle.

"Yeah! So, Tenko ruined some of his text books again." Izuku said in a whisper.

"Let me guess. Science and history?" asked Toshinori, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

Figures. That boy did not like either one of those subjects. He wasn't stupid, far from it but when it came to those subjects he hated both with a passion and would 'accidently' use his quirk to destroy the books so he wouldn't have to do the source material for projects.

Though when that didn't work, he would have Izuku do his homework for him since the four year old was much smarter than people gave him credit for, and knew that he shouldn't be doing his brother's homework for him. Inko and Toshinori had to talk to both boys about that and had to resort to 'bribing' the ten year old to do his homework.

It worked for the most part though he tried destroying his books again so that means Toshinori would have to talk to the boy again about that. "So my boy, what have you been doing while your mother and I were out at work?" asked Toshinori.

"I was mostly studying heroes when it wasn't my turn on the video games." Izuku said as he rubbed at his eyes, letting out a soft yawn.

Toshinori couldn't help but smile at the boy, Izuku was precious to the whole family. No one could hate him, though he was still rather shy when it came to meeting strangers and preferred to hide from people. He normally tried to hide in his mother's arms or behind Toshinori's legs if the blonde man couldn't lift him and hold him to his chest.

"What did you do today dad?" asked Izuku.

"Well, I am training a new hero today." Toshinori began, knowing what was going to happen.

"Really?! What's their name?" Izuku stared with stars in his eyes. If he was honest, Toshinori could swear he saw a whole star system in his youngest son's eyes today but just chuckled at the boy. God he was just so cute, it reminded him of Miyoko when they were both little.

"Well, her hero name is Amaterasu."

"After the goddess of the sun?" asked Izuku.

"Yup."

"Think she'll let me ask her questions?" asked Izuku.

"Maybe. It depends if she can get through the two weeks. I'm teaching her this week then Shouta will the week after." Toshinori said with a chuckle on his face.

"But why two weeks?" asked Izuku.

"Her quirk is a duel quirk. She can use it during the day or night. Maybe someday I'll let you meet her but for now we have to wait. After all, everyone at the agency don't know who you are yet my boy." Toshinori said with a soft sigh.

Izuku whined a little but sighed a little as well. The boy knew very well why almost no one knew the truth, only Toshinori's most trusted of friends are to know and he does this for their safety. Though, the boy also wanted to tell his class has the coolest job in the world that he is the number one hero and nothing will change that status Izuku has in his head.

But, again Toshinori told him that he can't reveal anything as that. It was bad enough that Mitsuki let it slip to her son Katsuki about who he was. Though the boy seemed a little more understanding about everything than anyone else so Toshinori let it slide. For now.

Running his fingers through his son's locks, Toshinori sighed softly as he whispered "Someday son, you'll understand why I do what I do. I just hope you won't hate me for it in the long run." Turning his eyes to the green haired child, he saw that Izuku was already asleep and Toshinori couldn't help but smile gently at the boy. Stepping out of his shoes and putting on his slippers, the man made his way up the stairs and to Izuku's room.

Izuku sighed softly in his sleep, most likely as the moment Toshinori had seen that his son was asleep, he started to hum a soft tune under his breath. It was one thing that he would do for his kids, he would sing for them once in a while, and he was already teaching Tenko how to play, Izuku was still too little to learn.

Carefully, he pulled the blanket back and laid Izuku down and smiled at the boy as he tucked him in. "Night my dear sweet boy." Toshinori said with a smile before he kissed Izuku on the forehead and carefully walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. It was always rather amazing that Izuku was a part of him, though he couldn't help but wonder what it was that gave his son such fluffy hair. Inko had insisted that Izuku got it from him since his hair was also fluffy.

Toshinori of course denied everything.

Making his way to the living room, Toshinori smiled as he saw Tenko still playing away at a video game. Though he could tell that the boy was struggling to stay awake since he was normally in bed the same time as Izuku. They had stayed awake a little longer than they usually were, but Toshinori will let it slide as both he and Inko normally tucked them in bed but, since both had a late night, it would make sense that they couldn't sleep.

"Tenko, you should be in bed." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

The boy in question blinked slowly as he looked up and smiled at his father. "Hey dad, I was just staying…" Yawn. "Awake for Izuku. He couldn't sleep without you or mom saying tucking him in." Toshinori knew that the boy was only telling half of the truth, he had gotten so used to either himself or Inko tucking the boy in. It had something to do with the fear of losing one of them or both. Most likely lingering memories of losing his parents.

Toshinori couldn't blame the poor boy for that.

"Come on, turn the game off and I'll take you to bed." Toshinori said with a soft smile on his face.

Tenko sighed softly before turning his game off and turned to Shouta who was laying on the couch, typing away at his laptop. "Night Uncle Shouta." Tenko said with a yawn.

"Night squirt. If you're good next time I'll take you and your brother out for a good treat." Shouta said, not looking up from what he was working on.

Tenko nodded his head before walking toward his father. Poor boy looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Chuckling softly, Toshinori carefully lifted Tenko in his arms and carried him off to bed. Tenko had already drifted off to sleep, Toshinori couldn't help but smile at him as well. If it wasn't for him, then Toshinori wouldn't have known that Inko was kidnapped, that was also the day that Tenko had finally accepted them as his parents.

He and Inko, had so much to thank this boy for but knew that they can only thank him, by making sure he grew up with a happy childhood and knew that he was loved.

Once he made it to Tenko's room, just across from Izuku's bedroom, Toshinori pulled the blanket back and carefully ruffled the boy's hair after tucking him in. "Sweet dreams Tenko, may you be blessed with nothing but good dreams tonight." He kissed the boy on the forehead, carefully walked out of the bedroom before making his way down the stairs.

Once he made it back to the living room, Toshinori tilted his head a little as he asked "So, what are you doing anyway?"

"Well, I finished my papers for my teaching course. So, got bored and decided to dig a bit up on this new hero. I had caught a glimpse of her name on the papers that you had left on your desk." Toshinori winced at the tone Shouta gave him for that one. "Decided to look up a bit on her. Not much though, only that she's about nineteen years old. She was abandoned by her parents at a young age." Toshinori couldn't help but frown at that, was that one reason why she decided to be a hero?

"Otherwise, doesn't say why she wanted to be a hero. Only other thing that I could find was that she stole a lot until she started to get back to go back to school." Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what could have made the woman change from a life of crime just so she could feed herself. Though, figured if that was something she would want to share, she would when she was ready to do so.

"Maybe you should just stop looking up on her background for now. Or, never again. It's rude to dig up on her past Shouta." Toshinori said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his bangs before turning his gaze back to the shaggy haired man. "Anyway, so you finally took my advice about being a teacher?" Toshinori snickered a little as he wiggled his eyebrows at the man.

"Hizashi talked me into it finally. Plus, you only mentioned it four years ago, no almost five years ago now." Shouta mumbled before pulling himself to sit up on the couch before he turned his gaze back on Toshinori. "By the way, this week I'll need some time off so I can study. I'll be fine for next week to train Amaterasu."

"Alright, just leave the days on my desk and I'll do what I can for you alright?" Toshinori said with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, that's fine." Shouta closed his laptop before getting up off the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow or sometime next week for her training." Shouta mumbled before he started to walk out of the living room. Though, before he left, he looked back as he said "By the way, I noticed that you seemed distracted while chatting with Amaterasu, did you see something?"

Toshinori looked away. He hadn't really told anyone that he could see Miyoko, they would have thought that he was crazy. Sure, he knew that Shouta had stated that it was most likely due to his bond with his sister, but he never told anyone that he had started to chat with her spirit. Again, that would only make his family and friends think of him as if he was crazy.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about me." Toshinori whispered softly, giving his friend a small smile as he said "Now go, I bet Hizashi misses you already."

"Yeah, he's been beside himself since we took in my nephew."

"Nephew?"

"Mhm, my sister and brother-in-law are now working overseas and couldn't take Hitoshi with them. So she asked me if I could look after the kid for them." Shouta mumbled with a yawn.

"How old is he?" asked Toshinori.

"Four, same as Izuku."

"Oh, we'll have to get those two to meet some day. Maybe even make a little play date." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"Maybe, the kid needs friends. He doesn't talk much since his quirk was discovered." Shouta mumbled. Yawning once again, he waved his hand as he started to walk off. "Anyway, I'll see ya when I see ya. Let me know if you or Inko need the boys picked up again alright?"

"Sure, night Shouta."

Toshinori sighed softly as he made his way to his study. Turning everything off as he did so, he had some paper work that he had to do, though he couldn't help but think about where Inko was. He had thought that she would be home before he would. So, it had confused him a little bit, though knew that if something had happened that Inko would have hit the distress button on her cell the moment of her being captured.

He had trained her a little to help her keep any attackers at bay.

Leaning back in his seat, the hero started to work on all the papers that the heroes from his agency had brought him. It was a simple thing, though he knew that he would really need to hire a secretary or something to help him with all of these numbers. _'Now I know why Tenko hates math.'_ Toshinori thought with a groan as he went to work.

Shaking his head, he worked, letting his thoughts wander as he did so. He wasn't sure what he should expect from this new hero. She seemed legit, only wanting to help those in need but he also just couldn't help but think what it was that she wanted to do. What reason, that she had that was so personal that she would go to work for him of all people?

Did she want to get a head start on her career as a hero?

Did she think that she would get the most money because of All Might's influence?

There just had to be something going on, but he couldn't think of what it was that she could be after. That she could want with All Might in the first place. It just seemed as if everything he could think of would only crumble, though he knew that he would have to be careful either way. He knew that it was only day one, he still had six days with her.

Her powers, he had yet to see all of it. That much was for sure, he knew that much though he just couldn't think of what more she could use her powers on. She had said that her 'ink' abilities only worked for a limited amount of time and that she could only use one at a time, combining them on the other hand, she had said that she could do with a couple of them so far during training but it put a strain on her body so she only used those, much like her sun beams in dire situations.

Rubbing his forehead, the young man couldn't think straight, he knew that he had to think of another section of the city for their patrol tomorrow, but he just couldn't think that would be easy enough for her to start with. After all, he was cautious but fair.

Hm, maybe he could take her around here. Then Izuku could get a good look at her if they happen to pass by. That would be something that would make the boys day for sure, though he couldn't help but worry about Inko. She knew that he would never leave her, but she did still have her self-doubt here and there and he had to assure her… in his way of course, that she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

He chuckled a little as he pulled out the hero's profile once again as he stared at her profile picture only to look at her abilities. Her quirk for night, seemed to be based off of a normal wolf indeed. Though, it seemed that she was also stronger than the average human and faster, so that would help her chase after enemies or to even help her capture villains.

Though, that all looked well on paper it wouldn't prove anything as of yet.

As for her other abilities for the day time, he saw that she even made a note to mention that she always made ink ahead of time as it was… made from her sweat. _'Gross… but, it works.'_ thought Toshinori before he shook his head and set the paper aside before laying his chin on his raised hand and thought about what he should do. Paper work was rather boring, though he knew that if he kept this pace up that he wouldn't be able to finish on time tonight. So, if he couldn't finish tonight he'd have to leave early in the morning so he could finish at the office before taking Amaterasu out for patrol.

Looking up at the time, he saw that it was a little late, Inko should be home soon though he couldn't help but worry about her. Though, he knew that no one would be after her in the first place, at least no one has for almost five years.

"Right, I'll have to get Izuku a present soon. His birthday is coming up." He thought with a small smile on his face. Knowing that boy of his, he would want something super hero related. Maybe even a new notebook for his hero studies. Still wanting to make the perfect hero costume and name of course, though he knew that the boy would still need to discover his quirk before anything else of course.

Though… again, that hasn't happened yet and he was almost five. So, where was his quirk? Sure, he knew that he'd still love his son if he was quirkless but, he knew the struggles those without a quirk had to go through. He remembered how poorly he and Miyoko were treated when they were growing up. Getting to the point that he got home with bruises, cuts and blood staining him.

It had made Miyoko cry so much when they were children. His aunt would be pissed when she would see him get home and disinfect his injuries and of course he's whine like any other child would. Toshinori knew he was only getting beat up as a means to protect his sister, but it still hurt the both of them. The taunts, the pain, mental and emotional scarring.

It was one thing that he never wanted for his son, but he feared that it would happen at the rate that this was going. No quirk so far and it had him worried that his son would end up living that life.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man knew that he had to do something, but what could he do in the first place? Wasn't like he could just give his quirk away yet. Nor did he have a reason to even want to give it away yet.

"What am I to do?" whispered Toshinori.

Toshinori almost jumped out of his skin when he felt two arms wrapping themselves around his torso. He almost thought he was about to be attacked until he saw strands of familiar green hair fall over his shoulder and he sighed into the touch. "Inko, you need to stop surprising me like this. I thought you were an intruder."

Inko giggled softly in his ear before looking over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Toshi, you were so distracted that you didn't hear me when I came in." Toshinori blushed a little, had he been so distracted that he hadn't noticed when his wife came home?

Letting out a soft sigh, he leaned his head against hers as he whispered "Sorry, I didn't know you got home. I was doing some paper work."

"Oh? More paper work? How did the new hero work out?" asked Inko.

"So far I have no problems with her. Though, I just seem to find it weird that she had even mentioned about having a personal reason for joining my agency." Toshinori confessed before he looked over at his wife and gave her a soft smile. "You know what, I think I'll just leave early to finish. Not too much is left over but I think I'd rather snuggle with you."

Inko blushed a little but looked down at the picture of Amaterasu and frowned a little. Tilting his head a little, Toshinori pushed himself up from his chair and turned around as he looked at Inko with a soft smile on his face as he whispered "Come on, let's go to bed. I think we need a chat don't you think?"

Inko nodded her head before walking with her husband to their room. Both didn't take all that much time to change into their pajamas. Toshinori changed into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt while Inko just wore a simple pink night shirt that reached her knees.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side as he looked down at his wife and gave her a soft yet loving stare. "Now, why did you have a doubting look on your face when you saw Amaterasu's picture on my desk?"

"Because… she's beautiful. You could be with someone better, what if you know that there is someone better than me and you leave me?" Inko said with a frown on her face.

Toshinori frowned as he stared at Inko, using his other hand to turn her face so she would looking at him. "Inko, how many times do I have to tell you that you will never, ever lose me?"

"But…"

"Inko, how long have we been together?"

"About five years now." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"And have I _ever_ indicated that I would ever leave you?" He whispered softly, gently rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"No, you haven't." Inko said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Toshinori smiled gently as he reached over and kissed her gently, she giggled a little in the kiss. Honestly, he couldn't help but want to kiss her more, feeling joy bursting in his chest at the thought of Inko feeling a little better. Pulling back, he gazed lovingly in her eyes as he whispered "Are you still having any doubts about my love for you Inko?"

Inko blushed a little as she seemed to have no real answer. Toshinori chuckled a little as he whispered "No matter what, I will never leave you. Should I be wounded, I'll find the strength to return to you. Should I be lost to you in some way, your soul, and the light it admits through your eyes alone is enough to guide me back to you. I'll always, _always_ return to you."

She stared at his eyes, searching for any hint of a lie though she couldn't help but give him a teary smile as she held onto him. "Now… still… having doubts?" whispered Toshinori.

"I… I may."

Chuckling a little deeply, Toshinori stared at Inko with his eyes all but burning with passion as he whispered "Then, I think I need to try a little harder to convince you hm?" Inko just giggled a little as the two spent most of the night just giving into passion and love.


	3. She Knows?

Toshinori felt like he was in some kind of rut. Though, then again this was the job that he had chosen for himself. He knew that this was going to be one of those days where he had found no one to fight this time around. So, they settled for doing minor things such as helping those who needed a simple helping hand.

His morning otherwise turned out pretty good. He woke up snuggled against his wife, both having an amazing night filled with passion and love. Much like the first time and really, it always felt like the first time to him and he had a feeling that it was that way for Inko as well.

Though, he had felt bad that he couldn't stay in the bed a little longer and just snuggle her longer. Sighing softly, the young man also felt bad that he couldn't take the boys to school this morning, hell he even missed breakfast. His stomach growled at the thought of food.

"All Might?" came Amaterasu's voice, causing him to turn his gaze to her.

"Yes?" asked Toshinori.

"You hungry?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Ears flickering a little at the littlest of sounds. Toshinori was rather curious as to how those ears felt though kept that to himself. Turning his gaze away, the older man could only nod his head. It was true, he was starving, though again that was due to him not having anything for breakfast this morning. "Why? We just started." Amaterasu asked with a frown.

"I uh… skipped breakfast." Toshinori admitted with a sigh.

"How can you miss breakfast?" asked the woman with confusion on her face.

"I was rather distracted last night so didn't get all my paper work done. Came in early to finish before the others would arrive." Toshinori stated calmly, this woman sure did like to ask a lot of questions though at the same time, they weren't all that personal. It seemed that she did respect his privacy which he did appreciate a great deal. As the only people who knew him outside of being 'All Might' was Shouta and Hizashi.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori looked at the woman as she frowned at him. Honestly, it was his call on if they should get food nor not. He knew that really, if he was going to be out any longer that he should at least eat something. Looking at his watch on his wrist, his gloves covered his watch he would almost forget that it was there half of the time, though he was thankful for the gloves at the least as they covered his wedding ring. "We got time. I know a great little café."

Honestly, he would rather go there as 'Yagi Toshinori' rather than 'All Might' but knew that no one other than Inko knew who he was. They could easily act though he knew that it was hard to block the feelings he had for his wife though, for the sake of her safety he knew that it had to be done.

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up ahead and saw that the café wasn't that far away plus, knowing Inko she would be making some fresh treats and restocking the tea canisters. Honestly, he'll need the tea for his stress right now. Maybe he did need a vacation, just some time away from everything, be with his family and just relax.

"I've never been there before. What's it like there?" asked Amaterasu.

"Great really, all the heroes go there for their breaks. She also catered a few hero galas in the past. Everyone loves the treats, more so Eraserhead since she also makes cat themed treats for him." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"Who is 'she' exactly?" asked Amaterasu.

"Oh, Yagi Inko. She's the owner of the café and I guess you can say a good friend to all the heroes who come in there." Toshinori said with a faint smile.

"Yagi? I had heard that name before…" Amaterasu said with surprise, her eyes were wide for a moment as if something had just been slammed into her. Toshinori was a little curious as to why she looked like that.

Miyoko's spirit appeared next to the girl and had a concerned look on her face. Toshinori didn't know what it was that caused her to look like this but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that Inko's last name is 'Yagi'. "Is she related to any other Yagi's at all?" asked Amaterasu.

Toshinori just gave her a look, was she after something when it came to his family? What could she want with his family? Why did Miyoko look so concerned for this woman anyway? She was young yes, but sometimes the youngest of heroes still needed more training to prove they are worthy of their titles but, he still didn't sense any kind of ill intent from this woman. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just need to know please!"

"Sorry, but I can't give away much, she is related to some Yagi's, not by blood though, but why do you want to know so badly anyway?" Toshinori said, wanting to make sure that he protected his wife at all costs. She's been through enough, she's had so many things happen to her in the past and he wanted to make sure that nothing like that ever happened again. Turning away, Toshinori calmly said "Be proper in there though. She has gone through enough in her life and she doesn't need you to hound her with questions."

"I wasn't…"

"It seemed like you were."

"I promise you, on my honor as a hero, that I wasn't going to hurt her. I know my bounds to say the least, but, I still promise I wasn't going to hurt her. I'm just trying to return a favor that was given to me years ago when I was a child." Toshinori stopped at that. He turned and stared at the hero with confusion in his eyes. Amaterasu looked up and saw his confused stare before she went on a bit. "You see, after my parents abandoned me, I had to steal in order to survive, and at the time I didn't care who I hurt to get what I wanted or needed to live. Someone gave me a chance, listened to me, spoke to me and even gave me money out of her own pocket to help me! She gave me a chance when no one ever would, I just want to return the favor is all."

"Then go find her, if you find her then you could easily return the favor." He said calmly.

"I can't… she… she's dead." Oh… okay yeah that's a good reason why she hadn't been able to return the favor yet. How can you return a favor to someone who was dead?

"Did you join my agency in the hopes of returning kindness to others or something else?" asked Toshinori.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say more than I already have. I'm sorry All Might, I promise, it has nothing to do with you. You had done nothing wrong to me for me not to share more but, I can't reveal all until I know I've returned what was given to me." Amaterasu said with a sigh. It seemed that she was rather hell bent on keeping this a secret, but it had something to do with his family. It was years ago, when she was a child so it couldn't have been his boys. He knew that he's never met her before but he felt like he has. Though, she had also mentioned that it was a woman who helped her so it wasn't him and it wasn't Inko since she was still alive.

Ugh, he was too hungry to think anymore! He needed food! "Let's go eat shall we? We have time to stay in to eat for a bit before returning to patrol."

"Okay All Might sir." Amaterasu said with a faint smile.

Toshinori felt bad for giving her attitude, he knew that she meant well. That she wasn't trying to hurt anyone so far but… his Inko, she still had doubts about everything in their marriage and she shouldn't have too. But, Hisashi's claws still remained in her some days, while some were better than others. Turning to the white haired hero, he calmly said "I'm sorry, I'm only trying to look out for her is all. She means a lot to our secretary."

"We have a secretary?" asked Amaterasu.

"We do, though right now he should be sorting out all the patrols in the office." Said All Might. God, he hated it how he had to lie about there being a secretary, when really it was him. When he wasn't out on patrol, he was just, him. Working in the office while making sure that everyone stayed in line. Though, he had already sorted everything out at the office before Amaterasu showed up.

"Why is she important to him?" asked Amaterasu.

"Inko's his wife."

 _"What?!"_

"Quiet, you'll cause a scene." Toshinori wanted to slap himself for that. Damn it, he had thought that he wasn't going to tell her much else though, then again he only told her that Toshinori was the secretary without really saying his name. That should be fine right? "Anyway, she is a nice woman so treat her with respect."

"No worries All Might, I'm just gonna treat her the way I'd want to be treated, it's how it should be." Toshinori turned to her with a frown on his face.

"How do you know that saying?" He was sure that here, people treated people with honor, that expression was something that he had heard his aunt tell him and Miyoko when they were children growing up. Sure, it worked for the most part, but children were still rather cruel to those who didn't have a quirk.

"I learned it growing up really." Amaterasu said with a smile on her face. Toshinori just sighed, it seemed as if she was going to try to hold more information from him it seemed. Though, he wasn't going to pry into her affairs. "So, what is this café called?" asked Amaterasu.

"The Emerald Café. Inko named it because of her hair and eye colour." Toshinori had a dreamy look on his face as he thought about his wife's eyes. Truly windows to her beautiful soul, eyes that he himself could easily get lost within them. It was what drew him to her before and he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of content as he knew that for now, his thoughts and memories of his wife would be good for now.

After all, All Might was 'unmarried' right now.

Stepping into the café, he saw that it hadn't changed at all since he started to see Inko all those years ago. A soft smile at the reminder of when he first step foot in this place. He had only wanted some tea and a snack before his shift and yet he ended up meeting her here of all places. Chuckling at the thought, Toshinori made his way to the counter and there his wife stood. She wore a short sleeved shirt today, she had no problem with others seeing her scars, though he knew that some days it bothered her.

Looking up, Inko blinked as she saw All Might and all but wanted to run to tackle him in a hug. He knew that much, her eyes sparkled with happiness though when she saw the hero next to him, she knew that she also had to act like a professional. "Hello All Might, it's so lovely to see you again! What brings you by?" asked Inko with a smile on her face.

"Ah… I um… skipped breakfast again it seems." Toshinori said with a chuckle as he scratched at his cheek.

Inko shook her head at him, a playful smile on her face as she said "Silly man. Do you want your usual?" She tilted her head a little, her long green hair pulled back in a ponytail yet it still fell over her shoulder. God he wanted to run his fingers through the emerald strands but knew that he had to restrain himself from doing do.

Toshinori coughed into his hand as he looked at his wife. "Actually, I'd love one of your special blends if you will. I've been having some anxiety lately." He whispered the last part so only Inko would hear him. It was the part of the job that he hated the most about his job some days, plus he wasn't used to training new heroes but this was his one weakness. Plus, he didn't even seem to know what it was that he had to teach her in the first place.

So far, it had seemed as if most of his own morals had already been taught to her. But how was that even possible in the first place?

Inko giggled a little as she nodded her head. She knew what he wanted and he was thankful for it. It was a tea that she normally saved for him during the days that he had no time to eat or should he just be having a stressful day all together. It did wonders for his stress and he was forever grateful for her in his words, magical blend.

"Oh my god you're beautiful!" Shouted Amaterasu with wide eyes. Toshinori almost fell out of shock and Inko just blinked her eyes at the white haired woman.

"Um… thank you?" Inko said a little uncomfortably.

Toshinori knew that Inko wasn't used to compliments like that from anyone other than family or her friend. So this was quite a shock for her and he knew that this was going to take some time for her to adjust too. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that out loud, I made you so uncomfortable! I'm so, so sorry!" Amaterasu said before bowing her head a little. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Amaterasu!"

Well, at least she can read a room so that means something. She was young but it seems that she also could still read people. So that had to mean something right? "Hello Amaterasu, I'm Yagi Inko." Inko said, giving her a faint smile and held out her hand to shake.

Amaterasu smiled brightly and shook the green haired woman's hand though she seemed to frown as she looked at Inko's arms. Toshinori knew what it was that caught her attention. All the scars that she had her arms, some of them were from when she was with Hisashi, others from when the man kidnapped and tried to kill Izuku. Amaterasu looked like she was about to say something but shook her head before just giving Inko a big smile. "It's lovely to meet you Yagi-san!" Amaterasu said with a bright smile on her face.

"Please, call me Inko. You're working with my-" Inko was about to say until Toshinori's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. Inko frowned a little as she said "My husband's friend." Thank god they could read each other so well.

"It's kind of weird that I haven't seen him yet though I hope I can meet him!" Amaterasu said with a smile.

"I hope so as well." Inko said with a gentle smile only to blink as she turned her attention back to Toshinori. "By the way, I think I should warn you ahead of time while you wait for your tea but you see… it was a half-day and-"

"All Might!" Shouted tow voices, causing Toshinori to turn his head and yelp in shock as two blurs tackled him to the floor. One blur being green while the other a sky blue in colour.

Inko shook her head as she giggled at the boys as they held onto their father. As for Toshinori, he let out a soft sigh as he saw his boys hugging him and gave him big smiles. Tenko may be ten, he still loved to tackle his father no matter what form he was in. Though of course everyone had just assumed that since All Might adored children that he let them tackle him any time they wanted. He never got mad about it though he just chuckled a little as he patted both boys on the head. "Hello boys, only had a half day today?" asked Toshinori.

"Yeah!" Izuku said with a giggle.

"I won't lie, happy it was. I didn't have science today." Tenko said with a grin on his face.

Shaking his head, Toshinori turned his head to Inko as if asking what had caused the boys to only have a half day today and why he hadn't been notified. "Shouta went to get them since we couldn't get a hold of their father." Did he leave his cell in the office again? He really needs to start carrying a spare cell phone or something. "Since we had no one else to bring them too, they've been in my office. I guess they heard you and came rushing out."

"It's odd seeing All Might on the floor by two children." Amaterasu said with a tilt of her head.

Izuku turned his head and blinked his green eyes only for them to widen. "Are you a new hero?! My dad told me so much!" He crawled off of his father and stood in front of the female hero and bounced on his feet. "Can I ask you some questions? Please! Pretty please!" Amaterasu giggled a little against her hand and nodded her head at him. Izuku couldn't help but cheer as he spun around on the toes of his shoes.

Toshinori chuckled as he patted Tenko's head a little telling him to get up. Once on his own feet, Toshinori walked over to Izuku as he said "Looks like you may even have a fan. It's his first time meeting another hero in front of him." Amaterasu gave him a weird look, Toshinori coughed into his hand as he said "Or, so I've been told anyway." It was hard to keep up his act around the kids that was for sure.

"Makes sense. Anyway, I'd love to answer any question that you can ask me little one." Amaterasu said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Izuku!"

"Hello Izuku, I'm Amaterasu."

Inko giggled a little as she said "Excuse me Amaterasu, are you ordering anything?"

"Oh, anything that you recommend I'll have." She said with a smile on her face.

They only stayed for about thirty minutes, Toshinori of course sat with Tenko and Inko as he chatted with them while keeping an eye on Izuku and Amaterasu who only sat one table away. Inko told him that he was being silly, that she would hurt their son in a public place. Toshinori just gave her a soft smile, telling her that he was gonna pick up Izuku's gift on his way home today and of course, he had something nice for them to do tonight.

Inko blushed a little at his words before giggling all the more.

God he loved this woman.

Once they were done at the café, Toshinori waved good-bye to his family as did Amaterasu. She even promised that if Izuku had any more questions and if she was around she'd happily answer them for him. Toshinori couldn't help but look at the woman for a moment, she seemed to genuinely adore children from how she interacted with his son.

As they walked on with their patrol, Amaterasu calmly said "You know what surprises me?"

"What?" asked Toshinori.

"How much you seem to love that little family. As if you were in their family." Amaterasu looked up at him, causing Toshinori to freeze for a moment. "In fact, the way the children tackled you one would easily mistake as for them tackling their father rather than a family friend."

"You are being rather silly. Anyway, shall we continue with our patrol?" Asked Toshinori.

"Yes sir."

* * *

The rest of the shift had Toshinori on edge. It seemed that Amaterasu was onto him about who his family was. It had him a little worried, though he couldn't tell Inko about this. He knew that he still had everything alright for the most part. Amaterasu didn't seem to indicate that she knew the truth about his family. For that, he was thankful for but he still had to be careful.

Maybe he should have Shouta look a little more into her past. There had to be something, though he just couldn't be sure what it was.

Shaking his head, the young man walked through the door of his home and removed his shoes. The sound of footsteps was heard, causing Toshinori to look up as his children almost tackled him again. Holding his hand up, he chuckled saying "Sorry boys, but you already tackled me at the café today." They whined a little at that. "You know the rules, one tackle per day."

"So dad, who was that lady? That the new hero mom was talking about?" asked Tenko.

"Yes, she's just having some training done right now. Just seeing if she is worthy of my agency and its tough. She speaks her mind and seems to have no filter for some things." Toshinori said with a sigh as he walked into the house, picking up the boys as they held onto their father's shirt so they wouldn't fall over. "What about you two? Had a half-day I hear?"

"Yeah, it got me out of school sooner though sad I couldn't play with my friends today." Tenko said with a sigh.

"I finally got some data on Amaterasu but I feel like I'm missing a few things. Will you let me know if you notice anything dad?" asked Izuku with a big grin on his face.

"Sure thing my boy. But I can't make promises, it depends if she even gets through since I've yet to see her use her powers yet." Toshinori answered him with a soft smile.

"Oh! Dad what's in the bag?" asked Izuku.

"Ah, that my boy is a surprise." Toshinori said with a chuckle before setting the boys down as he said "Now, go wash up. I need to speak to your mother alright?" Both boys whined a little but started to make their way to the bathroom. Toshinori couldn't help but smile at them, they, along with their mother were his entire world. Nothing would change that, though he just hoped that everything would turn out alright. That was the only thing that he wanted, that they lived the kind of life that they always wanted out of life. He just hoped that everything would be okay.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to look up and smile at her. "You okay? You seem rather distracted."

"Rough day after the café." He answered her honestly before kissing her cheek. "I think Amaterasu is on to the fact that you're my wife. I told her that you're Toshinori's wife, not All Might's but it seems like she's getting the idea that 'Toshinori' and 'All Might' are the same person." He sighed as he set the bag in the closet. "I also bought Izuku's gift, just remind me I put it up here. It's already wrapped up and everything."

"Okay Toshi." Inko said with a soft smile on her face before kissing her husband's cheek. Toshinori chuckled a little before wrapping her up in his arms, kissing her deeply as he just held onto his wife. This woman was his entire reason for living, he would go through hell and back for her that much was for sure. All just so he can see her smile.

"I love you." Whispered Toshinori, laying his forehead against hers.

"I love you too Toshi." Inko whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "So, what was this thing that you wanted to tell me?" asked Inko softly.

"Ah, yes. I figured it's been a while since we had a family vacation. I figured since I can't really afford to miss much hero time, I could take this weekend off. Just you, me and the kids." Toshinori said with a smile on his face. Inko just blinked up at him before giving him a soft smile. "You can't lie Inko, it would be a nice treat for the kids and us."

"True, but the last time you booked some time off we went off to the states to visit Nicole and we ended up not spending much time together because you ended up having to help people out there since everyone found out that All Might was there." Inko pointed out.

"True, but this time I promise. I will only give you and the kids my full attention. That is the only thing that the reporters will get, that All Might went off on a business trip to help other heroes. They won't know where or how he left and came back."

Inko frowned a little at that, it seemed that she was still a little nervous about everything but knew that he meant well. Toshinori never hurt her, not in all their years together. Even when they started out as friends, and ended up as husband and wife further down the road. He's never done anything that could hurt her and she's never complained. "Well, I won't lie I don't like the reporters but… I did sign up for you anyway. I love you." He smiled at her for that.

"Inko, you and the kids are my main priority. Don't ever forget that, I know I can't always be around but I know that I will do all I can to make sure I'm around to help the kids, to help you." He kissed her forehead before nuzzling the top of her head. "Now, I think I can hear Izuku giggling so he and Tenko have both heard everything that we just said so…"

Izuku just laughed before he and Tenko walked into the kitchen and hugged their parents. "Now, let's eat!" Said Tenko which caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

 **possible story idea for Toshi and Inko, one of them is a mer, not sure which one, trying to debat on the kind of mer that either one of them would be, let me know what you think!**


	4. It Begins

Toshinori groaned a little as he opened his eyes. The whole week had been rather boring, he knew that so far there hadn't been any huge battles, but so far Amaterasu was proving her worth to him. Now, it was just Shouta's task to deal with her night training. Toshinori sighed softly as he looked down and smiled softly at Inko. All week, she had been rather worn out from work and tending to the kids. Well, this weekend, he knew that he would make sure that he spent some time home with just her, the kids and of course himself.

Giving her one last smile, Toshinori pushed himself up from bed and went to the kitchen. Inko would be asleep for a little while longer though that gave him some time to make sure the kids were up and ready for school. Though they may hear him for what he planned to do for their mother, he didn't care.

They already know how he sings and plays guitar. Hm… speaking of guitar, he'll have to get Tenko back up on his lessons. Maybe this weekend would be a good start again.

Making his way to the kitchen, Toshinori hummed softly as he started to make some bacon and eggs for his family. Hm, now that he thought about it, it was the day that he met Inko all those years ago. Hard to believe that he had gone out just to have a few drinks. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. All the things that they had to do just to be together, just for Inko to be safe and of course for him to feel complete, whole once again.

Inko was the missing piece to his heart that he never knew he was missing his entire life.

Well, he may as well make today special. This morning, he was making sure that she was well rested before he had to go into work. Make sure that all the kids were ready and of course take them to school since he had time to drop them off before going in for his shift. Plus, he also had some time to let Inko know that he did love her regardless of her flaws. Her flaws, they are what makes her beautiful. Showing that regardless if someone has even just one flaw to them, regardless if it is a physical flaw or a flaw of their personality, they were beautiful and loved. That, things that weren't perfect, were perfect the way they are.

Letting out a dreamy sigh, the young man looked over at the time. There was enough time still to get the boys out of bed. Smiling, he set the table before plating all the food, though putting a plate on a little tray that he would bring Inko. Once that was all set, he made his way to the boy's rooms, gently knocking on the door for Izuku's room only to frown when he got no answer.

Odd.

Frowning, Toshinori opened the door and sighed softly when he saw the blankets all but thrown off of the bed as if in a panic. Closing the door, the blonde hero made his way to Tenko's room and slowly opened it and smiled at the sight. There, was Tenko with Izuku wrapped up in his arms. It seemed that the green haired boy had another nightmare and didn't want to bother his parents.

The sight itself was still rather adorable. Pulling out his phone from his pants pocket, Toshinori snapped a picture before saving it and put it back. "Well, may as well wake them up." Toshinori said with a chuckle before walking into the room and gently shook Tenko's shoulder. "Come on my boys, time to get up and eat! I made some bacon and eggs."

Tenko groaned and rolled over, still holding his brother in his arms as he slept. Shaking his head, the blonde knew that he would have to think of something else. What should he do to wake his boys up? Ah yes…

Puffing up into his hero form, Toshinori said "Does this blanket have my sons under its power? Do not fear, for I am here!" He declared, ripping the blanket off of him before Tenko tried to pull it back to him. Though Toshinori tossed the blanket to the other side with a chuckle. Groaning, the small boy opened his eyes and blinked at his father. "Ah, it seems that the evil blanket has lost its hold over one of my sons!" He declared.

"Dad, it's too early for this." Tenko said with a roll of his eyes only to smile.

Chuckling himself, Toshinori shrank down in a puff of smoke like usual before he patted the now awake boy's head. "I'm gonna guess Izuku woke up in the middle of the night?" Seeing Tenko nod, Toshinori chuckled as he said "Go get your breakfast, it's on the table. Just leave the tray alone alright? I made that for your mother."

"What about Izuku?"

"I'll carry him. Just go and get some food in ya that may wake you up some more." Toshinori chuckled a little before carefully lifting Izuku in his arms.

"Hey… dad?"

"Yes?"

"Um… I think Izuku's being bullied." Toshinori frowned a little at this. Why hasn't he mentioned this in the first place? "That's what his nightmare is about. They noticed that he hadn't gotten his quirk yet so they started teasing him a little at school." Oh no, it's already starting.

"Don't worry my boy, I'll take care of it." Toshinori said with a smile. Honestly, he had no idea how to help his son, it seemed that the closer the poor boy for to his fifth birthday, the more upset he seemed to get about not getting a quirk. Yet… _'He puts up a front so he doesn't worry his mother or I.'_ thought Toshinori with a sigh before he looked at the boy and gave him a small smile.

Poking his son's cheek, the boy groaned a little and waved the hand away. Grinning, he poked his son's cheek again. "Come on my boy, time to get up!" Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"No… sleep." Izuku mumbled.

"Hm… but didn't you hear the new thing my boy?" asked Toshinori.

"What…?" Moaned Izuku, trying to block out his father's voice.

Spinning the boy around in his hands, the boy squealing in shock then surprise, then laughter. "Sleep is for the weak!" Joked Toshinori before he laughed and held the dizzy boy in his arms once again.

"No it's not dad!" Izuku said with a giggle that sounded so much like his mothers. A laugh that always brightened his day. Toshinori just chuckled back and ruffled his son's hair before nuzzling the boy's cheek. The boy gave him a small smile before nuzzling his father a little.

"Now, Tenko told me about your nightmare. Are the kids bullying you my boy?" asked Toshinori.

Izuku frowns before lowering his gaze, avoiding eye contact with his father. Toshinori knew then, that it was true. "Dad, what if I am quirkless? What if I'll never get a quirk?" asked Izuku, tears rolling down his cheeks. Toshinori felt his heart break as the sight of his son crying. "I'll never be a hero, I'll never be a hero like you."

"My boy…" Toshinori whispered softly before he rubbed Izuku's back. "Wanna hear a secret?"

"What?"

"I was a…" _'I was a quirkless kid too, until someone saw great potential within me and gave me my quirk. Now, here I am!'_ "I was quirkless until my teens. I had no power, in fact your aunt Miyoko was quirkless too. Maybe you'll get a quirk later too!" Toshinori felt bad for lying to his son, but… when his son was older he'll tell him the truth. At least, when he has the maturity to keep it a secret.

"Really?" asked Izuku with wide eyes.

"Yup. Look at me now, I'm the Number One Hero." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"The best of heroes!" Izuku said with a smile before hugging his father, a laugh escaping the boy. Toshinori felt his heart fill with joy seeing this. It was hard to see his son in so much pain, now though he just hoped that he didn't give his son false hope.

Breakfast with the boys wasn't too bad. Though he didn't stick around long, Toshinori just told them that once they finished their meal that they were to get ready for school and that he'll take them there. He picked up the tray of food for Inko and made his way out to his bedroom. He grabbed his guitar on the way, which was a little difficult for the most part. Carefully, he opened the door and smiled at what he saw.

Inko was still asleep, snuggling his pillow with her face buried deep within the pillow as if inhaling his scent that remained on the pillow.

Carefully, he set the tray down on the table and gently grabbed Inko's shoulder and leaned close to her ear. "Should I assume that you're cheating on me with my pillow?" He asked softly.

Inko moaned slowly before opening her eyes and blinked at Toshinori. "Toshi?" She mumbled before looking at his pillow and blushed madly. "Oh." She whispered softly before looking toward her husband and blinked at him in confusion. It seemed that she hadn't expected him to take off so early in the morning. It had him smile a little more before he kissed her cheek. "Toshi what is this?" asked Inko with a tilt of her head.

"Well, my lovely, beautiful cinnamon bun wife, today is the day we met." Inko blushed at his words. "Since you've been working so hard with the boys, I decided to give you a break. I made breakfast, got them out of bed, fed and they'll be dressed soon. I'll take them to school as well for today." He smiled gently at her, seeing the confused look on her face a little before she just tilted her head the other way. "Otherwise, I made you breakfast in bed, plus… a song."

Inko stared in shock as she widely stared at the food that was on her nightstand. "You made me breakfast in bed?" She blushed a little more before turning her gaze back up at the man and stared at him in shock and confusion. "And a song as well?" she tilted her head once again and Toshinori couldn't help but grin at her. It was just so damn cute!

"Yup!" Taking a seat on the side of the bed, the man looked at his wife as he said "You better eat that before it gets cold." He chuckled a little more before he pulled at his guitar and started to strum away at the guitar.

 _I don't think that I can tell you what this means to me  
But here I am, it's so hard to believe  
That I'm standing here, that I've come this far  
But you always said, have faith in who you are  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
from this moment, you've got to know_

Toshinori smiled as he watched Inko's reactions. It was strange to see him singing so freely, though he knew that he still wouldn't play for anyone else. He'd play for his wife, for his children but that's about it. He knew though, that without her in his life, he didn't think that he'd get through his life to where he was. He would have gone on living without remembering his sister, about knowing what love was. To have a family felt like.

 _I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

He looked away from Inko, his focus on the guitar as he thought about how life before he met Inko. Everything that he had gone through, just to become a hero. To be anything but a quirkless loser to being a hero. He didn't think that he could ever get this far, he could never thank his master enough for that, but Inko, she was able to help him through times that he didn't think that he could ever get through alone. She saved him, much like how he had saved her all those years ago.

 _Looking back now it's so clear to me,  
That you were sent to shape my destiny  
'Cause there were times when I was ready to walk away,  
But you gave me strength to face another day  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
And from this moment, you've got to know_

Turning his gaze back at her, he knew that Inko was his destiny. Not just being the Number One Hero, but to be with him. To be his wife, the one person that could save him from everything, including himself when he lost himself to his anger. Everything that he had gone through, everything they had gone through meant that they were destined to be together. She gave him everything that he had ever wanted in his life, gave him the courage, to face his past and his own troubles that he had thought were better off forgotten.

 _I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

Scooting closer on the bed, his gaze so soft, so sure of himself. Not in a cocky way of course, but sure that his words were the truth of his heart. That his love was true, and he was deeply and madly in love with Inko. He knew that she had seen something in him that he himself never thought was even there. A part of him had been missing for so long and it wasn't just the missing memories of his sister, but the missing part of his heart that had left it nothing but a hole that could never be filled with anything but love.

 _I'm reaching for the sky, won't let this chance go by  
I've waited all my life for something more,  
And now's the time you're gonna see,  
From this moment you've got to know_

Toshinori knew that the sky in his life, was Inko. That he would do everything within his power to reach that sky, so long as he knew that Inko would always be smiling down at him. Giving her a soft yet loving smile, he couldn't help but give her a loving gaze as he scooted even closer to her, just wanting to put all of his love in this song.

 _I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

Shaking his head, the young man looked at his wife as he saw the tears starting to build up in her eyes. In fact, his reflection was showing him that his own tears were building up in his own eyes, plus the slight sting that was there. Though, he knew that these weren't tears of sadness, but of joy.

 _Yeah!  
You make me want to be something more  
Whoa  
You make me want to be something more_

Toshinori blushed a little before he leaned closer to Inko, pressing his lips against hers. In a way, this reminded him of when he first confessed to her all those months ago. Of course, it ended up with Inko being pregnant with Izuku. Lifting his free hand, he gently placed it against her cheek as he kissed her deeply. Her tears spilled down her cheeks, spilling onto his hand before he pulled back and gave her a soft yet loving smile. "Inko, I would gladly give my life to keep you safe. Then should I be badly wounded, I would gladly fight and cheat death in order to stay with you and our family."

Inko sniffled a little as she wrapped her arms around her husband. Giving him a watery laugh before saying "You silly man. I sometimes wonder how blessed I was to have met you all those years ago. I don't regret a single day with you. Every single day I count my blessings that we have been together!" Inko said as she allowed more tears to roll down her cheeks.

Toshinori couldn't help but smile as he rubbed her back. Though, he had to move the guitar a little so it wouldn't hurt either of them. Pulling back a little, the blonde man gently wiped away Inko's tears as he whispered "Inko, I'll make sure that you never regret being my wife. Don't worry." He chuckled a little before he kissed her again.

Honestly, he didn't think that he deserved to be with this woman, though he knew that he had to be careful at the same time. He knew, that he can't just go dive into danger every single day, even though he also knew that he can't run away from all fights. Hence why he also told his heroes every day about the value of team work.

So long as you were never alone, you would always go home back alive and well. Toshinori gave her a small smile before he kissed her forehead. "Well, I'll see you tonight. I'll have to get dressed and take the boys to school. You just rest and relax okay?"

Inko just smiled and nodded before kissing her husband quickly. He couldn't help but smile at his wife. Yup, today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Well, today was the last day of his training with Amaterasu for patrols. He couldn't help but smile a little, so far she had done everything perfectly. Sometimes, he had noticed when she would walk past children that she would give them a sucker. Did she have a separate pocket for candy to give to children? Well, he knew that she did like children as she treated Izuku the first day with kindness that made it hard for him to believe that she could hate children.

So, he knew that wasn't an act at least.

Otherwise, she had shown nothing but respect for anyone that came near them. As for the ones that were rude to her, she just gave them a smile and looked away as if it made her uncomfortable. It was a strange thing to see, though Toshinori knew that it was just how things were with her it seems.

"So, um… All Might? May I ask you something?"

"You just did." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious!" Amaterasu said with a little laugh.

"Alright, alright, what is it?" asked Toshinori with a smile on his face.

"I was just curious as to how I was doing?" She asked with a tilt of her head, her ears flickering at any sound that was near them. It seemed that even while listening to this that she was still listening for any potential danger.

"Honestly? I'm rather surprised that you are doing really well so far during day shifts." Toshinori said as he crossed his arms, giving her a small smile. "You'll start with your night training next week, so depending on what Eraserhead says, we may just keep you on days even though we've yet to see all of your power." Amaterasu nodded her head at that, so she understood for the most part. Though it was kind of sad that they hadn't been able to see what she could really do.

"Well, I hope I do well for him as well." Amaterasu said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, her ears stood up, alert. Her eyes widened a little before she tackled Toshinori to the left, and not a moment too soon. As for in that moment, a blast of metal burst from the ground, right where Toshinori once stood. "How did you?" asked Toshinori.

"I could hear it, wolf ears come in handy." Amaterasu said with a smile on her face.

Nodding his head, the blonde hero stood up, helping Amaterasu up as he did so. There in a cloud of dust stood a figure, though it seemed that Toshinori didn't have time to think about it for a second longer as he jumped out of the way, grabbing onto Amaterasu as he did so. "I think he has a metal based quirk." Whispered Amaterasu. Suddenly, Toshinori screamed out in surprise and hit the ground roughly.

"What the?" He whispered.

Sniffing the air, Amaterasu squinted her nose a little as she said "I smell a few people, I don't know for sure but whoever is behind this is hiding everyone in a dust cloud." Amaterasu shook her head, "I can only smell dust otherwise and its making my nose itch." So her scent was a bit sensitive.

"Got any plan?" asked Toshinori.

"I'll have to blow the wind." Huh?

Amaterasu quickly opened her pouch and dipped her tail in the ink before drawing a swirling line in the air. With that, the ink faded and a burst of wind followed suit. Toshinori was all but blown back from the burst of air that was created, Amaterasu on the other hand hadn't been blown back by her attack. It seemed that she could easily just blow her opponents away with that power, though it had him curious as to what else could be done.

Looking around, he saw that the air had for the most part torn away at the dust cloud, there were a few people from what he could see, but not anyone that could control the dust clouds. Shaking his head, he looked over as he said "I'll take care of these guys, you take care of the rest alright?" He saw her nod before running on ahead. Toshinori knew that it was foolish, but he knew that he would have to be careful as well. So long as he was preparing himself for an attack, he shouldn't be hurt.

God did his back hurt.

He was going to feel that one tomorrow unless he could get a hold of Recovery Girl, though that would be easier said than done at the very least.

One of the men, now that he noticed it they were all wearing cloaks. So they could easily use their quirks without being seen so that narrowed down on how their quirks were used for the most part. Rushing forward, he punched on in the head, knocking him out. He quickly turned his gaze to one of the other men and saw that he shot out metal from the ground once again. So, that one was the metal user.

Jumping up out of his line of sight, Toshinori saw that the metal didn't go further than maybe his own height. So that was the extent of his quirk, since from what he himself could tell from the user, was that he was maybe just a bit over 5'9. Not as tall as himself, but enough where it would still hurt.

Looking around for a place to land, he felt something wrap around his leg before throwing him to the ground. Yelping out in shock, Toshinori groaned as he looked up and glared at the metal chain that had wrapped around his leg. So, another metal user but this one used chains rather than just sheets of metal that would shoot out of the ground.

"So, the great All Might, sorry but I want to face you now while you are rather… distracted trying to figure out my men's abilities." Said a voice causing Toshinori to look up and glared as he quickly stood up. He stared at the man, getting ready to break the chain until he felt more of them starting to wrap around his body. Grunting in pain, he struggled to break free. He'd have to use a hundred percent of his power to break these.

"You won't win." Snarled All Might. Just as he was about to break free, he took one gaze at the man and froze.

The man's eyes glowed, he couldn't see what he looked like but what he could make out were a pair of glowing white eyes. After that, his world all but went dark.


	5. Amaterasu's Power

Amaterasu, or as others know her as her civilian name, Tomoya, didn't think that she would be outnumbered right away as she just stared her time as a hero. It seemed that they had known that All Might and herself would be out here. And, not to mention alone for that matter. If only she had the other heroes on speed dial for this.

Though, it seemed that it wasn't going to happen. After her and All Might split off, she noticed that all of the villains wore cloaks, but she had no idea as to what they looked like. Though, she did have their scent.

Narrowing her eyes, she saw some of the villains rushing at her. Spinning on her toes, the young woman slammed her wrist into the man's neck, making him black out. They must have been watching her and All Might closely, as she had only used her Ink for long range attacks. She had no reason to fight up close yet.

So they must have thought that she couldn't fight up close. Smirking a little, the young woman calmly said "Bring it on villains." They glared at her, at least she was sure that they were before they rushed at her. One of them seemed to have a fire based quirk. Narrowing her eyes, the young woman drew four lines going downward, the moment the lines had finished, they vanished and a down pour appeared above them.

"What the?" asked the villain.

"Oh? What's the matter? Wet behind the ears?" She said before rushing forward and punched the villain in the stomach. Knocking the air out of him before doing a spin kick on the man. She wouldn't lie, her fighting moves were based off of dancing. IT was something that she had decided on, wanting to make her own style in the hopes that it would be enough to stop villains.

"What the hell? I think she's mocking us!" Shouted one of the other villains.

"Maybe I am." She said with a smile on her face.

The other villains rushed at her, ignoring the fact that she could fight close and long range. One of them seemed to grow with muscles, causing her to rethink her strategy. It seemed that this one has a strength related quirk, made her wonder how powerful this man was. He threw his fist toward Tomoya, though she managed to dodge and create a slash of ink, the man backed up in pain though it seemed that it wasn't strong enough to cause any serious damage. Interesting.

Looking up, she drew the infinity symbol on the man, causing it to burst and combust into flames causing him to scream out in pain. Quickly, the young woman turned her gaze to the other man, he seemed conflicted. Maybe she had scared him, thinking that he would have been in for an easy win. "Wanna take me on big boy?" She said with a wink.

He gulped a little before muttering "Fuck it" And rushed at her. Tomoya sighed as she spun out of the way, then slamming her elbow into his back. He yelped out in shock and pain before he spun around, hoping to throw a punch at her. Though, Tomoya merely bent backward, her hands landing on the ground before lifting her legs and kicking the man under his chin.

He went flying until he went to land on his back. The young woman landed back on her feet before she narrowed her golden eyes into slits as she snarled at the man. "What the hell are you?" asked the villain.

"I'm just a new hero." She said with a smile before throwing a punch at the man, hoping to knock him out. Though he seemed to have seen it coming before he grabbed her fist. Blinking in shock, the young woman looked at his arm and saw that he threw open his cloak showing that he had four arms. "Damn it." She mumbled before jumping back. God, she hoped that All Might was having a better time at this than she was right now.

The man smirked as he went to grab onto her. Tomoya narrowed her eyes as she slapped one of his hands away with her tail, jumping back as she tried to think on what she could do to take him down quickly. Wait, she could freeze him maybe. It was a bit risky as she could get frost bite in the end of it but it was still better than nothing at this point.

Just as she was about to draw out the lines required to use it, the villain rushed at her and slammed his fist into her stomach. Letting out a wheezing cough, the young woman went flying before rolling onto the ground. Ugh. "Can't use your power if you aren't given time!" Shouted the villain with a smirk on his face. Looking up, just as she was about to say something, the villain managed to kick her in the ribs, causing her to groan and wheeze in pain.

"Where is that cocky little attitude of yours now?!" shouted the man.

Tomoya smirked a little as she said "Oh, it's still there. And, honestly I'm not as cocky as you make me seem." She then slammed her hand on the man's leg, causing him to frown in confusion before she jumped away. He frowned before his leg started to become encased in ice. Looking alarmed, he looked at Tomoya and saw as she lifted her hand. "Sorry, but I was able to draw what I needed too on my hand, sadly…"

Her hand had some ice forming around it from the drawing on her palm. "Because I had to fight off some frost bite in order to get close to you, this was the only way I could make sure that you would stop attacking me. You're whole body will be in cased in ice soon enough but do not worry. You won't be frozen forever. Just long enough for you to be arrested."

Pulling out her phone, Tomoya dialed for more back up to arrest the villains that she had managed to take out.

Turning her gaze over, the young woman blinked as she saw All Might having jumped up into the air, as if he was trying to dodge the attack from the metal user from his own attacks. From what she herself could gather, they couldn't go past a certain height. It had her curious as to what it was, though she knew that All Might could handle this. Though she still wanted to help him out.

Before he could get far, it seemed that a metal chain shot out of the ground, pulling him down to the ground. Yelping in shock, the young woman started to run toward him hoping that he was okay.

Though it seemed that All Might was able to push himself back up without any problem, though what she noticed was that it seemed as if the man froze in his spot. Chains having shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the very hero that was her boss. "Shit!" She cursed before running faster to go and help her boss.

The man mumbled something under his breath, she couldn't quiet figure out what it was that the man was saying, but knew that he was mocking the hero. She could make out an answer from All Might, but it seemed that he was struggling. Did his back still hurt from the burns that he had received from one of the villains? Turning her eyes to the villain for a moment, she saw his eyes starting to glow. Her instincts were telling her to look away, that it was dangerous to look at him.

Turning her gaze back to All Might, her eyes widened for a moment as she saw a figure outlined next to the hero. She couldn't make out who it was, but felt like she knew this person from before, long ago. _"Look away!"_ shouted the voice, causing Tomoya to quickly shield her eyes from the light that seemed to have shined toward All Might.

Shaking her head, the young woman waited for the light to die down, she didn't know what it was, or what that figure was in the first place but felt like she should and damn it, that was freaky stuff there!

Once the light faded, the young woman looked over at All Might and saw his eyes wide, empty, blank. It was as if the man had gone into some kind of coma. Eyes widening, she shouted out to the man, her answer? HE slowly turned his head toward her, blinking his eyes yet didn't have time to answer her. Instead, the villains shot out attacks left and right.

All Might, unprepared for the attacks it seemed, couldn't brace himself as he let out screams and howls of pain. He was tossed left and right after the chains had dropped, causing him to roll on the ground. He tried to push himself up but Tomoya knew that she had to do something to help him.

Quickly, she drew a line from All Might, which was hard with how the villains didn't let up with their attacks. She managed to make the line reach her and the vine broke free itself from her ink as it wrapped around All Might's waist and pulled him toward her. The villains didn't know what had just happened, but as they turned to stare at her, the young woman all but snarled at them. Her eyes glowing in the sunlight as she shouted "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, we just had some bit of fun with a man who doesn't even know how to fight back." Huh? The fuck did that mean? Tomoya shook her head as she turned to stare at All Might, his body trembling in pain as she knew that she had to do something but wasn't sure what it was. What happened to All Might? What caused him to forget how to fight? What did that light do to him?

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she would have to wrap up this fight and fast, there was no telling what would happen. Looking back over at the men, she yelped, wrapping her arms around All Might, and pooled some ink on the ground as it shot up a geyser of water to launch them into the air. "All Might, please say something. Are you okay? What happened there?" Tomoya asked, though got no answer from the man. It seemed that he had lost consciousness.

Turning her gaze back at the villains, she saw that two of them were steel users, one she assumed was the one that had lunched fire at her and All Might as the other one couldn't seem to do so. The ground was still soaked as well, so maybe she could shoot out thunder at them in the hopes of electrocuting them. Though, that may be harder as it would only bring the risk of killing them.

"Attack them! While she has to protect All Might!" shouted the villain.

Most likely the ring leader of this operation, as he was only wearing a cloak that his most of his costume. He wore a silk top hat but had on a mask that went around his eyes. It seemed that he was a cocky man, thinking that he had won. But no, if she can just get them to stop attacking her long enough so she could heal All Might she would be able to get him to the hospital before it was too late.

Turning her gaze back to the hero, she saw that his body had… shrank? Huh? How the hell did he shrink? Is he alright?! Did it have something to do with the quirk that was used on him? Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she had to hurry up and get the two of them out of here before it was too late. Checking her phone for any kind of indication of help being on the way.

"Watch what you're doing girlie!" Shouted one of the villains, causing her to look over and gasp as she saw the fire user launch balls of fire at her. Acting quickly, she drew four lines going downward, causing a downpour to fall onto the villains below herself and All Might. Once she had managed to land safely on a rooftop, the young woman had to think fast. She didn't bring enough ink to last her too much longer, she'll have to think of bringing more ink.

All Might needed her help quickly, he was badly wounded though now that she noticed them all. They were all drenched now. So, this may be her only chance to get to them before any more injuries befell the hero as it seemed that he was their main target.

Narrowing her eyes, she set her foot on the edge of the roof, this was going to be hard for her to do but it seemed that she'd have to take them out in one shot. _'This will fucking kill me if I don't do it quickly enough.'_ thought Tomoya before snarling at them.

"Oh, it seems that we angered the whittle princess." Mocked one of the villains.

"Oh? You think you angered me?" She gave them a sweet smile until she drew a line on her hand with her tail. The villains were a little confused about it, but she just gave them a twisted smile as she said "Oh, far from it. You didn't just anger me you horrible villains." Then a bolt of electricity appeared in her hand, causing all of them to stare with wide eyes.

"What the hell?! She's an electric user?" shouted one of the villains.

"Far from it." Shouted Tomoya as she felt the sting of her attack on her palm. She'll have to hurry, it was already starting to hurt her. "I only use this power when needed, only when I have no other choice. I know I'm doing all of this for the wrong reason but you have PISSED ME OFF!" shouted the hero before launching the attack. "I hope you have an electrifying time with me villains!" shouted the hero as the bolt hit the ground, she watched as the water sparked with energy and reached the villains.

They all screamed out in pain, it seemed that she had at least held back on the power of the volts from the ink or else they wouldn't be alive right now. Maybe unconscious at the very least, though she may have been mad but she knew that she wasn't going to let them hurt All Might any more than what had already happened.

It didn't take long before she watched as they all fell to the ground out cold. She'd have to check on them before anything else happened, though she also knew that she couldn't leave All Might alone, risking him being identified as the mighty hero. Unless she could get away with this but, it was rather risky as it was, but it may help him in the long run.

Taking a deep breath, she made another vine appear that would carry both herself and All Might down to the ground below. It was an easy trip for her, though otherwise she couldn't waste anymore ink. Looking around, she saw the minions of the villains, but not the ring leader. _'Dirty bastard must have escaped.'_ thought Tomoya with a sigh before she looked at All Might.

She got a better look at him and noticed all of his injuries. Some gashes on his chest, slices from steel on his shoulders and legs. Not to mention some serious burns on his skin. Then she also noticed some blood on his head, must have been a blow there too, though it had been mostly, hidden by his hairline for the most part.

Making her way over to him, Tomoya grabbed her pouch and dipped her tail in it. "Hold still for me." She whispered before splashing the ink onto his injuries. She could already feel the sting though knew that she was far from done. All Might seemed to wince in his sleep, how he could even feel pain was one thing, though she knew that she still had to be careful.

Splashing more of her ink onto his body, the young woman watched as the ink faded and along so was his injuries. Yet, they didn't just disappear, but they reappeared on Tomoya's body, staining her kimono in a deep crimson. She winced and wanted to cry out in pain, though kept herself from doing so. Breathing deeply, Tomoya looked down at the man and knew that she still had a few injuries to heal on the man, god it was painful. How had he stayed unconscious for all of this pain in the first place?! It was killing her at this rate!

Shaking her head, the young woman kept on working on pouring the ink on his injuries. Her arm almost giving out from supporting her weight from the injury that she had taken from All Might's arm.

"Fuck!" She cursed under her breath, and once she got a good look at the blonde hero, she saw that all of his injuries were dealt with. All of them but the one on his back was healed though she couldn't turn him over. Her arm was injured now and she hadn't thought that she would feel this much pain.

Breathing deeply, the young woman looked over and carefully covered the hero's hair in ink to make it appear as if he has black hair instead of blonde. Thankfully the ink won't stain so long as she doesn't keep doing it much like how she had with her tail.

"You'll be alright All Might, don't worry… help is on the way here." Tomoya whispered though the more she looked at the hero, she couldn't help but stare at him with wide eyes as she said "He looks so much like…"

Before she could say more, there were voices gathering around. One of course she knew from the agency. Turning her head, she saw Eraserhead in full costume, along with a man with long blonde hair that was slicked back, leather clothes with matching gloves and a speaker around his neck. "Eraser… head…" She whispered softly.

"What happened?!" he all but shouted in shock.

"Take… him to hospital." Tomoya whispered before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her world went dark.

* * *

Inko had been at work until she got the call about Toshinori. She hadn't been given all the details as no one really knew what had happened other than the new hero, but it seemed that she had lost consciousness once Hizashi and Shouta had arrived on scene. There was water, steel plates sticking out of the ground and the like from what she had been told. But what had concerned her was that Toshinori was also unconscious.

Fearing for her husband, the young woman grabbed the boys from school and quickly made her way to the hospital. Though, she also hoped that the new hero, Amaterasu, was alright. It had concerned her as to why only the new hero had gotten injuries while Toshinori didn't, and why he was even unconsciousness in the first place.

Shaking her head, Inko knew that she had to stay focused. Had to stay strong for her husband and children. She had to be the thing that kept them together.

"Mom, will dad be okay?" asked Tenko with a frown on his face as he tilted his head at her in confusion.

"I don't know sweetie, but he's strong, he'll be okay." Inko said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah! Dad's the strongest hero ever!" Izuku said with a smile that rivaled his father's.

Inko couldn't help but smile at her boys. They were the thing that kept her from crumbling apart at the seams. She was thankful for these gifts that Toshinori had given her before they got married. Looking ahead, she saw that the hospital was still a ways away. How was it that they could hold her together so strongly while she was to be the one that held them together in the first place? It had always surprised her, but then again they were so much like their father that in a way it was almost scary, though at the same time it was also comforting.

"Mom, what did happen to dad anyway?" asked Izuku.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Only the nice hero that you saw with your father the other day knows. Uncle Shouta and Uncle Hizashi are there with him now as we speak." Inko said with a soft smile on her face.

"Okay." Izuku said with a small pout on his face.

It hadn't taken them long to reach the hospital afterwards. The moment she arrived, she called "I'm looking for my husband!"

"Inko!" shouted a voice, causing her to look up and almost wanted to cry in relief when she saw Hizashi and ran to him. "Inko, he's alive. Don't worry, come I'll explain on the way." Hizashi said as he lead Inko and the boys to Toshinori's room.

"Uncle Hizashi what's wrong with our dad?" asked Tenko.

"Yeah!" Izuku agreed.

"That's the thing, we don't really know yet. Amaterasu hasn't regain consciousness yet either, she only told us to take Toshinori to the hospital, didn't even say 'take us' to the hospital. It seemed that she had been trying to protect Toshinori while he was out." Hizashi said with a sigh as he looked over at Inko with a frown on his face. "As for how she managed to keep Toshi injury free the whole time is rather amazing. Yet, it still puzzles me as to how. It seemed that she had ran out of ink, which I guess her powers are used from."

"Yeah, I think Toshi mentioned that before." Inko said with a frown.

"Oh she does! She told me a bit about her powers!" Izuku said, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

"Sweetie, what did she saw?"

"Um… she said how she can create things from her ink. Though each drawing depending only works for a limited amount of time. She can only use one at a time unless she fuses but even then it hurts her more. Then she said something about healing injuries but takes them-"

"Onto herself…" Whispered Hizashi before slapping his forehead. "That's it! She was never injured, only Toshi was and because there was no way of knowing how long until help had arrived, she took his injuries onto herself." Though after he said all of that, Hizashi started to shake his head. "Clever but foolish. What if he had too many injuries that she could handle? It could have killed her."

"She mentioned something about that too." Izuku cut in.

"What else Izuku?" asked Tenko.

"The amount of injuries are still limited to her, if her body can't handle more than the ink will stop working." Izuku pointed out with a grin on his face.

The adults just blinked their eyes at the boy, Inko was thinking that it was odd that Izuku knew this much already about a new hero but, then again that was her son for her. He was smart, and asked whatever he could about a hero and their powers. Smiling at her son, the young woman ruffled his hair as she said "You are such a smart boy, your dad will be proud." Inko said with a soft yet gentle smile.

"Yeah!" Izuku said with a grin on his face.

"Leave it to smarty pants there." Tenko jokingly said with a smile of his own.

"Anyway, here's Toshi's room, Amaterasu is in here as well. They had her admitted and of course had her wounds treated. Though I should warn you, it seemed that Toshi's body shrank during the fight so in order to… I guess hide him she dyed his hair in ink."

Inko blinked at that, wondering why that would even work in the first place but sighed softly. Walking into the room, Inko couldn't help but stare into the pure white room, it was almost blinding though not as much as her husband's smile some days when he was so full of joy and happiness. Which was mostly at home unless he was trying to hide the fear deep inside of himself for others.

Reaching up, she covered her mouth in shock as she ran to Toshinori's bedside. Her husband was wearing a hospital gown, his hair still a little stained from the ink that had been used by Amaterasu's ink but he still looked like him. "With the ink, he looked so much like Miyoko that it was scary. I almost thought that it was her for a moment." Whispered Hizashi.

"Same, it scared me when we started to load Toshi and Amaterasu into the ambulance." Whispered Shouta as he sat in a chair across the room.

Inko looked over at her friend before turning her gaze back to her husband. The only thing that he had on him was the bandage around his head, it seemed that the ink hadn't been able to take the full injury, at least assuming that was what Amaterasu really did. How it worked, how it could do that it was beyond her understanding and it confound her in ways that she didn't think was possible.

"He hasn't woken up once, and no one knows what's wrong with him. It's as if he just refuses to wake up." Whispered Shouta.

"He was hit by some kind of quirk." Groaned a voice, causing everyone to look at Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu!" Shouted Izuku with wide eyes.

"Ugh… please keep your voice low? My head hurts and its spinning." Amaterasu held onto her head, she didn't seem mad at Izuku, must know that children are normally loud. "Right now, I'm not Amaterasu, so just call me Tomoya." She gave a faint smile before sitting up in her bed, a wince appeared on her face as she looked up at the family that had gathered in the room. "So I was right, you're his wife and kids." She whispered softly.

Everyone stared in shock about to say otherwise until Tomoya lifted her hand to silence them. "I won't say a word, besides I've known who All Might was for a long while now." Tomoya said with a sigh before leaning against her seat.

"What happened?" asked Inko, tears building in her eyes as she looked ready to cry.

"Ambush. Villains attacked us and we separated, All Might, I guess its Toshinori really, was fighting others along with the ring leader. I don't know who the guy was but I do have his scent memorized at the least. I only saw a bright light until something told me to cover my eyes. That was when Toshinori seemed to have… I guess lost consciousness. I don't know what happened to him but it's the power from a quirk that did it."

Letting out a soft sigh, she looked at the hero with a frown on her face. "He took a lot of hits, it seemed as if they were trying to kill him but I don't think they got a good look at him. I managed to keep him safe and once I electrified them, I managed to heal him by taking on his injuries. At least, most of them." Tomoya sighed softly before looking over at the family, it seemed that she was feeling guilt for not doing more. "I'm so sorry. I wished that I did more."

"You did more than enough. He may not be awake, but he's still alive." Inko gave Tomoya a soft smile, it only seemed to upset the woman a little more than she had intended. Tomoya looked guilty over what happened, though Inko knew that Toshinori wouldn't have blamed her for anything in the first place. "Tomoya?"

"Yes?"

"Do not blame yourself. You did all you could." Inko said with a soft smile.

"I could have done more though-"

"No, you couldn't. You could only do so much with an ambush with just you and my husband. You still managed to save him, that is all I could ever ask for and I am grateful for it." Inko said softly, hoping that it would be enough to calm down the hero.

"I…" Tomoya wanted to say more it seemed, though it seemed that she couldn't really muster up the words.

"Just rest, that's all I want." Inko said sternly before turning her attention on her husband. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his long bangs as she let out a soft sigh. She hoped and prayed with all of her heart that Toshinori would be okay. That was the only thing that she wanted from her husband, to wake up. She knew that he had told her many times that he would come back to her, but it was the waiting that would make all of this harder for her.

She knew that this was going to be torcher for the woman and her children. Waiting for Toshinori to open his eyes so he could be with them again. "Please wake up." Whispered Inko softly. Though, that was easier said than done, she had no idea how long it would take for him to wake up. How long it would take for him to open his eyes.

What was she to do? What could she do to make sure that Toshinori woke up? Looking at her sons, she saw that they had managed to crawl onto the bed and sit on either side of their father, Inko couldn't help but smile at that. Well, she knew that they all would be waiting for Toshinori to wake up.


	6. On Hold

sorry, but I'm putting this on hold. I don't know when I'll get back to it or not, but I also am NOT blaming anything on anyone. Okay, its about chapter 5, YES I know the fight sucked, I KNOW All Might wouldn't be taken down so easily when it comes to combat and I KNOW that Amaterasu/Tomoya was the main focus of that chapter, but think of it as this... I'm NOT good with fights alright?! I've almost never written hand to hand combat, I TAUGHT myself how to write! no help whatsoever, and yes, I know Amaterasu may be a little over the top but I also put myself in there too! I curse all the fucking time, no matter if I'm with friends or family, children, I won't curse in front of unless it slips like my stutter when I'm worked up. Plus I've already had a SHIT month with work getting shit for stuff I didn't do! plus I'm not getting any positive reviews or any at all and so it makes me think that this story isn't worth writing. Until I'm in the mood for this story again I'll write for it but otherwise, All Might was also incompasitated! he couldn't fight back! the masked man used a quirk that made his mind go blank, he had no thought no NOTHING! don't judge my writing, regardless if you think you're helping me or not but you are not! okay, it hurt my feelings regardless if you meant too or not and I'm not saying you did but I'm an overly sensitive person. Anyway, I have to wrap this up I'm heading to bed. The Toshi/Inko story I'll work on will be a vampire one so if you wanna read it go nuts, until then this will be on hold. I'm sorry.


	7. Inko's Pain

Inko didn't know what to do. It had been a few days since Toshinori had been brought to the hospital. Tomoya, Amaterasu, had been released after having someone named 'Recovery Girl' treat her wounds. But because of all the injuries that she had brought upon herself in order to save Toshinori, Tomoya was told to rest for a week. Right now, Inko had no idea where the white haired woman was.

Looking at the living room, Inko couldn't help but wonder what the boys thought about all of this. It was sad really, their father was still unconscious. This was the longest that he had ever been out for and it frightened Inko.

What if he never woke up? What if he… he died?

Shaking her head, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she turned her gaze back at the boys and saw that Tenko and Izuku were playing some video games. Most likely trying to get their minds off of their father's state and, in a way it did help.

Letting out a sad sigh, the young woman made her way over to the kitchen as she thought that maybe some baking would help get her mind off of it. Though maybe if she was thankful, she would be able to go visit Toshinori today. She'd just have to ask Mitsuki or even Shouta or Hizashi if one of them could watch the boys. It was nice to bring them with her when they would go and visit the blonde, but at the same time she wondered if it was only hurting them more to see their father like that?

Attached to heart monitors to make sure that whatever that quirk had done to him, that it hadn't hurt his lungs, his heart or anything of the sort.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Inko looked at the fridge and frowned as she saw some of the pictures that have been framed on the fridge.

One such a picture was taken by Hizashi, she remembered as Inko had been washing dishes and Toshinori had all but tackled her in a hug from behind. Instead of being mad, she laughed, Toshinori had a big and silly grin on his face and of course, Hizashi thought it was too cute not to take the picture.

Another picture, it was just of Toshinori blushing madly while Inko kissed his cheek. She remembered what had happened. He had been talking about how well Izuku's playdate with Katsuki was going and it had made him proud to know that Izuku was such a kind and good hearted child. Inko of course couldn't help but smile at how Toshinori gushed about Izuku that day, having never been so proud of their son and kissed his cheek which of course had stammered a little bashfully.

In another picture, it was a picture of Toshinori holding onto a baby Izuku with Tenko sleeping, resting his head on his father's lap. All three of them had been watching some kind of movie. Inko couldn't recall what it was but it had Tenko falling asleep after a few hours though it had been rather late. As for Toshinori, he couldn't move, he didn't want to wake Tenko and he also didn't want to put Izuku down in bed yet.

Inko could even recall a few times in the past that it still haunted Toshinori even though he knew deep in his heart that it shouldn't bother him anymore. That it was in the past. Yet, for a few years, Toshinori feared that day, that he had lost Inko. That she would forever be lost to him forever and that no matter what he did, no matter what he tried to do in the dream that he tried to save her only for her to die in the same manner as his sister.

His dreams had lessened to the point that he couldn't ever remember them even now. His mind cleared and void of all dreams of such a thing and for that Inko was thankful for. She knew that those kinds of thoughts, shouldn't taint Toshinori's pure heart and that they should only haunt her if she ever gives into that darkness and cry her heart out.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman pressed her forehead against the fridge as she looked at the pictures. Each and every single one of them holding a dear memory in her heart. She couldn't help but shed a few tears as she thought about each and every moment that she had shared with her husband. Why did this have to happen?

Why did she have to have the risk of possibility losing her husband?

 _'Because I love him so much that it hurts. I don't want to lose him, but I won't stop his dream of being a hero, the symbol of peace and a pillar of support for those in need.'_ Inko thought to herself as she let out a choked up sob as she looked at the pictures once again.

"Mom?" came a voice, causing Inko to turn her head and looked down and saw Tenko looking up at her. His red eyes gazing at her in concern as he frowned a little.

"I'm fine sweetie. Why don't you play with your brother some more?" Inko said with a smile, hoping to hide her tears.

Tenko just stared at her, and it made Inko wonder what was going on in the ten year olds head at the moment. He blinked once, twice before holding his arms up toward his mother. Inko just blinked in confusion at her son before lifting him up in her arms and blinked as he wrapped his arms around Inko as he said "It'll be okay mom. Dad will come back to us, he's strong! He's a hero after all, he'll always come back to us. He'll be here for us mom, just smile!" Tenko said with a small tremble, he was trying to keep in his own sadness.

"Mom? Tenko?" came Izuku's voice, he walked over to them and frowned a little before he wrapped his arm around his mother's leg and peeked up at her. "Mom it'll be okay." Izuku said with a small smile, yet Inko could see that even her youngest was trying to keep himself from crying. Inko couldn't help but fall to her knees and wrapped her arm around Izuku, the family cried their hearts out.

Allowing themselves to wallow in their pain as they waited for their husband, and father to wake up.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko worked at the café and couldn't help but hope that working would allow herself to get through the time while she waited for Toshinori to wake up. Since she broke down in the kitchen with her boys, it seemed as if she felt a little lighter. Having allowed herself to cry about Toshinori's state. Yet, it still hurt her to know that he still hadn't woken up yet and it had been a week and a half since he had been knocked out by that villain.

It puzzled her as to why he hadn't woken up. What did that quirk do to him to make this happen to him for so long?

Groaning a little, the young woman looked up over at the windows and saw all the happy heroes that would come here on their breaks. At first it had started as Toshinori's way of keeping her safe while she was working because of her ex, now though the heroes loved coming here.

It was how she met Shouta and Hizashi. People who she trusted with her life along with her children to keep them safe as well.

Frowning a little, the young woman went to check on the ovens to make sure that all the treats that she was baking for the day were done, after all Shouta was coming in and she had made sure to make his favourite cat shaped treats.

"Yagi-san?" came one of the workers voice, causing Inko to look up and frowned a little in confusion. "Maybe you should take a break, you've been working every day with no break since… your husband." No one knew about who Toshinori was, or that he was connected to All Might more than as his secretary. The only thing they knew was that he was in some kind of accident during a hero fight and was in the hospital.

"I'll be fine Kiyoko." Inko said with a smile.

"No, we all think that you need a break. If you keep working like this you'll only hit burnout." Kiyoko said with concern in her voice. Even her eyes shined with concern.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko pushed herself up as she said "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just finishing some treats for Eraserhead. You know how he loves his cat treats." Inko just smiled before pulling out the baking sheet from the oven and smiled at how the treats went. It made her happy to know that her coworkers cared about her wellbeing, but at the same time she was doing this as a means to forget about her worries for the time being. If she was busy, it made her thoughts only focus on what she loved besides her family. Her job, to see people smile… just like how she tried to make her family happy.

"Yagi-san, I'll finish. Someone is here to see you anyway." Kiyoko said with a concerned smile before grabbing the oven mitts and grabbed the sheet from Inko and all but shooed her out of the kitchen. Inko gave a small smile before making her way to the dining area and blinked as she saw Mitsuki looking at her with a big smile on her face. She was dressed in a dress suit as she had her arms crossed and gave a small wave to her friend.

"Hey Inko, I thought we could have a break together! Let's talk, we haven't spoken since…" Inko knew what Mitsuki was talking about, even before the words left her lips. Honestly, she would rather not talk about Toshinori as it would only upset her more but… Mitsuki only did what she did because she knew what she was doing.

"Okay." Inko whispered before checking herself out for break and made her way back to her friend as she said "Let's talk in my office." Mitsuki nodded her head before following her green haired friend and hummed a soft tune under her breath. Inko knew that song, it was a song that Inko had sang at hers and Toshinori's wedding. God, it was so hard to believe how long ago it was now.

"So, what's been going on? Shouta called me, telling me that you've been down in the dumps and won't talk about what is bothering you. So, talk to me Inko." Mitsuki said gently, not wanting to upset her friend.

Inko could be grateful for that at least.

Looking at her friend, Inko frowned a little before lowering her gaze once more. "I'm scared Mitsuki. What if Toshi never wakes up? I mean, I know he didn't have a blow to the head, or at least not a strong one but…"

"He had just been asleep for a long time." Mitsuki concluded for her. Seeing the green haired woman nod, Mitsuki let out a soft sigh before giving a soft smile. "Inko, if there is one thing I know about Yagi, it is that he won't leave you. Come on, remember all the things he had gone through just to be with you? He healed you Inko, he would never leave you like that." Mitsuki said with a soft smile on her face, causing Inko to gaze up at the ash-blonde woman once again. "Not to mention, you have loved him for so long Inko, I would be rather surprised if you weren't scared for him."

Inko nodded her head. Of course she cared, she loved him so much, her and their boys. How could she not be scared for her husband in the first place? If she didn't then… that would mean that she truly didn't care about him at all.

Sniffling, Inko wiped at her eyes as she said "But, what would I do if he didn't wake up? It isn't me and the boys that need him. It's the world, the whole world needs him. He's their symbol of peace. He's the thing that keeps people smiling." Inko said with tears building up in her eyes.

Mitsuki reached over and patted the hand that rested on the table. "Inko, he's strong. He survived my threats if he hurt you I'm sure he can survive this. Just have faith in him then you can make up for lost time. If you want I can watch the boys so they don't hear anything."

Inko blushed a dark red as she screeched her friend's name. Mitsuki just laughed happily before giving her friend a gentle smile. "I'm kidding. Just take your time to get him back up in strength. He's been asleep for a while so he's bound to be exhausted and will need your help, along with the boys." Mitsuki grinned as she added "Plus, Izuku's birthday is coming up if I recall."

The green haired woman nodded her head. She knew that Toshinori had gotten their son his gifts, and it would mean a lot to Izuku if his father gave it to him but, what could she do while Toshinori was still sound asleep?

Shaking her head, the young woman looked up at Mitsuki as she asked "Can you watch the boys for me after work? I want to visit Toshi and… I want to be alone." Mitsuki nodded her head and gave her friend a soft smile.

"I understand Inko. I would feel the same thing if it was Masaru in Yagi's place." Inko never understood why Mitsuki keeps calling Toshinori by his last name, it just didn't make sense to her, but Inko just gave a mental shrug to that. "Sure, I'll watch the boys for you. I know Katsuki will enjoy some time with Izuku… though Tenko, I swear Tenko has a problem with Katsuki."

"Didn't Katsuki destroy Tenko's handheld system a few months ago?" asked Inko with a frown.

"He did? That little brat." Mitsuki said with a sigh before shaking her head. "I'll replace it, though I should ask Tenko what happened."

"He won't tell you. He doesn't even like to tell Toshi or I anything unless it involves Izuku. We had to threaten to take away his game systems if he didn't tell us anything." Inko said with a sigh before running a hand through her hair before looking up at Mitsuki as she said "And I do thank you so much for taking the boys for me tonight. I… I just need to see Toshi…"

Waving her friends thanks in the air with her hand, Mitsuki just gave Inko a smile as she said "You don't need to thank me Inko. Like I told you all those years ago when he came into your life. I like him, he's a good man and he makes you so happy that it cheers my heart up so much." Mitsuki smiled all the more before patting Inko's hand as she said "Anyway, I have to head out. Break is almost done, I just hope that he does wake up and soon or else I may have to hit him on the head."

Inko blinked at her friend from that, not sure if she would do such a thing or not. Though, at least she had the boys tended too for the time being.

Inko looked up at the hospital that held her husband. It was strange that she had been here almost every day, the only difference was that those times she had her boys with her. This time, she was coming here alone. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, taking a deep breath hoping to calm her nerves before opening them as she started to walk on inside.

Walking down the halls, Inko wondered if Toshinori had woken up even once. Then again, they wouldn't know that unless they had someone in the room with him at all times of the day.

Sighing softly, Inko looked ahead and saw Toshinori's doctor walking down the hall. Making her way over to him, Inko called out to him. The doctor turned his gaze and blinked at the woman before he smiled. "Ah, Yagi-san. Visiting your husband today?"

"Yes, has there been any kind of improvement?" asked Inko.

"Sadly no. We have been doing tests on him though to see what the quirk has done to him. So far we keep coming up empty handed. Whatever happened to him, we are going to keep searching until we can find whatever it was that the quirk did to him." The doctor said with a small smile on his face. As if hoping to assure Inko.

"Okay… thank you doctor." Inko whispered before making her way toward Toshinori's room.

He was still the same as ever before. Just lying in the bed with a heart monitor attached to his chest. It was a calm and normal beep from the machine. He was still breathing on his own and for that Inko was thankful but again, she was still concerned about why he wasn't waking up. Tears sprang to her eyes before letting out a soft sigh and made her way over toward the blonde and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hi Toshi, I'm a little late today. I'm sorry." Inko said with a soft smile, gently grabbing his hand, entertaining her fingers with his as she let out a soft sigh. His hand still felt warm, she knew that he was in there somewhere. At least, she hoped that he was in there somewhere.

Giving a small smile, she said "I'm sorry I didn't bring the boys with me today. But I think this is also overwhelming them as much as it is me. I'm sorry, I know they would have loved to see you awake." Inko tried to sound cheerful, yet she wasn't sure if he would even wake up in the first place. It just seemed so long since she had heard his voice. Having heard his laugh, seen his smile and his electrifying blue eyes. How was it that such small things, that she would miss so much?

 _'Because I love him so much…'_ Inko thought to herself before she looked at Toshinori and gently ran her fingers through his blonde locks. It made her think to that time before she learned of his Pro Hero life when he was so badly injured that he had been asleep yet still seemed to react to her. It was something that made her happy to know that in a way, he could still feel her.

Could still sense her around him…

Yet now, it just seemed as if it was nothing more than a fleeting fantasy to have such a thing happen again. Sighing softly, she started to hum a soft tune under her breath before she started to sing softly under her breath.

 _Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark_  
 _For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_  
 _To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

Looking at her husband, Inko reached out and gently rubbed his cheek with the back of her knuckles as she sang softly. Feeling the pain, the absence of Toshinori's presents at home. Just in her life in general and their children sensed it as well. She knew that she had to do something that she had to help him but what more could she do for him? Other than by being here with him?

 _Melodies of life, love's lost refrain_  
 _Our paths, they did cross, though I cannot say just why_  
 _We met, we laughed, we held on fast_  
 _And then we said goodbye_  
 _And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_  
 _Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

Scooting a little closer to Toshinori, Inko gave him a small smile and searched his face, as if hoping to find a single trace of him hearing her. Yet, it seemed that it wasn't meant to be as he still seemed as expressionless as ever before. Letting out a soft sigh, Inko laid next to Toshinori, careful of all the wires that attached themselves to him so they could monitor him. They had been through so much together, just so they could be together. To be happy and yet it seemed as if everything that they had ever done just to be together, wanted to tear them apart again.

 _In your dearest memories do you remember loving me?_  
 _Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

Her eyes started to feel the sensation of pooling tears building up yet refusing to fall. It was as if she had pools within her eyes, pools that refused to flow downward her cheeks out of her own sadness. A feeling that she wasn't a stranger too, yet these were also the tears of pain that were deep in her heart.

 _A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_  
 _Adding up the layers of harmony_  
 _And so it goes on and on_  
 _Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds_  
 _Forever and if I should leave this lonely world behind_  
 _Your voice will still remember our melody_  
 _Now I know we'll carry on_  
 _Melodies of life, come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_  
 _As long as we remember_

Wiping at her eyes, Inko felt the tears spilling over before she kissed her husband on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow Toshi… Just know, that I'll always be here for you…" She gave him one last smile before kissing him gently whispering "I love you Toshi, so much." She pushed herself up from the bed before turning back to her husband once more. Letting out yet another sigh, the young woman started to walk out of the room.

Yet, what she had failed to notice, was that Toshinori's hand had curled up a little in a small yet weak fist before opening once again.

* * *

 **back to this one, I do plan to keep going with this one, as for the song go listen to Melodies of Life by Lizz Robinett I think I spelled it right. Also I'm thinking of which story to post next, I may post the poll I have up in the next chapter, if you want a link though right away, let me know and I'll send it to you.**


	8. Awake

Inko sighed softly as she looked out the window. It had been rather hard to sleep the last week or so. Toshinori still showed no signs of waking up and it worried Inko greatly. Looking down at her hand, looking at the golden band that rested on her ring finger as she thought about her husband. It was so strange really. Before, they had just been like any other happily married couple. Living their lives and being with their children.

Now though, here she was waiting for him to wake up.

Sighing softly, Inko felt the breeze as she frowned, she had thought that she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw no one. Odd. That had been happening a lot lately. She would feel as if someone would grab her, hug her even but there would be no trace of the person doing so. At first she thought that maybe it was because she missed her husband, but wondered if there was something more.

Maybe she should talk to Shouta about it. He was a smart man, he'd have an idea as to what could be happening.

Shaking her head, the young woman gazed at the stars once again as she thought about her husband. Toshinori, so many people were still wondering where All Might was. They hadn't seen the hero in a while and for that it had Inko worried. What if people discovered that Toshinori, All Might's secretary is really the pro hero?

Rubbing her hand on her forehead, the young woman couldn't help but be concerned for her children. It was hard. She was working, having to tend to the children and of course trying to make sure that they were well tended too as well as trying to visit her husband in the hopes that he would wake up and tell her _'Don't worry my dear, why? Because I am here.'_ That would be something that he would say.

Yet, it never happened.

Sniffling a little, the green haired woman let out a soft yet sad sigh as she leaned herself over the balcony, just gazing at all the people wandering around. Most of them are either pro heroes working late shifts or people just trying to get on home. Though, Inko couldn't help but think back to the times where she and Toshinori would come back home late at night. Either from him having a late shift or both of them having a late shift and Mitsuki watching the boys. They would be running home in order to be with their boys but at the same time just enjoyed each other's company.

Inko wiped at her eyes, a few stray tears having fallen. Why couldn't she have a good life? First getting into an abusive relationship and being saved in the end by Toshinori when he pinned Hisashi to the counter. They became such good friends and then… they started to date and now look at them. Happily married and with two loving children that they love above all else.

Of course, she could have been hurt or worse killed off by Hisashi if Toshinori hadn't come when he had. The only thing that really scared her that night above all else, was when Toshinori had given himself into his own hate and rage. Something that she didn't think was possible in the first place for him. The man, he was normally calm and collected but knowing that Hisashi, Inko's ex had also dated Miyoko and forced her to kill herself that had been his breaking point.

It had been amazing that he had snapped out of it, all because of her own words. Maybe it was because at the time, part of her Toshinori was still in there. That was how he broke free? It confused her, and she didn't understand what had been going on in his head while he fought Hisashi.

Though it was completely one sided as Toshinori was All Might, a powerful hero whom refused to use his quirk on Hisashi.

Inko sighed softly, the young woman looked up at the moon as she wondered what she could do. What she should do? Yes, she knew that she wouldn't lose herself like Toshinori had, or at least she was sure that she couldn't. Then again, she had never been shoved to her breaking point like this before. The young woman looked back up at the moon Inko hummed a soft tune under her breath. It was the same song that Toshinori sang to her as a means to confess his love for her.

It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her. She would never forget such a gesture from Toshinori as long as she lived. He was the reason why she could love again after such an event with Hisashi.

She would never leave Toshinori. He was the only man that she could love, in fact she was sure that she could never love again.

Suddenly, Inko felt something, it was a… hug? Looking around, she wondered why she felt such a thing. It wasn't something that scared her per say, more like, it just baffled her beyond reason. Closing her eyes, she leaned into what she could feel of this touch, in a way it reminded her of Toshinori. Was it him? Was he able to send himself, or a part of himself to her in order to comfort her?

Maybe, she at least hoped that was the case.

"Toshi, please be okay." Inko whispered softly, closing her eyes as she let out a soft yawn. Wiping at her eyes, the young woman pushed herself away from the balcony and made her way over to the sliding glass door and went into her bedroom. She was going to have a long day tomorrow, and she would have to be prepared for it. May as well have her must deserved rest.

Yet, her mind still wandered to whatever that feeling was. What was it? And most of all, whom was it?

* * *

"Shouta, what brings you by?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"I wanted to check up on you… you look like you've lost some weight." Shouta mumbled as he walked into the house. Leaving his shoes behind by the doorway as he made his way to the kitchen. Inko sighed, knowing Shouta he was going to make the tea for them instead of the other way around. "Come on Inko, sit down and have some tea with me. We need to talk." Came Shouta's grumbled reply.

Inko shook her head a little and gave a small smile before making her way to the kitchen and sat down. Looking up, she saw that he was looking for the tea leaves before finding her special batch for times like these.

"So, talk to me Inko. What has been going through your head lately?" asked Shouta with a hum before he set the tea pot on the stove to boil. He looked over at the woman and Inko saw that there was pain in his eyes as well. It wasn't just her suffering, she knew that better than anyone. It was everyone that was suffering. Shouta and Hizashi at the state of their best friend, Inko because of the state of her husband and Tenko and Izuku, because of the state of their father.

It was all so painful for them all and she knew that…

Lowering her eyes for a moment, the young woman let out a soft sigh. "It's been hard lately. I've been working to try to forget about Toshi's condition, but at the same time I can't. I know where he is, I know how he ended up there, I know he's there because he's the number one hero but-"

"But you still worry about him because you still love him." Shouta finished for her before shaking his head. Inko looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's easy to love someone Inko. That is a given yes, but it's harder to love someone while in such a state such as Toshi's." Shouta said with a sigh before leaning against the back of his seat and gave her a calm yet gentle gaze. "But, it doesn't make us weak. It makes us stronger for it, and the love that you two share? Even after everything that would have gone so far out of its way to tear you both down you both…" He leaned forward, giving her a serious look. "Both of you overcame it. Tenko and Izuku are both signs of this."

Inko sniffled a little before wiping at her eyes. Looking up at Shouta, she asked "What should I do then Shouta? I don't know what I can do. It just seems as if everything is falling apart without him around. It's lonely here, the kids even sense that. It's as if the sun itself had stopped shining for us the moment Toshinori was left in the hospital."

"Because he was life itself for all of you in a way. Just as much you were for him." Shouta mumbled before pushing himself up and made his way over to the stove and removed the kettle and started to pour the boiling liquid into two cups before mixing in the tea leaves and straining the leaves from the water. Turning his gaze over at Inko, he asked "Do you want something in it or feeling like keeping it black today?"

"I'll just have some sugar." Inko whispered softly.

Nodding his head, Shouta went to work on their drinks before walking back over to the table and handed the green haired woman her tea. He gave her a small frown before taking his own seat as he gazed at Inko. "I won't lie to you here Inko, but I can't say that I do, and don't understand your pain. Hizashi never went through this like Toshinori is, and I've never been in your situation like this." He sighed softly before looking at Inko once more only to stare at the tea of cup in his hands. "Yet, I won't lie that I've never been scared for Hizashi in my own way. I won't make him choose between being a hero, and myself. I won't do that to him."

Inko nodded her head in understanding.

"Being a pro hero is what Hizashi and I live for. It was a dream we had as children and we do everything we can to make sure that it's a dream that we've worked hard to achieve." Shouta said with a soft sigh before he looked up and stared at the green haired woman across from him. It made Inko frown a little as she looked at the man in question. "Just like how I worry over Hizashi, he worries about me."

She couldn't help but nod in understanding. Of course Shouta would understand, he was in love and had to deal with the good and the bad when it comes to matters of the heart. Yet, he still worked hard in order to keep them both happy yet at the same time he didn't have to work hard to do so.

Inko sighed softly in understanding knowing that her worrying was only natural. That she was only one woman, and her heart was also a fragile thing much like anyone else's. "I don't really know what more I can do for him though Shouta. There isn't anything I can do other than talk to him. The boys, they are too young to fully understand what their father is going through while he sleeps."

"That is true, though I have a feeling that Tenko does. He doesn't act like it, but he is a smart and bright young child." Shouta mumbled before letting out a small grunt before looking around the room. His eyes seemed to show a spark of confusion before sighing softly and looked back at Inko. "Though, he may be putting up a front though so you don't worry about him as well."

Inko could only nod her head slowly in understanding. He must have learned it from her as she tried to put on a brave front so she wouldn't worry her children so much. Yet, she couldn't help but look back down at her tea as she thought about everything that was happening in her life. It just seemed, that no matter what happened in her life, there was always one thing or another happening.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko whispered "I don't know what will allow him to wake up. I don't even know what quirk hit him, and they can't do more research until he wakes up as their other tests show up empty."

"That is true, I had to get Tomoya to tell me more about that fight and what confuses me more is that figure she saw." Shouta mumbled before sipping at his tea.

"Figure?" Inko asked with a frown.

"Yeah, she said she saw someone next to him. She couldn't describe who it was, only that the figure and voice sounded familiar to her. So that narrows it down to anyone really." Shouta grumbled before sipping more at his tea. It seemed that this really did confuse everyone. Whoever that villain was, it seemed to have confused the new hero, so much so to the point that even she had no idea who she had seen that day with Toshinori but, then that was to be expected.

She was a new hero so it makes sense on what she could do as of yet.

Inko sighed softly as she whispered "I just wished that I could do something to help. I'm just sitting by and doing nothing to help my husband or you or even Hizashi." Inko looked up, tears in her eyes once again before Shouta shook his head, causing her to frown at him.

"Inko," He began, causing her to tilt her head a little in confusion. "There isn't anything more you can do other than supporting your husband in his state. He will wake up when you least expect it, it is just a matter of time is all."

Nodding her head, the young woman sipped at her tea. She knew that, of course she knew that but it didn't help with the feeling of feeling so useless to everyone. All she could do was sit around biting at her nails as she waited for her husband to wake up. That was all that she could do and no matter what, she knew that she couldn't help but feel what it was that she was feeling. It just seemed that no matter what, it just wouldn't leave her alone. It made her feel… stressed maybe? At least, something other than useless.

"Everything will be fine Inko, just wait it out a little while longer is all." Shouta said gently.

"I hope so… I so hope so." Inko whispered.

Before anything more could be said, the young woman heard her phone going off, causing her to blink in confusion. Tilting her head a little, the young woman pushed herself up and made her way over to the stand that had her phone before answering it. "Hello?"

 _"Yagi-san?"_

"Yes?"

 _"This is the hospital, I'm calling you instead of the doctor who is looking after your husband."_ said the woman on the line, causing Inko to tighten her grip over the phone. Did something happen to Toshinori? Was he okay? Or… or… _"He woke up but he seems to be acting rather odd. Please come to the hospital right away."_

"Okay, thank you." Inko whispered before turning to Shouta who was staring at her in confused concern. "We have to go to the hospital, Toshinori woke up."

Inko rushed with Shouta to the hospital. Of course, having Mitsuki look after the boys in case this was something that they shouldn't see. It seemed that whatever Toshinori was doing that made them concerned to the point to alert her over the phone. Whatever it was, she had no idea but knew that she had to see this for herself.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked over at Shouta as she saw that he gave her a concerned look as well. It seemed that he was also worried about Toshinori's state of mind or even just his state of, whatever it was that was wrong with him. Was he scared? Did he freak out waking up in the hospital for some reason?

Hospitals did freak him out a little since Inko gave birth to Izuku and they still made him really uncomfortable to say the least. Normally she could keep him comfortable during appointments but otherwise, he did have a little panic attack here and there, but that was about it. As for what they were doing with her husband, that was something else entirely.

Shaking her head, the young woman pushed herself up as she rushed into the hospital with Shouta not far behind. "Inko, did they say what was wrong with him?" asked Shouta.

"No, they just said that he was acting rather strange." Inko answered before making a sharp turn, nearly slipping on the floor before Shouta managed to catch her and pull her along. "Thanks Shouta." Inko said with relief.

"No problem, you'd do the same for me if I was running to see Hizashi." Shouta said with a faint smile on his face.

Inko smiled a little but ran as quickly as her short legs would carry her. A few people telling them not to run in the halls, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to her husband before anything else happened to him. The only thing that she felt any kind of joy about was that he was awake! For that she was thankful, but what could be wrong with him right now? What would make him be acting so strange? It just didn't seem right to her, and she knew that she had to figure out what it was that was wrong with him right now.

Once they reached Toshinori's floor, Inko breathed deeply as she saw the doctor talking with a few nurses. Concern on their faces and it made Inko's heart drop. "Doctor?" Inko whispered, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Oh, Yagi-san I'm glad you're here." The doctor said with a frown on his face as he made his way over toward the green haired woman before looking over at Shouta and frowned a little in concern. "I'm happy that you didn't come alone. We saw that Toshinori had woken up, we have noticed signs of movement from him since your last visit but he seemed to have just woken up."

"So, what's wrong? What makes you think he's acting strange? He just woke up what's so odd about that?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Well, that's the thing. According to past records, he normally panics in hospitals due to a past trauma right?"

"Yeah, it had shocked and scared him to the point that he was afraid of losing me, that the hospital couldn't save me that time."

"Well, he just seems to be sitting there. Blankly staring at anyone or anything that his line of sight captures. He hasn't said anything, and when we ask him some questions he just seems to stare at us before looking away. We thought, that as his wife that you'd be able to help us here." The doctor said with a frown on his face before shaking his head and walked with Inko and Shouta toward Toshinori's room. "Just take it slow, he doesn't seem to be dangerous to anyone since he is quirkless." Right, if only they knew the truth. That Toshinori was really a powerful hero and the number one hero at that. Along with being the symbol of peace that made people feel comfort while they are being saved.

"If you need help, just call for us." The doctor said with a frown on his face.

Yet, Shouta grabbed Inko's hand as he said "Let me go in with you. I know Toshinori won't mean it but if there is a chance that he could hurt you then I need to make sure that you will be safe." Inko looked over at Shouta and gave him a frown. She knew that his heart was in the right place, yet she also had to trust in her husband, that he would never hurt her. Giving him a small smile, she patted his hand as if telling him that everything will be fine. That no matter what happens, Toshinori would never hurt her.

Looking at the doorway of Toshinori's room, the young woman took a deep breath and slowly made her way into her husband's room before looking around the room. Nothing seemed to show any sign of a struggle, no sign that he had attacked anyone in the room so that was a good sign… right?

Her green eyes soon fell on the still figure of her husband. Yet, she saw that he was sitting up in bed, his eyes opened but seemed to not be staring at anything other than the wall. It made her a little concerned for her husband. What had happened to have made him look like that in the first place?

Tilting her head, she carefully walked in the room and whispered "Toshi?"

He seemed to have heard her as he slowly turned his head toward her. The man blinked as her a few times, his brows drawing together as he stared at her in confusion. What was wrong with him? "Toshi, you okay? You've been asleep for a long time now. You ready to go home?" She asked gently.

"…"

Okay, so he really wasn't responding to anyone. Yet, he seemed to be doing something other than staring so that had to mean something. Giving a small smile, the young woman slowly made her way to the side of Toshinori's bed before sitting down on the nearby chair and just gave him a sweet and loving smile. "Are you okay? You are kind of concerning the doctors with your lack of responses."

"…"

Still nothing, what was wrong with him?

"Toshi? Please say something. You have to say something please, I beg you." Inko was starting to get concerned about the whole thing. Why wasn't he saying anything? And not to mention, his eyes… they were different. They normally held an electrical storm within their depths but this time around it was as if the storm had ceased to be. There was nothing there but empty blue orbs looking back at her and it had her rather concerned about her husband.

"…"

"Toshi… please…"

"…"

Inko sighed softly as she looked down at her lap, trying to think on what more she could say to him. There had to be something that she could say to him that would get a responds from the man. Not to mention, the emptiness of his eyes concerned her a great deal, so there had to be something that he would talk about. Yet, what could that be?

Oh wait…

"All Might will be a happy sight for everyone to see again. They all missed him a great deal." Inko said, hoping that would have gained something from the man…

"…?"

He just stared at her with what appeared to be blank confusion. Ugh! This was driving her mad, but it also hurt her more than anything in the world. Lowering her eyes, tears started to build up in her eyes as she tried so hard not to sob. "Toshi, why don't you talk to me? This is killing me, to see that you are awake but not acting like yourself it hurts. Please, just talk to me…" Sniffling a little, Inko was about to wipe her eyes until she felt something gently touching her cheek. Looking up, she saw the blonde staring at her with what appeared to be… concern.

"Toshi?" She whispered softly.

He tilted his head a little and carefully reached out with his other hand as he carefully wiped her tears away and just stared at her. His eyes, empty as they were, seemed to show concern for her. "W…" He tried to speak, he licked his lips as if in deep thought. His voice sounded a little strained from lack of use maybe that was why he hadn't spoken? Because they never thought of giving him water yet. "Who… Who are you?" He whispered…

That was when Inko felt her heart shatter into a million tiny shards.


	9. Panic

He didn't know what had happened to him. All he could remember was a white void, where he sat all alone. Well, mostly alone for the most part. He had some kind of company, and it was a woman who had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. He had no idea who she was, but she claimed to be a friend. So, that had to be something at the very least.

The woman just spoke to him, trying to encourage him so he would wake up. Yet, she also told him the reason she was even there in the first place.

 _"I want to keep your mind together until you wake up. If you don't wake up it could destroy me."_

What did that mean in the first place?

The blonde shook his head at the reminder. How could she keep his mind together in the first place? Not to mention, who was she? Why did he feel like he knew her from somewhere before? Not to mention, why did he always hear another voice? He knew that it wasn't this woman's as their voices didn't sound even close. Not to mention, the song, he followed it, hoping he could find any idea as to where it could lead him and then… he found himself in this odd room.

Shaking his head a little, his eyes searched the room that he woke up in. As if hoping to find any kind of answer to what he lacked in knowing. Even the people who would walk into the room stared at him oddly. As if they were scared for him. Yet, when they would ask him questions, he just stared at them, wanting to be left alone to his thoughts. Really, couldn't they see that he didn't want to be bothered right now? He was trying to sort out his own thoughts, which he couldn't do if he was being bothered.

He could hear them though, mumbling to themselves as they spoke about 'making a phone call'. But to who? Who would they call that would concern him of all people? He was sure that there was no one out there for him, no one waiting for him. Why else would he wake up alone for that matter?

Shaking his head a little, as if to shake any of those thoughts out of his head, the young man looked up at the wall, trying to think about anything that could have put him in here. Was he in some kind of accident? Was he attacked? Mugged? If that was the case then why couldn't he remember? Ugh, this was going to drive him nuts that was for sure.

Soon, he heard a few people talking in the hall, though he couldn't make out any kind of words from where he resided. Maybe if he was lucky, they would just hurry up and leave him alone.

Yet, a voice caused him to look up and blink as he saw a green haired woman walk in. She stared at him, as if she knew who he was. Her eyes, they looked like emeralds to him, pools of green that seemed to show him the purity of her soul itself. She spoke to him, but he didn't seem to pay attention to her. He was focused on her.

The way her hair fell over her shoulders.

The way her eyes seemed to sparkle with so many emotions that he couldn't read them properly.

It seemed that she would ask him something, though he wasn't listening to her at all. He could only frown at her as he focused more on her eyes. On how expressive they were to him. Yet, seeing the pain only growing worse each time she spoke, and seemed to ask him something. He wasn't paying attention still and it seemed to only upset her all the more.

Why did it hurt him to feel such pain in the first place? It hurt him, knowing that she was hurting and it seemed to be because he wasn't responding. But, how could he respond? He wasn't even listening to her, not to mention he was thirsty. Maybe he should have asked the nurse for some water or something while they were talking to him.

When he saw her tremble, even slightly he knew that something was wrong. She wasn't looking at him, and her shoulders shook as if she was trying to keep in her sobs to herself. It made his heart clench painfully at the sight.

He had to do something.

Reaching out, he carefully cupped her face against his hand and got her to look at him. He slowly reached over with his free hand and wiped her tears away. It bothered him, to see her cry like this. Frightened him that he had no idea what it was that brought on these tears but he knew that it had something to do with him.

What else that confused him more than anything was the weird feeling in his heart. It felt as if he knew her, that she meant something to him but what could that be? It just baffled him, confounded him that he would be so concerned for this woman. Yet, there was a part of him that seemed drawn to her. Why that was, he wasn't completely sure but it had to mean something.

As she gazed at him, calling him 'Toshi' the man wondered if that was his name, yet, the way she looked at him in confusion. No, not confusion, but hope. It seemed as if she was hoping for… something. What was it?

Yet, when he asked her who she was he saw more pain reflect in her green pools. It hurt him to see so much pain in those beautiful pools of hers. But why was she so hurt? Why did this hurt her more than it should have? Did she know him? Odd, he was sure that he had no idea who she was. After all, if he had met her, surely he'd meet a beautiful woman such as her.

Right?

The woman looked down, more tears rolling down her cheeks as they all but seemed to spill past his hand that still resided on her cheek before excusing herself and walked out of the room. He couldn't help but frown at her before pulling his arms back and sat back in his bed. There was something that bothered her, he knew that much when she started to talk to the doctors in the hall. He hoped that he could even get some water, god he was thirsty.

"You made her cry so much." Came a voice, causing the blonde to nearly jump out of his skin as he looked over at a raven haired man. He looked so exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The blonde frowned a little as he felt something for this man. Not as strongly as this woman but a strong bond that seemed unbreakable. "Why would you do that? She's been worried sick about you since you've been in here."

"She knows me?" asked the man with a frown on his face.

Hearing that made the man stare at him with a frown on his face. Leaning closer to the blonde, the raven haired man narrowed his eyes before he looked over his shoulder and saw the doctor staring at him before making some kind of gesture with his hand as if to get him to ask some questions. Maybe the blonde would even find out somethings such as why he was here in the first place. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah…" The blonde said with a frown.

The raven haired man nodded his head before looking over his shoulder. "Get a pitcher of water and a glass please." The doctor nodded before he spoke to some nurses and told them to get some water. Otherwise, there was soft chatter in the hall, he could make out the woman's voice and it made him want to see if she was okay. He had to know if she was okay, just as he was about to get up he felt the man push him back down. "Stay there, I have a few things I wanna ask you."

The blonde nodded his head so the raven haired man could speak.

"Where are we?" asked the man.

"Japan."

"What is ten plus forty-nine minus seven?"

"Uh… fifty-two?"

The raven haired man hummed softly in reply before looking up and saw the nurse coming in the room with a pitcher and water. The man thanked her before taking it from her and poured the blonde a glass. "Here." The blonde nodded his thanks before sipping the water slowly and sighed in content.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The blonde peeked at the raven haired man and frowned a little in confusion. He wondered why he was even asking these questions in the first place.

"Okay, another question for you. Do you know what 'quirks' are?"

"Yeah, they're pretty much super powers for humans." The blonde answered with a frown on his face. The raven haired man leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest as he seemed to be in deep thought. It seemed that he was starting to put pieces together and it seemed to bother the blonde a little more. Made him want to learn what this was in the first place. "Why are you asking me these in the first place?"

"I want to confirm something." Answered the raven haired man before he looked at the blonde straight in the eyes. "What is your name?"

"That's simple its… it's…" He frowned a little, what was his name? Eyes widening, the man felt his shoulders rise as he felt his heart starting to race within his ribs. Breath starting to quicken as if they couldn't stay in his lungs long enough to go to his brain. Hell, he could even feel his eyes dilate to the point where they were needle tips. Who was he?!

"Inko!" shouted the raven haired man.

He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that before he could process anything else he felt arms wrap around him. Pulling him into a warm embrace. His breath was still quick, as was his heart but he couldn't help but start to relax a little as he felt… warm. Comfort and… safe. Blinking slowly, the blonde slowly peeked up and saw that it was the green haired woman. She ran her fingers through his hair, the motions itself was soothing and relaxing.

The man could even hear her humming softly, her cheek pressing against the top of his head as she just kept humming. The song itself, was so soothing. "I…" He tried to speak, but the woman shushed him, as if him speaking would only get him going again. He wondered, why was she doing all of this for him in the first place? He hurt her didn't he? So why would she want to comfort him of all people?

"It'll be okay Toshi, just relax." She had whispered between her humming.

 _'Is that really my name? And, why does it sound so right coming from her to have her call me that?'_ he thought to himself before he felt his eyes starting to droop. Slowly, but surely the young man started to fall asleep. His breathing relaxed, as did his heart before he felt sleep consume him.

* * *

Inko couldn't help but frown as she looked at her husband. She had been talking to the doctor, leaving Shouta to speak to Toshinori. Yet, when Shouta had yelled out for her she knew something had gone wrong. When Toshinori was panicking, shaking as he was she knew that she had to do something in order to comfort him. The only thing that she could think of, was to hold him much like how she had during some of the nightmares that he had before they were married.

It seemed silly to him, but it worked for the most part.

As she gazed down at the sleeping Toshinori, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that set him off. Moving her gaze to Shouta, she frowned a little as she wondered what it was that had happened. The doctor himself even looked confused for that matter. "What happened?" asked Inko softly, not wanting to wake up Toshinori.

"I asked him a few simple questions. Mostly common knowledge for the most part. Yet, it seemed when I asked him what his name was, he started to panic." Shouta answered calmly before turning his gaze to the blonde and frowned a little. "It's as if he lost his memories only about himself." Inko frowned a little in confusion. He only lost his memories, about himself? Inko was about to open her mouth to reply but it seemed that Shouta held up his hand to silence her. "Think about it Inko. He has no idea who we are, because we are tied to his own life's memories. Any memory based on himself, his own life, was erased, stolen most likely by the villain that had done this." Inko frowned a little.

"But what are we to do? We can't have him wandering around without knowing who he is…" Inko said with a frown.

"I'll have to find the villain, since Amaterasu still has the scent she could track him down but that could take time since her sense of smell is better at night." Inko sighed softly before she looked down at her husband. He was just sleeping away, without a care in the world. It was as if he had no idea what it was that was going on around him. "Though, I don't know what we can do to help him." Shouta mumbled.

"Well, since it seemed that trying to force him to remember things would cause him distress. I'll look up in some files to see if I can find anyone with a case of amnesia such as Toshinori here. As for him though, I think it is best to keep him in a familiar environment."

"But he'll freak out-" Inko went to say but the doctor shook his head.

"Only if you try to force the memories. If he tries to remember at his own pace, it may help him. Tell him his name that can be a good start. As for what more to do, I think it is best that you tell anyone that knows him to not give away too much about his life. Who knows what would happen should they reveal too much." The doctor said with a soft sigh before pushing his glasses up. "Though, I do fear what could happen should he be forced to remember too quickly. Since he has no recollection of who he was, he will try to adapt a new persona, and may reject the old one. If you take it slow, then it should be enough to help him restore his memories."

"But what if… he never remembers?" asked Inko with a frown.

"I don't know Yagi-san, I really don't know." The doctor said with a sigh before adding "I'll go and get the release forms. You may take him home today if you wish or even tomorrow so you may contact your friends and family about his condition." With that, the doctor left.

"What should we do?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Right now, you seem to be the one thing that calms Toshinori down. I think it is best that you stay around him for the most part. I know you still need to work so we can all take shifts to help him out." Shouta mumbled before looking at the blonde in the green haired woman's arms. He was still asleep, Inko wondered how he could sleep like this after being asleep for over a week?

Inko sighed softly, running her fingers through his hair a little more before whispering "I want to help him. I want him to remember me, to remember us and our friends. Do you think… you could go the house and remove all the pictures of Toshinori and I from the house and hide them? Tell the boys too about the situation. They're smart, they'll know that they can't reveal to their father who he is to them." Inko wanted to cry, this was all so painful for her.

It felt like in some way, she had lost her husband, and now she had to hide who he was in his own home. What more could she do? "Maybe set up the guest room as well. I… I can't have Toshinori sleep on the couch and I know that if he's still the same man deep down, despite not having any memories of himself he won't take the bed."

Shouta nodded before he walked out of the room. Pulling out his cell as he did so. Most likely texting Hizashi in the hopes that he could get his boyfriend to help with clearing out the pictures and of course the guest room. It made Inko wonder what their lives were going to be like while Toshinori tried to recollect his memories. She knew that they had to do something, but what more could they do? It almost seemed as if the battle has already been lost on her.

As if this couldn't any worse, it broke her heart that even though he still looked the same, he wasn't. His eyes, still empty and void of any sparks like they usually did. Though, she had noticed that he only spoke to her and Shouta. Was it because he had only been thirsty and couldn't speak because of how parched he was or was it something more? What could it have been?

Looking down at the blonde, Inko whispered "Please remember us Toshi, that's all I want from you." She kissed his forehead before nuzzling his blonde locks. "Please…" Inko begged in a whisper.

* * *

Shouta sighed softly as he and the new hero, Amaterasu was clearing up the Yagi home of pictures that had Toshinori, Inko and the kids in. It was a rather daunting task but he knew that it was something that had to be done. He turned and saw that Amaterasu still had a sullen look on her face, did she still feel guilt over what happened?

Shaking his head, he grabbed a few more pictures as he calmly said "Stop that right now Amaterasu."

"It's Tomoya, I'm not a hero right now." She said with a sigh before looking over at Shouta and frowned a little. Her wolf ears twitching at him as she asked "And stop what? Working?"

"No, stop that look you're giving. Inko doesn't blame you for anything that happened to Toshinori and she won't. Inko is far too kind to blame someone for such a thing that wasn't directly your fault." Shouta grumbled before rubbing his shoulders as he looked over at the guest room. "You finish up here, I'll go and do the guest room alright?"

"Yeah, alright." Tomoya said in a soft voice.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were the only people in the house, he would have had a hard time hearing her. Shouta wondered if she had trouble with guilt, or if she just couldn't let it go as easily as other people could. It was rather puzzling, in a way it reminded him of Miyoko. Which was rather strange, there was no way that they could have known each other in passing. Miyoko never mentioned knowing anyone or even meeting anyone while she was dating Hisashi all those years ago. It was rather puzzling.

The raven haired man sighed softly as he went to the guest room where Toshinori would be sleeping. It would be odd to see that for sure. The few times the man was late coming to work, Shouta had to go and get the blonde and wake up to Toshinori sprawled out on the bed, blankets thrown over the edge of the bed and snoring loudly. With Inko snuggled up against his side as if trying to stay warm.

He won't lie, but he found the sight rather endearing. A sign at what Toshinori did just to keep Inko in his life and to keep her happy.

To have this happen to the family was rather heart breaking and it made Shouta wish that he could do something to help the family but what more could he do? It wasn't like he could have an idea as to what he could do to help them.

"Eraserhead?" came Tomoya's voice, causing him to look over and saw Tomoya standing there. During his week of training her, he found it odd to see her in normal clothes. Just seeing her in a white t-shirt and a pair of black jean shorts with heeled sandals. Her tail wrapped itself around her leg as if she was nervous about something.

"You can call me Shouta, we're not on duty like you said." He mumbled before walking over to the woman. "What is it?"

"I'm just curious, do you want me to hide this picture as well? It is of Toshinori but it doesn't have the kids or his wife but… um…"

"Show it to me."

Tomoya nodded her head before holding up the picture to the man and he couldn't help but feel his heart clench at the sight. It was a picture of Toshinori and his sister happy and laughing at the camera as they each had an outstretched arm out, most likely holding the phone to take their picture. He couldn't believe that this picture was out in the house for anyone to see.

Then again, Toshinori may have wanted to make sure that his sons knew who their aunt was. Which, made sense to Shouta as Miyoko was a wonderful person. She was lovely yes, kind even though she was over the top with her dreams so to speak. He couldn't help but feel a tear roll down his cheek before nodding to Tomoya's question. "Yes, hide it as well. Toshinori won't have any memory of her anyway."

"He won't even know his sister?"

"Yes he- wait how do you know who she is?" Shouta gave her a dark look, which almost made the young woman back up a bit in fear. "Tell me right now how you know this! No one should know this! She has been kept out of the public eye about her connection to Toshinori's hero persona!"

"I… I um…"

"What is it?!" Shouta said with a glare, looking ready to kill if he could.

"I'm sorry but I can't reveal everything. I… I can't. I'm not ready to share that information." Shouta glared at her which made her flinch all the more. Looking up, she stared at him with wide golden eyes and Shouta knew that she was scared for her safety at the moment. "I'm sorry."

"I won't tell if you tell me."

"You can't promise that. I don't know you well enough to know that you will keep your word sir. I am sorry, but right now you are not my boss but even then I can't tell you. It is something that is between myself no one else." She looked down before bowing to the man and went to finish her cleaning.

Great, she was a mystery that was for sure. The only thing he knew was that she seemed to have her own secrets that she didn't want to share yet. He knew that, but when it came to Miyoko, he couldn't help but be protective and curious. Miyoko was like his own sister and he loved her as such. When she died, it had been a blow to him, Hizashi and Toshinori. The latter of course ended up forgetting about her for years.

Covering his eyes with his hand, he let out a groan before sliding his palm down his face. This was all just getting even more complicated as time went on. He couldn't help but wonder what he should do right now. It just seemed as the closer he was getting to Miyoko's past the further away he became and it bothered him.

Sighing softly, the young man looked over at where Tomoya had taken off too and frowned a little before he went back to the task at hand. Now that he thought about it, her powers were familiar to him. He knew her powers from somewhere, but where could they be from? He didn't know, but he knew that he had to do something about this. Maybe she won't be willing to share that bit of her past with him, but maybe she would at least tell him about her powers a little more. There had to be something to this.

Looking at the time, he saw that Inko should be arriving home soon with Toshinori. The man though wouldn't even know that this was his home, that he and Inko lived here as husband and wife.

When he had returned to the room after making a phone call, he saw Inko removing Toshinori's wedding ring as he slept. It wasn't that she wanted too, it was that she _had_ to. It was one thing to allow his memories to return to him slowly, but too much too soon would only hurt him and he may end up rejecting who he was. Sighing softly, the young man saw Inko crying as she slid his ring, along with her own in her pocket for safe keeping until she could lock them both away.

"Inko, we'll find out who did this to him, we'll do whatever we can to make sure that he remembers who he was." He hoped so at least.

* * *

 **what would you like to see in the story further down the road?**


	10. Sunflower Home

Inko smiled at Toshinori as they drove to their home. Well, to him he was no one but a guest that much she could gather from him. The boys had been told that they couldn't call Toshinori 'dad' because he had no idea that they were his children. Too much information would hurt him, and cause some kind of overload. It was different when he remembered his sister because that was something he had blocked.

This time, it was a quirk that had taken his memories, and they were still looking into the villain that had done such a thing.

Sighing softly, Inko peeked up at Toshinori and saw that he was just gazing out the window. The sparks of electricity didn't return to his blue orbs yet, and that still concerned her. It was as if the man that was once there had been removed from his own body, the spark of life that made him, Toshinori. It had the young woman rather concerned for her husband, but she knew that she had to be careful around him as well. If she overloaded him with information about his life, then it could be rather dire.

Looking back at the road ahead, the green haired woman frowned a little as she tried to think on what they could talk about. There had to be something that they could speak about but, what could she do? What could they do in the first place? It just seemed as if she would be talking to a total stranger, even though this stranger just so happened to be her husband.

"Um… Miss Inko?" came Toshinori's voice, causing her to look over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yes Toshinori?"

"Why are you helping me? I mean, I'm a stranger aren't I?" Toshinori asked, his voice seemed to sound rather confused.

"You aren't a stranger to me though Toshinori. You are very close to my family." Inko said, trying hard not to tell him the truth. The truth about just how close he really was to her family.

"But, why can't you tell me anything?" asked the blonde.

"Too much too soon would only hurt you more than help you. They think it's better to let you try to regain your memories on your own." Inko said with a soft smile before letting out a soft sigh.

"Okay… um… can you tell me how old I am at least?"

"You're thirty." Inko answered honestly.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"I don't look it…" Toshinori whispered to himself. Inko wanted to smile at that, of course he'd think that of all things. It was something that made her a little jealous about, he still looked like he had when they first met. Then again, they've only been together for six years. Inko let out a soft sigh as she thought back to when Inko would think poorly about her own appearance and Toshinori would just say that she was even more beautiful than the year before.

"May I ask something?"

"Yes, but I can't make promises that I'll answer you."

"Okay, um… how long have we known each other?"

Inko blinked a little at that before looking over at the man. She couldn't be sure if this itself would be too much but, at the same time… it couldn't hurt to at least tell him that much. "About six years." Inko said with a soft yet fond smile. Toshinori looked like he was about to ask her something else but she just shook her head at him. "No more questions Toshinori, it's best that you remember on your own alright?"

"Fine." Toshinori said with a pout. God it was so cute! Yet, as she drove, she could faintly make out that the blonde was staring at her. As if she was the most interesting person in the whole world. Did a part of him still remember her, or was it that she herself, was just an enigma to him? So many things that would go through her head about the possibilities that was going through the blonde's head but she knew that there was a good chance that she could tell him much of anything. Or even anything more than she already did.

"Is something wrong?" asked Inko, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"No, but… I'm rather curious. You don't have to answer me this but… I feel like I've heard your voice." Inko blinked in shock as she looked at him for a brief moment before turning her gaze back to the road in front of them. "I mean, I know that it is rather impossible but… I just feel like I've heard it." Inko wanted to cry, wanted to allow her own tears and sadness to overflow her but she knew that she couldn't.

Or at least she tried not to.

"Gah! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Toshinori said, his hands flying around. In a way, it reminded her of when they first met and it only made her cry harder. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault. In a way this is almost like how we first met." Inko giggled a little before turning her eyes back on Toshinori only to frown a little. He just had a frown on his face, his eyes still lacking their usual shine and spark. Wiping at her eyes, the young woman calmly said "Don't worry about me Toshinori. I'm okay, I just cry easily. My son is the same way."

"Son?"

"Oh, yes my boys. You'll meet them soon enough. They're… excited to see you again." Inko whispered softly. It wasn't a lie per say, they were excited but more so at having their father back at home. Though, she knew that they would be disappointed seeing that their father had no idea who they even were in the first place. It was already painful seeing the man she loved like this so how would it not be painful for Izuku or Tenko for that matter.

"If you have sons then… aren't you married?" Toshinori asked with a frown on his face.

"Um… it's kind of complicated right now between the two of us."

"How so?" asked Toshinori.

"He… he had to go away for a while. I don't know when he'll be back but I hope he'll return to us." Inko whispered softly, her voice sounding a little watery as if she was trying to stop herself from crying again. Sniffling a little, the young woman calmly said "Here we are." She then parked the car outside, it was one thing that she didn't like using.

It was mostly Toshinori's car, so he was the one that drove it the most. Even though he told her many times in the past that she could use it, she didn't want to bother him about taking his car when he needed it more than she did.

"This is where you live?" Toshinori whispered in shock and awe. His eyes wide, almost with a childlike wonder to him. It almost made the green haired woman laugh a little. Yet, what Toshinori said next made her a little concerned. "What about my own home?"

"The doctor thinks it's best that you are surrounded people who know you. Maybe by being surrounded by people who know you it may help spark some memories." Inko explained, in a way it was the truth. The doctor believed that it was best that Toshinori was surrounded by his family. Even though, he had no idea that they were his family. Inko knew that she had to make sure not to overload her husband's mind with memories or else risk himself getting hurt in some way or another.

He just nodded his head before he got out of the car and turned and stared at the green haired woman with a tilt of his head. Inko just frowned a little at the blonde as he just seemed to stare at her. It made her wonder, why did he keep staring at her like that? It was as if he was trying to figure her out, even though he said that he knew her voice from somewhere. There was something more to it than that, but Inko couldn't be sure as to what it was that was happening to her husband.

"Toshinori?"

"I… I'm sorry I don't know why I keep staring at you like this but… I… I…" Inko gave him a soft smile at that before reaching out and taking a hold of his hand. He frowned a little as he stared at their joined hands. Though, Inko held onto one hand with both of hers as she gave him a soft smile. "Inko?"

"Toshinori, don't worry about a thing okay? We are going to do everything we can to help you regain your memories. All you need to do is have a little bit of faith is all. The kids, Shouta, Hizashi and myself are gonna do all we can to help you get your memories back okay?" Toshinori nodded his head and gave her a small smile. That was something, a sign that her Toshinori was still in there. Though, she couldn't be sure as to how long it would take until she could find out what that quirk was, and what had happened to him.

"Okay… thank you." Toshinori whispered, a smile growing on his face and it made Inko's heart start to hammer in her chest. God, how was it that just a simple smile from her husband would be enough to make her feel so light headed.

"Follow me." Inko said before leading the blonde to the main door before turning back to Toshinori and saw that he seemed nervous. Curious, and maybe even a bit frightened. Not that she could blame him for such a thing as that. After all, he was in the hospital for over a week and had no memory of who he was but of everything else. So this was bound to scare the man, even just a little.

Opening the door, Inko looked around as she saw that the boys didn't run toward them. Maybe they knew that they couldn't crowed their father and for that she was thankful for.

"Izuku? Tenko?" Inko called out with a frown on her face.

Soon, the young woman looked over at the living room and blinked in shock as she saw the new hero coming out of the living room. "Tomoya?" She said in shock. She was sure that it was Shouta that was looking after the boys.

"Sorry, Shouta got called in at the office and couldn't find anyone else to look after the boys for you and well, he remembered how Izuku took a shine to me so… yeah." Tomoya said while she rubbed at the back of her head, giving a nervous smile as she did so. Yet, when her gaze fell on the blonde man behind Inko, a flash of guilt appeared in her eyes before looking away. "Um, I'll take my leave though. If you want, I can look after the boys for you anytime you want. It's no problem for me unless I get called in."

"Tomoya, if you want you can stay a little longer." Inko said with a frown.

"No, it's okay. I have a friend to go and meet up with." Tomoya said with a small wave of her hand before grabbing her purse that was at the side table and bowed to Inko. "If you do need anything just let me know and I'll make time for the boys." She gave Inko a smile, yet the green haired woman could still see the guilt within the teen's eyes. Inko knew that this woman was keeping it bottled up and it was only hurting her more than it should.

"Okay… but, you are welcome here you know that right?" Inko said with a frown.

"Thank you." Tomoya said before walking out of the house, only to stop as she looked up at Toshinori and frowned a little at the man. It seemed that Toshinori was a little confused about the expression on the white haired woman's face before she let out a soft sigh and walked out of the house, leaving everyone behind in confusion.

Inko looked up at Toshinori and saw that he was looking around. His eyes looking a little curious, but at the same time he seemed rather confused. It made her wonder what it was that was going on in his head right now. "It's bare." Toshinori whispered, as if it didn't seem right to him that the walls had nothing on them. Inko frowned a little as she gazed up at her husband and made her way over to the man before gently grabbing onto his hand. "Come on Toshinori, the boys are excited to see you again."

Though, she just hoped that he didn't have another episode much like the one he had at the hospital when Shouta asked him what his name was.

Toshinori frowned a little as he followed Inko to the living room. Just as Inko thought, the boys were both watching TV and she had noticed that they had closed notebooks on the table. Even Izuku had his hero notebook closed as he watched whatever it was that they were watching. "Boys?" Inko called out, causing the two of them to look up and blinked.

"Mom!" Both boys yelled as they ran to their mother and hugged her legs. Yet, Izuku looked up at Toshinori and almost seemed as if he wanted his father to pick him up but thought better of it. At least, when he got a look at Toshinori's eyes, or more like the lack of sparks in his father's eyes the small green haired child whimpered. It made Toshinori frown in concern.

"Um… hello?" Toshinori said, not sure what more he could say it seemed.

"Boys, you remember Toshinori right?" Inko asked, giving them a look that told them to go along with her. That they couldn't reveal anything about their connection to their father.

"Yes." Tenko said with a calm expression on his face as he looked up and then turned to his mother. She gave him a small nod before saying "I'm Tenko, this is my little brother Izuku." Izuku hid behind his brother and waved shyly at Toshinori. Inko wanted to squeal at how cute it was. Though Inko knew that Izuku was still such a sensitive boy and more so when it came to either her or Toshinori being hurt.

"Hello." Toshinori said with a small smile, it seemed that being around the children had him nervous.

Inko smiled at the boys as she said "Now you two, go clean up your rooms okay then go wash up for dinner."

"Okay. Come on Izuku." Tenko said grabbing his brother's hand and walked off with the green haired boy who seem to keep staring at his father.

Once they were out of sight, Inko let out a soft sigh as she ran her fingers through her green locks as she looked up and saw Toshinori frowning a little in confusion. "Toshinori?"

"How old are they?" asked Toshinori.

"Izuku will be five soon, Tenko's ten."

"Izuku… he's so tiny." Toshinori whispered softly.

"Yes, he was born early due to… some complications with me." Inko whispered softly before shaking her head and smiled up at Toshinori. "Now, you sit down and relax alright? I'm going to go and make some dinner." Toshinori nodded to her before he sat down on the large couch. Inko almost wanted to point out that he personally picked out the couch due to his large size and the rest of them being so small compared to him. She gave him a small smile before making her way over to the kitchen.

It was nice to have him home, that much Inko couldn't deny but… at the same time it was as if it wasn't him home but a stranger. He had no idea who they were, who anyone in his life was for that matter. All he knew now was that his name was 'Yagi Toshinori' and that she was a friend. In a way, it wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the full truth.

Sighing softly, the young woman worked on making one of Toshinori's favourites. It was one of the things that she had told herself that she'd make for the man when he got home. Yet, would he even still like it in the first place?

Everything had changed, that's what it felt like. Izuku was in a sense, scared of his father because his eyes looked different, that much she could gather from the poor boy. But, what she also noticed was that Tenko seemed nervous around his father but, that was to be expected. Right now, their father was like a stranger to them and there was nothing that they could do about it. At least, not until the man regained his memories.

Sighing softly, the young woman looked over and blinked as she tried to think on what she could do for Toshinori. It just seemed that he was indeed curious about the life he had lost, but with how he reacted with trying to remember his own name made her and the doctors think that learning too much too soon would only hurt him.

Maybe even make him reject the very idea of who he was.

"Inko?" came Toshinori's voice, causing her to turn around and blink in confusion as she saw the man. The very man that seemed to haunted her thoughts at every second of the day.

"Yes Toshinori?"

He shifted side to side as he gazed at her and frowned as he stared at the green haired woman in front of him. "I was wondering if you wanted some help? I mean, I know that I don't know or remember how to cook but, maybe you could direct me? On what to do at least?" Inko blinked as she stared at the tall blonde man in front of her and couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Of all the things that hadn't changed, it was his desire to help people. Giving him a soft smile, the young woman nodded her head, making him smile his blinding smile. "Okay, so what do I do?"

Inko couldn't help but smile as she started to cook with her husband, it almost felt as if it was before his accident.


	11. Restless

Tomoya sighed softly as she waited at a local café for her friend. It was hard for her lately. Sure, the work was easy, but her guilt kept eating up at her. It bothered her, making her think that Toshinori wouldn't be in this state if she hadn't separated from him. Maybe she could have done something else but no, she hadn't been able to do a single thing for her boss. She had failed in her promise to the one person who had faith in her after her parents…

Closing her eyes for a moment, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she sat outside in the sunlight. It was the one thing that made her feel a little better. A little closer to her mother at the very least. Her mother, who had the quirk that allowed her to harness the powers of the sun to increase her strength and shoot out beams of sunlight. She could create drawings in the air at will.

Yet, because of her father's quirk, moon/wolf, she couldn't draw at will but had to rely on her own sweat to create ink to do such a thing as her tail acted as the brush.

As for her father, he had in a way, his own duel quirk as it was mostly a wolf-based quirk but it depended on the state of the moon.

Her tail thumped against the ground a little before she let out a soft sigh. It made her wonder if what she was doing was even the right thing to do.

"Yo!" shouted a male's voice, causing the young woman to look up.

Walking toward her was a tall man with orange-red coloured hair that was styled in spikes. The ends of each spikey strand are orange, red, black, white and grey. She figured it was due to his quirks base form so to speak. His long orange tail hung out behind him much like her own tail did as she walked. He wore a simple red t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Shun, about time you got here." Tomoya said with a frown on her face.

"I can't help it Tomoya. The ladies can't get enough of the great hero Fox Specter." Shun said with pride. Tomoya just gave him a bland look as he just chuckled a little at her. "What? You don't believe me that I am a very big ladies' man?"

"No I don't. No one tolerates you because of your jokes Shun."

"Oh you wound me Tomoya! You wound me!" Shun said with a laugh before taking a seat in front of her. "So, my sun and moon what brought on this desire to speak to me?" Shun said with a big grin on his face.

"Endeavour let you go early again didn't he?"

"No." Shun said with a chuckle. "He's just pissed off that I took down a villain before he could in one hit is all. The man just can't take a joke anymore."

"Oh really, you telling him off while on the phone with me wasn't a giveaway to how much the man wants to fire you?" Tomoya blandly said.

"Meh, he won't though. Because that would look bad on him for firing a promising hero. Plus, it's just so much fun to torment him." Shun said with a grin on his face as he leaned on the table, his chin resting on his palm as he gazed at the woman with his calm amber eyes. "Now, tell me what is bothering you so much?"

"What makes you think anything is bothering me?" Tomoya asked in a whisper.

"Well, normally when you want to meet me you shoot me a text in case I'm working. If you're calling me, it means that you are upset about something that's been bothering you for a while and is eating away at you." Shun pointed out with a grin on his face.

Tomoya sighed softly, she knew that being his friend was a pain in the ass. But, she couldn't help it. They got along, and they had a connection that she knew was unbreakable. "Well, remember how All Might kinda went missing?" She began.

"Yeah, it was all over the news. He was training a new hero then all of a sudden they said that he disappeared. What's with that?" Shun said with a frown before his eyes widened and stared at her in shock. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No!" Tomoya all but shouted at him with a growl.

Holding his hands up, he calmly said "I'm joking Tomoya, relax here."

"It wasn't funny! Why would I kill a man that I need to repay for… for…" Tomoya went silent, she hadn't even told Shun about the promise that she made all those years ago. She had told herself, that if she couldn't repay her, that she would repay the only other person that was connected to that woman. The only way to do that, was to help All Might in his state of mind as it was now. Sighing softly, she leaned her head on the table as she looked up at Shun, her gold eyes looking a little glossy with unshed tears.

"Tomoya? What's wrong, talk to me here?" Shun said with a frown. Tomoya blinked as she saw Shun giving her a serious expression. It seemed that his joke switch had been flipped to 'serious' finally. "What happened to make you feel like this?" Shun asked with a frown on his frown.

"All Might and I were ambushed. We separated to deal with villains and I tried to reach him but was blinded by a light. He just… stood there. It was weird, it was like the lights were on in him but no one was home. I don't know what happened, I mean I feel like I did. As if I had seen it happen before but it couldn't be possible. I mean, he should be gone shouldn't he?!"

"Tomoya?"

"I mean, the man had attacked my parents so long ago and there was no way that he could be around right? I mean, the cops could have stopped him by now and had managed to stop him but… but… but… but…" Tomoya started to stutter, her eyes wide in memory as if she was trying to get her mind to process everything that was happening in her life.

"Tomoya!" Shouted Shun, causing her to look up in shock as she stopped talking. "Breathe here. Okay, explain to me what happened?"

"Promise not to talk about it. It's a secret that no one knows about this and I trust you because…"

"Because I'm honour bound right?"

"Yes."

"Fine, tell me what is it?"

Tomoya started to explain everything that had happened before Toshinori lost all of his memories. She started to speak to him about the villain, about the light and of course the spirit that she had seen. It wasn't part of her quirk, that much was for sure but it made her rather puzzled about the whole thing. Then she went on how she tried to fight off the villains until help could arrive for All Might even after he had 'shrunk' down to his normal self. His true self.

Shun seemed to stare at her in shock at that moment. She looked down as she added "I also took on most of his injuries. I didn't know how long he would have survived like that but I had to do-OW!" Tomoya cried out as she held her head. Shun, having slammed his hand onto her head, not enough to cause serious damage but his glare told her to shut up.

"Tomoya… what have I told you about using that! What if you had taken far too much to the point that it killed you?! What would I do huh?!" Tomoya sank in her seat a little. It was odd being scolded by Shun, this never happened so it was a sure sign that he was pissed off. "You're my friend, the only person that puts up with my jokes knowing that they are jokes! I swear to god if you ever pull that shit again I'll find a person who can bring the dead back to life and kick your ass."

"You won't."

"Okay I won't kick your ass but I'll yell at you!"

Tomoya sighed softly as she looked up at Shun. "Anyway, I feel bad though. It's my fault that he's like this. That he has no memory of who he was. If I had done something sooner than maybe I could have stopped it. I could have been able to stop the villain from doing… whatever it was that he had done to All Might."

"Tomoya."

"Hm?"

"Maybe All Might needs this as a break or something. After all, he has many women that would be throwing themselves at him. Give the man some joy in this at least! Come on who wouldn't want to bang him- OW!"

"Shun I am trying to be serious here!"

"Fuck. Fine, what more do you want me to say here?"

"I don't know Shun… maybe you could help me? Have there ever been villains that did something with someone's memories? Come on, Endeavor must have seen something like this before." Tomoya said with a frown on her face.

"Hm, it's possible. I'll just need clearance from the man. Though I highly doubt I can unless I offer to give him the credit but ugh… work."

"Please?" Tomoya said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No… I… must… resist… eyes." Shun said, trying to look away only to groan. "Ugh fine." Tomoya grinned a little before her smile turned sad. "Shun, you know you're my best friend right?"

"Of course I do." Shun said with a soft smile before he reached over and gently held her hand as he said "Also Tomoya, what happened wasn't your fault. It doesn't matter what you think, if everyone says that it wasn't your fault then it wasn't. Hell, if anything you saved All Might for being there with him when it happened. He could be dead right now. Be proud of that more than anything." Tomoya looked at him with wide eyes before they started to shine with tears.

She couldn't help but smile before tackling Shun and held onto him. Of course, the man wasn't expecting that from her as he yelped out in shock. Hugging him, Tomoya calmly said "Thank you Shun." She kissed his cheek before pushing herself up as she said "Now, let's get something to snack on shall we? My treat!"

Shun just grumbled about women and their clingy habits before following his friend into the café.

* * *

Toshinori groaned slightly as he rolled out of bed. It had been two days since he had been staying with Inko and her family and he felt off. It was a struggle for him to sleep, he wasn't even sure why that was. But, every time he tried to sleep it almost felt as if he was missing something. That he should have something to snuggle with but at the same time he wasn't sure what that was in the first place.

Sighing softly, the young man pushed himself out of bed and ran a hand through his blonde locks as he walked out of the guest room. He wondered about his life, the life that he had forgotten but it just seemed as if everything was wrong here. The boys seemed scared of him, nervous around him and that hurt his heart. What did he do to make them so scared of them? Had he abused them? No, that couldn't be the case, if that was the case Inko wouldn't have let him around them right?

Letting out a groan, the young man walked down the hall. It was rather quiet in the house, did everyone leave? Frowning a little, he walked toward the kitchen and blinked his eyes as he saw a little note on the table for him.

Making his way over to the note and read it over.

 _Toshinori, I didn't want to wake you but I had to leave for work and I had to take the boys to school. You'll have the house to yourself so be comfortable. Also, I left some food for you to reheat if you get hungry. I'll try to check up on you later I'm sorry! Inko._

Toshinori sighed softly as he ran his hand through his blonde locks again before setting the card aside and made his way to the living room. Maybe watching some TV will help keep him distracted. Honestly, he felt rather restless. It just seemed wrong for him to just be lying about and doing nothing. It just seemed as if he should be out there doing something to help people.

But what could he do? It wasn't like he had a quirk that he could use to help people in the first place.

Sighing, the young man leaned his head back as he gazed up at the ceiling, trying to think on what he could do to help Inko.

Frowning a little, the young man lifted his head as he heard some music playing on the TV and blinked as he leaned forward and started to hum along to the tune. It sounded familiar to him. He wasn't sure how but maybe he had heard it before. Unless he was one of those people who had something like a musical memory.

Hm, he wondered if feelings had been stolen from him as well. He wasn't sure, but he felt like there was something there between himself and Inko. That was something that he had noticed lately. Every time he was near her, he felt as if he had some kind of unbreakable bond with the green haired woman but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew that there had to be something that she was hiding from him, but what could it be?

It was almost like when he has offered to help her cooking. Sure, he had no idea how to cook at all… at least he was sure he never knew in the first place. But, he felt as if he always helped Inko cook in the past when they were together. But why? Surely she had help from her husband right? Hm, now that he really thought about it he's never seen a ring on her finger either. Were they even together or they never had a proper ceremony?

"Ugh this is going to drive me nuts!" Toshinori growled out in frustration. Laying back on the couch, his face buried in the pillow as he tried to clear his thoughts. Everything was so close in his reach but at the same time he felt as if everything was out of his grasp. What could he be missing here? It seemed as if everything that was happening so far since he woke up was strange.

The woman, Inko, his heart beat quickened in his chest as he thought about her. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he wondered why someone like her, an angel even… dared to bother with someone like him in the first place?

Were they really friends or was there something more?

Shaking his head, the blonde sighed before rolling over as he thought about the man that had been in his hospital room. Shouta? Yeah, the blonde felt like he knew the man as well. As if they had been through some tough situations in the past but what could those be?

The boys, Tenko and Izuku, he felt like he would gladly do everything in his power to keep those two safe much like Inko. But why? And, was that what he really felt for them? He knew that he felt a powerful urge to protect, at least that's what he was thinking of doing at the very least.

Digging his fingers into his head, the young man wanted to scream and shout at the world. Why did he have to lose his memories? Why did he have to be like this?! Why!? It felt as if everything was against him in some way or something, as if the world wanted him to suffer! Suddenly, Toshinori felt something poking his shoulder, causing him to slowly lift his head as he turned and blinked as he saw the concerned face of Izuku. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be in school?

"Izuku?" He mumbled in confusion. The little boy shuffled his feet a little in confusion, looking like he was about to speak only to think about it differently. "What are you doing home? I thought your mom took you to school with your brother."

"Um…"

"You didn't take off did you?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

"Uh…"

"Come on, what made you run all the way ho-" It was then that Toshinori blinked as he stared at the boy a little more clearly. The boy was covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises. How was that even possible? Quickly lifting himself from his laying position, Toshinori sat on the couch before he carefully reached out and lifted the small child and sat him on his knee as he asked "What happened?"

The green haired boy just sniffled a little, his green eyes filling with tears until they seemed to roll down his cheeks. Toshinori frowned a little, it seemed that Izuku still didn't like him. At least, not enough to really confide in him. Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori pushed himself up from the couch as he said "Well, if you don't want to tell me that is your choice. But I should at least try to get you cleaned up at least." He looked at the small boy in his arms, holding him to his chest as the little boy sniffled and nodded. "So, where does your mom keep the first aid kit?"

"The bathroom." Izuku said with a small sniffle.

Nodding his head, Toshinori made his way to the bathroom. He hummed a soft tune under his breath, not really sure where it came from really but he just gave a mental shrug.

Once he reached the bathroom, Toshinori set the child on the closed toilet before he pulled out the first aid kit. He turned to stare at Izuku now and again before frowning at the child in confusion. Well, a mixture of confusion and concern. It had only been two days since he had been here, and he couldn't blame the child for being so uncomfortable with him in the house.

Though, he also couldn't help the feeling of being concerned about the child as well. Izuku just struck him as a rather sensitive child that made anyone drawn to him. Drawn to want to help him, to shelter him. To want to keep him safe, but he couldn't truly understand the feeling really.

"Toshinori?" came Izuku's voice, causing the blonde to turn to the child as the little boy sniffled as he sat there. Looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yes?"

"Why are the other kids mean to those who… who don't have a quirk?" asked the child.

Toshinori frowned a little. Really, he himself wasn't a hundred percent sure but he couldn't help but try to search his own feelings on the matter. It was something that he himself couldn't really explain to the boy. After all, Toshinori had no memory of his own childhood at this given time. He knew that he had to do something, no, more like he had to say something to help the boy with his own problems. "I'm not really sure. Some children, are raised to hate anyone who don't have a quirk." Toshinori said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But, why don't I have a quirk…? Both my parents have one so why don't I?" Izuku said with more tears rolling down his cheeks. Toshinori frowned a little more before sitting on the floor in front of the boy. Gently grabbing onto the boys arm, Toshinori carefully sprayed the boy's scrapes with disinfect spray. Mostly in deep thought as he tried to think his words carefully. Izuku was a child, and even he knew that children trusted the words of adults more than anything.

"Well…" Toshinori began, struggling to find the words. "They just think they're better than those without quirks. But, they still lack one thing." Izuku looked up at Toshinori as if wondering what it was that they lacked. Toshinori looked at the boy and gave him a small smile before reaching up and patted the boy's curly green locks before ruffling his locks. Izuku closed one eye as he stared at Toshinori with a frown. "They lack a good heart."

"They do? How are you so sure that they do?"

"Well, from what I can tell about you." Not to mention the feelings that he felt swirling in him around the boy. God it sounded creepy like that really… "You have a good heart Izuku, someone that most kids don't have or even dare to have." Toshinori calmly said before getting back to the task at hand. Once he had finished cleaning up Izuku's scrapes and cuts, he started to bandage him up. "Anyone would want that, even most heroes would want such a thing. But, it's hard for most heroes to have a good and kind heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But how are you sure if you don't remember?" Izuku said with a frown.

"I watch the news while it's just me in the house." Toshinori said with a chuckle before patting the boy's head again. "Now, I think that's everything. Now, what should we do? I know your mother will be notified about you taking off from school- wait… how did you even get home?"

"I walked…"

"Izuku…"

"I know my way home! I knew that I would be safe, I… I…"

"That was still dangerous. You could have been kidnapped and your mother wouldn't have known what happened to you." Toshinori said while he crossed his arms across his chest, just gazing at the poor boy. Izuku sniffled a little and Toshinori knew that he was being tough on the boy but he had to learn that he couldn't just wander off like that. What would the boy's father do if he was here?

 _"He would have done the same thing as you."_ said a voice, causing Toshinori's eyes to widen as he turned his head and gazed at the woman from his… could he say dreams? Coma dream? He wasn't sure, but she was here! He thought that he made her up! There was no way that she could be here! Shaking his head, Toshinori turned his head away, ignoring her for now as he merely just stared at her with a frown on his face as he gazed at the green haired boy and gave him a small smile.

"How about, until your mother returns we watch some TV hm?" Toshinori said with a small smile on his face.

Izuku blinked as he said "You won't call mom?"

"I don't know her number so I can't do that." Toshinori said with a chuckle before pushing himself up from the floor and lifted Izuku up in his arms, holding the child close to his chest before making his way to the living room and sat down before looking at the small boy as he said "How about you choose what we watch? I think I've hogged the TV long enough." He chuckled a little before giving Izuku the remote and watched as the boy switched to a cartoon based on a hero called 'All Might'.

As the show went on though, Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little as he thought that the hero, All Might looked awfully familiar to him.


	12. Toshi's Rest

Inko had received a phone call from the school saying that Izuku had taken off and left the school grounds. She of course had panicked and tried calling the house hoping that maybe Izuku got home but she had received no answer. It made her worry about her son, to the point so that she had told everyone at the café that she had to leave early. Thankfully, she had been able to appoint someone to watch the café so she could pick up Tenko and make a mad dash for the house.

She had hoped and prayed that Izuku had made it home and that the phone was simply off the hook and had died. That was the only thing that she hoped for. The thought that her child was in danger at all made her fear and worry for his safety.

In times like these, she wished that Toshinori, _her_ Toshinori was around to help their son and pick him up during these bad times. Yet, right now she was living with a mere shell of her husband and it had her frightened all the more for her youngest child.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked over at Tenko as she saw the little boy playing his new hand held system that she had to have replaced. He looked up at his mother as he said "I'm sure he's fine mom. Izuku is a smart kid."

"You're making yourself sound old sweetie."

"I'm old at heart mom." Tenko answered with a small smile. But even she could see that he was concerned for his brother. Mostly just trying to make her feel better and for that she was a little thankful that one of them was trying to keep their head on straight. Yet, all of this worry was rather nauseating and it made her want to pull over and throw up out of how much her nerves were rubbed raw at this point.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman drummed her fingers along the steering wheel of the car before pulling into the driveway. Killing the engine, the young woman and her son walked out of the car, Inko locked the doors before making her way toward the house. Dear lord she hoped that he would be in the house.

"Izuku?" came Inko's worried voice. Tenko ran into the house, making the green haired woman say "Tenko no running in the house!" Inko followed the boy as he seemed to be searching for his brother in a quick fashion, as if not finding Izuku was the end of the world. Well, the end of their world. How could they not be worried about the boy in the first place?

Once they reached the living room, Inko couldn't help but smile softly at the sight.

Laying on the couch was Toshinori, his one arm laying limp onto the floor from his perch. His other hand resting around Izuku as the child just seemed to be as tired as the blonde. Toshinori snored a little in his sleep but not as loudly as he usually was when he was exhausted. Making her way over to the two, Inko grabbed the throw blanket and carefully draped it over the two only to Toshinori to grunt in his sleep and slowly open his eyes.

"Huh? Inko?" Toshinori yawned loudly before rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Inko whispered softly.

"Hmm…" Toshinori hummed in reply before he tiredly looked up at her and seemed to blush as he avoided eye contact. Inko tilted her head a little at the blonde wondering what was going on in his head, she just gave him a small smile at him though. Toshinori soon looked down at Izuku and frowned a little in confusion as he said "Didn't think he'd still be asleep."

"So he was asleep before you? What happened? Why did Izuku take off from school?" Inko started to ask many questions, at least until Toshinori held up his hand with a yawn.

"He was bullied I guess. They beat him up with their quirks and he ran off. I found him in the house as I laid on the couch." Toshinori rubbed his face once again before looking at the sleeping form of Izuku. "He didn't tell me everything which I don't blame him for that. All I could get was that because he hasn't gotten a quirk yet they decided to bully him. I cleaned him up best I could and took him here." Toshinori shifted a little where he laid on the couch without waking the green haired boy. "After a while, he fell asleep against me and I was tired too… I was just gonna let him sleep on the couch and I'd go back to my room but he didn't let go of me so… yeah."

Oh, Izuku didn't want to lose the comfort of his father. Even though Toshinori still had no clue about his connection to Izuku in the first place, the boy did. Yet, it also seemed that in some odd way, Toshinori did as he held onto Izuku much like he did when the boy would have a nightmare when he was three and wanted to sleep with his parents.

She would have always woken up to Izuku laying on Toshinori's chest with the blonde holding onto the boy as if protecting him from the world around him.

Just like how he had found them on the couch.

Inko smiled a little as she said "Izuku's always been like that. Whenever he wanted to be comforted, he'll hold onto whoever he wants and be cuddled like that until he decides he has forgotten about his troubles. Unless he tries to hide his troubles from myself and his father." Inko gave Toshinori a small smile as she knelt next to the couch as she said "Though I'm surprised you yourself were sleeping."

"I didn't sleep well last night. I was exhausted leaving the guest room and I guess after watching some show about a hero named All Might and of course Izuku falling asleep just made me crash once I was comfortable."

Inko giggled a little, which only seemed to make Toshinori a little confused as he gazed up at her. "Sorry, this is something that you'd normally do. If you were tired enough the moment you were comfy you'd be out like a light. It'd be so hard to wake you up!"

"How'd you know that?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

Uh… "You'd sometimes crash here if you lost your key." Inko said with a small smile. Hoping that would be enough to explain everything. At least, she hoped it would.

"Oh."

It seemed that it worked.

"Um, can you get him off of me though? I need to get up…" Toshinori said with a frown on his face. Squirming a bit, Inko had an idea on what was wrong. Giggling a little, Inko carefully lifted Izuku in her arms, though the boy grabbed at Toshinori's shirt, as if he didn't want to be separated from the man. Inko smiled a little before carefully prying her son's hands free of the shirt to allow Toshinori up and made his way to the bathroom.

Inko couldn't help but wonder what she could do. It seemed that even though Izuku was nervous around his father right now, a part of him couldn't help but still go to the man for comfort. It made her wonder, what Toshinori thought about this. What was going through his head right now, what made him already reach out for Izuku when he needed help the most? Or was it something else? Inko wondered, if Toshinori could only remember feelings and such? It seemed as if, even though Toshinori's mind may not remember, his body did for the most part.

Sighing softly, the young woman looked down at Izuku and saw that he was indeed bandaged up. Toshinori had treated his wounds, it was rather amazing that he could do such a thing but then again, it was kinda common knowledge on what to do. So that had to mean something at the very least.

But, Toshinori was still a far from recovering any of his memories.

This was going to be a long and difficult road for the whole family.

* * *

Shouta hummed softly to himself as he went through some of the paper work in the hopes of finding any kind of source as to who this villain was. It seemed that everything that he would come up with, he would come up empty handed. Frowning a little, the young man scratched at his chin as he looked over at any and all paper works as he tried to search for the villain.

From what he could gather, the man had some kind of memory based quirk. That was from what he gathered about the information that Tomoya had given him. There were a few villains that dealt with memory or even mind related quirks, but it still didn't help him much at all. Even all the data base's at the agency didn't have much to go by.

Tomoya of course, had asked a friend of hers who worked at another agency. As for which one, he had no idea as she didn't give out that kind of information.

Sighing softly, Shouta grumbled a little under his breath about how troublesome this really was but he knew that he had to find out what happened to Toshinori. About this villain so he could figure out how to get the man's memories back. He had to do something at least. Whatever it was, he had no idea but he hoped that Inko was having an easy time right now. It had to be hard, seeing the love of her life with no memory of her or their family, the life that they built together.

Shouta was sad himself, the thought of his friend having no memory of his life, of their friendship and all the things that they had gone through just because they were friends.

"Shouta?"

Blinking his dark eyes, the raven haired man looked over and blinked as he stared at his husband and frowned. "What is it Zashi?" asked Shouta.

Hizashi sighed as he ran a hand through his long blonde locks, staring at Shouta with concerned green eyes. Shouta looked away as he let out a soft sigh as he leaned against the back of his seat. "I'm just trying to figure out who this villain is. There has to be something we're missing here." He groaned a little before he let out a sigh of content. Hizashi had reached over and started to rub at his temples causing him to give a small sigh. "Thanks." He mumbled softly.

"So, tell me what's wrong?" asked Hizashi.

"Besides the search? Everything. Inko is going through a deep emotional pain. Makes me wonder just how much pain she was going through when Toshinori didn't remember her. He still doesn't." Shouta mumbled before tilting his head back as he stared at his husband's concerned eyes. "It makes me wonder what would have happened if it was you that lost your memories. I'd… I'd be lost if you forgot me." Shouta whispered the last part.

Hizashi gave Shouta a small smile before kissing his husbands forehead. Shouta closed his eyes in bliss as he enjoyed the contact of the man's lips. How was it that this man could easily calm his nerves? It just didn't make sense to him, but at the same time he didn't care. He was happy that this was one thing that he could never truly understand.

"It was just his memories stolen right?" asked Hizashi.

"Mhm, just memories about his life really. So we're not in his memories anymore."

"I have an idea." Hizashi said, causing Shouta to blink as he stared at the man. "Memories are one thing, feelings are another. Didn't you say before that Toshinori didn't respond to the doctors at all when he first woke up?"

"Yeah, but he also didn't respond to Inko either at first."

"True, but he still did something at least. He wiped away her tears, I think maybe his body still knows her. He still wanted to comfort her so that had to mean something." Shouta hummed in reply at that. It does mean something, so if he could find records on a villain who had done such a thing like that, then maybe he could have a better chance at finding the villain who did this to Toshinori.

"I think I have an idea." Shouta mumbled before hunching over his laptop and started to search for the man. For the villain that did such a terrible thing.

"Alright, well I'll start dinner tonight. It's my turn to cook. Maybe this week I'll try to visit Inko, Toshi and the boys. I just hope Inko isn't a crying mess when I go down to visit." Hizashi said with a grin on his face before he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Just try not to burn the apartment down again."

"That happened _once_ and that was two years ago!" Hizashi countered.

"Doesn't matter. You nearly burned the apartment down because of that." Shouta grumbled before he started to type away at his laptop. He knew that Hizashi didn't get worse with his cooking, in fact his cooking had really improved since then but either way. It was fun to have that hanging over his head whenever it was his turn to cook. It made Shouta smile a little at that. Though, he knew that he still needed to give Hizashi a break now and again with the teasing.

Sighing softly, Shouta knew that he was going to have a lot of work in for him. Though, he couldn't be sure how long this was even going to take. Even with his limited amount of time, as he had no idea if the villain would be after Toshinori or not…

* * *

Toshinori sighed softly as he laid on the couch. Just flipping through the channels. He was rather bored, he wanted to go out and about but Inko was scared that he would overload his mind or something. Whatever that meant anyway, sure he knew that he had no idea who he was completely, but he still needed to have some kind of time out and about.

Would just going outside, even for a moment be enough to tear at him?

 _"She's only trying to look out for you, you know."_ came a woman's voice, causing Toshinori to look up as he stared at the smiling face of the woman he saw in that white void. Izuku hadn't seen her before so, was this a result of his memories disappearing on him? He couldn't help but frown a little at her as if he was trying to figure out who she was. _"Only you can see me."_ She said with a frown on her face before letting out a soft sigh.

"Who are you?" asked Toshinori as he pushed himself to sit up on the couch.

 _"Oh, I'm someone you've known since you were born. I'm someone who was close to you, this isn't the first time you forgot about me though. First time you forced yourself to forget, this time it wasn't by your choice."_

"So what, you some kind of imaginary friend or something that my mind brought back?" Toshinori grumbled.

The woman just giggled a little as she shook her head at the blonde. _"No, I'm more than just some imaginary friend that you created. Sadly, I can't tell you who I am to you but, I can say that you were rather… traumatized about my death."_ Toshinori stared at her with wide eyes at what she said. His breathing started to quicken as he felt his heart starting to beat so loudly that he could hear it in his ears.

Did she just say…?

Oh god she had to have just said that she was a ghost!

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Toshi!?" Inko rushed into the room as she saw Toshinori staring at nothing but air in front of him. Though he didn't notice her there, he seemed to be staring at whatever it was that he was staring at. "Toshi!?" Inko shouted as she rushed to his side and held onto him. The man was breathing heavily, mumbling about 'ghosts' and 'spirits' and the like. Toshinori though didn't seem to know what was going on. Was this a quirk that he didn't know he had? If that was the case, then why didn't anyone notice it before?

Toshinori tightly shut his eyes, trying to breathe, trying to get himself to stop panicking like that. God, why did seeing a ghost scare him so badly? Then again, it wasn't like he was told that he could even see ghosts in the first place.

The blonde started to relax a little as he felt the gently feeling of Inko running her fingers through his locks. Breathing deeply, he started to relax as he slowly looked up at the green haired woman and saw that she gave him a small yet gentle smile. "Feeling better?" She asked softly.

"Yeah… I… I'm sorry." Toshinori whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Because, I must have frightened you with my scream." Toshinori whispered with a frown before just resting his head on her shoulder. He wasn't sure why but he felt rather content like this. To have her arms around him, really he had the desire to wrap his own arms around her but refused to do such a thing. It was improper, not to mention she was married. There was no way that he could do that to her.

"I was more concerned than scared Toshi…" Inko whispered softly.

"Um… Inko?" Toshinori mumbled softly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you calling me Toshi? You've been calling me Toshinori…" He asked with a frown, a small blush on his face as he peeked up at her.

Inko blinked down at the blonde as she blushed a little herself. Why would she blush at him of all people? "Um, you see… all of your friends call you that and since you didn't remember me, I thought it was best that I called you by your full name instead and-"

"Inko, breathe."

Inko blinked as she looked down at him in shock. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at the blonde which only made him stare at her in concern. Had he said something that had shocked her so much? "Inko?" He whispered gently, afraid that if he spoke louder that she would fall apart in some way.

"Sorry, um… if you don't want me to call you Toshi just let me know and I'll-"

"I don't mind." Toshinori interrupted her. Causing her to blink at him in shock once again. "I kinda like it, plus I can't really explain it but… um…" Pulling himself back, away from her arms as he scratched the back of his head and blushed a little at her. "It just feels right to have you call me 'Toshi'. Something that makes me rather happy."

Inko stared at him with wide eyes before her green pools started to shine with unshed tears. Toshinori stared with wide eyes as he quickly started to panic again. Shit had he made her cry?! "I'm sorry!" Toshinori all but cried out, not really sure what it was that he had said to make her cry like that.

"No, I've been waiting to call you 'Toshi' again but I was scared that it would be too much for you. You've been through so much lately that I don't want to add onto it and make you have another attack like you did in the hospital. I wasn't sure what I could do." Inko said with a sniffle before looking over at the man with tears rolling down her cheeks. So it was because she was afraid for his mental health. It did kind of made sense, even though he wasn't really happy with the idea.

Maybe they should all just try to live their lives. That was all they could do wasn't it? Though, Toshinori knew that they had to do something.


	13. Tenko Speaks His Mind

Toshinori stretched his arms above his head. It was still hard for him to sleep, he felt like there was something missing in this picture. As if he was to have something with him as he slept but he couldn't be sure what it was. Izuku, well the boy had fallen asleep on him and it had brought an odd protective comfort to him. It completely fill the void that he had in his heart but he knew that it had for the moment helped him to sleep even if it was only a nap.

Scratching the back of his head, Toshinori groaned a little as he pushed himself out of bed and went to make his way to the living room. Until that… that… _spirit_ appeared before him again. "What do you want?" Asked Toshinori with a frown.

 _"You should just tell Inko that you are having trouble sleeping. It's been two weeks."_ She said with a small frown on her face. She went to reach up to touch Toshinori but he just backed up slightly in fear. Thinking that the spirit would try to steal his soul or something. It was bad enough that he lost his memories, there was no way that he was going to lose his soul too.

"Just leave me alone. I don't know what you want from me, but you are really starting to creep me out here." Toshinori all but snarled at the spirit before managing to walk around her and left the bedroom. He couldn't help but shudder at the idea that the spirit could steal his soul. At least, he was assuming that would be the case. Why did she bother him? Why did she act as if she did really know him and why, most of all did she show concern for him? There was no way that they could know each other… right?

Shaking his head, he tried to ignore the gut feeling he had about that spirit. She told him that they've known each other since they were little, since they were born. But how could that be? It didn't make sense, not to mention, Inko won't tell him anything of his life.

 _'My life… a life that I can't remember other than feelings or emotions.'_ thought Toshinori as he let out a soft sigh.

Yawning softly, he made his way to the bathroom. Thinking maybe a shower would help him wake up. Another restless night was something that he hadn't wanted, he had hoped that he would have some kind of decent sleep but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be.

Stretching his arms above his head, the young man made it to the bathroom and opened the door as he rubbed at his eyes once again. Yet, what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. His eyes were wide as he stared at the woman whom had been taking care of him all this time and had always seemed to be nothing but smiles and joy.

But what he saw, made his blood run cold as he stared at her scarred back. "Inko?" He whispered softly.

Inko yelped as she turned around, holding her shirt to her chest, her face a bright and deep crimson. "Toshi?! I… I…" It seemed that she had no idea on what to say to him. Not that he could blame her. All he could do was stare, it seemed his body was stuck in place, he could faintly hear the cries of a woman, screams of pain, begging and pleading along with tears of a mixture of pain and fear.

"Toshi?" Inko called out to him. Yet he didn't seem to move. His mind going through flashes of emotions as they seemed to swirl up within him. His body started to tremble, his knees buckling under his own weight. If it wasn't for Inko, he would have fallen flat on his face as she held onto him. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move?! "Toshi!?" He couldn't… couldn't move!

Inko gently slapped his cheek, hoping that maybe it would shock him out of his trance. Nothing. "Toshinori snap out of it!" Inko shouted at him, slapping him much, much harder.

Blinking his blue eyes, Toshinori looked up at Inko and truly saw how scared she was. Why would she be so scared for him? Blinking his eyes a little more, he reached up and gently placed his hand on her cheek as he asked "Can you forgive me for making you worry?"

"Forgive you? Can you forgive me! I didn't lock the door, I didn't think you'd be awake yet… I should have locked the door regardless and I didn't, can you forgive me?" Inko said with a frown on her face. He could only stare at her, his eyes filled with worry and concern as he looked at the green haired woman. He sat himself up a little more as he gazed at her.

A part of him wanted to wrap her up in his arms. Wanted to hold onto her and tell her that everything is okay. That no matter what happens, nothing would change what he felt. HE knew that much, that feelings couldn't lead him astray… right?

Damn it, he wanted to kiss her too but of all the things that he couldn't do as it was improper.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he calmly said "I'll just walk out of the room and let you finish up whatever it was that you were doing. I'll have my shower after." He pushed himself off of the floor before he made his way out of the bathroom and toward the living room. Things were complicated for the blonde that much was for sure. Though he wasn't sure what more he could do. It just seemed, as if everything that was happening to him lately was just getting a little out of hand.

Though he couldn't help but think back to the scars on her back. Why did he feel like he's seen them before? It just felt like everything was spiralling out of control in his life that it was making less and less sense to him. But why?

"Toshi, I'll need you to look after the boys for me after I'm done here. I have a few things to pick up for tonight."

"Oh, sure Inko."

Toshinori just had a small smile, what could go wrong with that?

* * *

Honestly, the shower didn't help much. He still felt so exhausted that he thought that he would just fall over asleep at any given time. IT made him wonder why that was in the first place. Yawning once again, Toshinori made his way to the living room and frowned a bit as he saw the boys playing some kind of game. Well, guess no TV for him but ah well, watching the boys entertain themselves could be just as good right?

Taking a seat, Toshinori leaned back on the couch as he watched the two boys playing a fighting game of some kind.

Tenko turned his head for a moment before looking away. "So, why aren't you gonna tell us to shut the system off?" He asked softly.

"Why would I? Not my house, you boys have a right to this TV as your mother." Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"Sure…" Tenko mumbled with a frown. Toshinori couldn't help but frown at him in confusion. Why was the boy acting like this? He felt like the kid was usually happy, though not as happy as his brother but still close enough.

"Tenko? Did I do something to upset you?" asked Toshinori, trying to figure out what he had done to have earned a cold shoulder from the boy.

"No."

"Then why do you seem like you hate me?"

"I don't."

"But you sure seem to act like you do my boy."

That was when Toshinori noticed the controller in his hand had crumbled away and Toshinori looked at the child with wide eyes. Tenko pushed himself up onto his feet before making his way over to Toshinori and glared at him. His red eyes filled with tears, and for a moment Toshinori thought that the child was going to use his quirk on him but he had noticed that the boy's gloves were back in place. "Do not call me that! I'm not your boy! My father is gone, he was sent away and you are the thing that stands in his place!" Tenko shouted, tears building up in his eyes.

"Brother…" Izuku said with a frown on his face as he went to push himself up to stop his brother. Toshinori held up his hand to the green haired boy as he stared at the boy with a frown. It was obvious that this boy had a lot of pain going on. Not that he could blame him but it, as he himself had a lot of problems himself. Even if Tenko's wording confused him a bit.

"Why?! Why did my father have to go away?! Why did he have to leave mom?! I told him that he had to keep her happy, that he had to keep her safe but no! He's _gone_ and he may never come back!" shouted Tenko, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.

Toshinori frowned a little more, so it bothered the poor boy to have another man, one who wasn't his father in the house… Sighing softly, the young man sat on the edge of the couch before he lifted the sobbing boy under his arms and set him on his lap. The blonde looked down at Tenko and saw that the boy was trying hard not to sob again. He felt like he had dealt with something like this before and gave the boy a soft smile before ruffling his hair a little. Earning a little 'hey!' from the poor boy. "Tenko, I know that this is hard for you. It's hard for me too."

"I doubt it." Tenko mumbled.

"Tenko, answer me this… do you think it'd be easy for anyone who has no idea who they are? Who they were? To have no idea who you were and maybe even bump into someone who has no idea if they know them or not?" Toshinori said with a small frown on his face, causing Tenko to look up at him with a frown on his face. The blonde gave him a small smile as he went on. "It isn't easy for me either. I have no idea who I was, what I did in my life or if I even have family for that matter." Tenko seemed to flinch at that and it made Toshinori curious as to why that happened.

"Your mother is a dear friend, she told me that much and I feel like that is the truth. I know that I care about all of you, feelings don't lie I'm sure." Toshinori said softly before he let out a yawn against the back of his hand. Rubbing his eyes he sighed softly, he really needed some sleep but it was harder for him to sleep and he wondered if there was something he was missing here.

"You promise not to hurt mom?" asked Tenko, causing the blonde to look down at him with a frown on his face. "You won't hurt her right? Mom has been through enough heartache."

"I would never dream of hurting her. Your mother is a special lady." Toshinori said with a frown before giving the boy a small smile before setting him down. "Though, I can't say that she'll be happy seeing that you had used your quirk in anger." He chuckled a bit when he saw Tenko's wide eyed stare of fear.

The boy said something in another language, something that he could understand. "Watch your language."

"Huh?"

"You cursed, you shouldn't be cursing at your age!" Toshinori gave him a very disapproving look which only made the boy shrink a little in on himself as he shifted from foot to foot. "Don't let me catch you saying that again young man do you get that?!"

"Yes sir." Tenko said softly.

Toshinori blinked a little as he stared at the boy. Where did that come from? It was as if a part of him had just surfaced when he had heard Tenko curse. What was with that? He was sure that he shouldn't have felt such a thing unless he had to deal with something like that before. Rubbing his forehead, he let out a soft sigh before mumbling "You know what, I think I'm gonna lay down here, just watch you two play some games. I think your mother left so I need to look after you two."

"Okay." Izuku said with a big grin on his face.

Toshinori swore that he had seen that smile before but he couldn't really be sure as to where it came from.

* * *

Inko sighed softly. She hadn't expected for Toshinori to see her scars this soon, or even at all for that matter. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't expected him to wake up yet and walk in on her while she was changing from her shower. Looking out the window, she wondered what she was to do about Toshinori's memories. It seemed that even as the time went by that she couldn't bring herself to tell him anything.

What if he had a panic attack like the one he had in the bathroom? And that was just by looking at her scars.

Inko sighed softly as she thought about him. The happy memories, the bad, and the present memories that haunted her. It just seemed as if no matter what came in her life, something would try to ruin her life for her. First Hisashi with his obsession of her, his abuse to the point that she had taken off and him kidnapping her when she was pregnant with Izuku.

Now, she lost her husband due to a form of amnesia.

Closing her eyes, Inko felt her eyes watering up at the thought. Reaching up, she wiped her eyes trying to stop the flow of tears. What was with her lately? It just seemed as if the tears were never ending.

Sighing softly, the young woman managed to collect everything that she would need for today, it just seemed as if everything that was going wrong with her life that it would find a way to cheer her up. Today, she had left the care of her boys to Toshinori, though he didn't seem to know how to take care of the children but at the same time he did. The way he held onto Izuku, the way Izuku seemed to have brightened up a little since Toshinori's accident.

Tenko though, he was still getting used to the idea of his father not knowing who he is. At the same time though she couldn't blame him for it either. He had already lost one father already… and to lose a second father was like a blow to his heart.

Frowning a little, Inko wondered how Toshinori is handling it at home. He didn't seem against the idea of looking after the boys, so that had to mean something.

At least, other than the days she'd find him passed out on the couch. Sometimes she'd find Izuku snuggled up on his chest also asleep. Was Toshinori having trouble sleeping still? Sure, she had to admit that even she still had the nights where she struggled to sleep still but it seemed that Toshinori still struggled to sleep. Did he… miss her? Or at least, did his body miss holding her as he slept?

Her heart raced at the thought, honestly, she just wanted to have a nice normal life with him. Well, at least as normal of a life that she could have with the Number One Hero. A soft smile graced her lips as she thought about all the times that she had with her husband. Only for it to slowly fade away. No, this was a new Toshinori, a Toshinori who had no idea who he was, a Toshinori that didn't know he had a quirk or that he was a pro hero.

Sighing softly, the young woman pulled in the driveway and hummed as she carried bags into the house, unlocking the door as she struggled to carry all the bags into the house. "Izuku? Tenko? Toshi?" She got no answer this time around. Frowning a little, the young woman made her way around the house, setting the bags that she had on the table before making her way to the living room.

Smiling softly, the young woman couldn't help but smile. There, laying on the couch much like last time was Toshinori but, what she saw this was that both boys had snuggled with him. Izuku on Toshinori's chest, while Tenko seemed to just settle for lying next to his father's side. Inko smiled gently before pulling out her phone and took a quick picture.

Turning her green eyes to the TV, she saw that it was still on but it was nothing but static.

Shaking her head, the green haired woman made her way over to the TV and turned the thing off and turned to stare at Toshinori for a moment. He looked so at peace, his breathing was slow and even. It made her rather curious as to how the man could sleep like this with two boys clinging to him. Giving a small smile, she knelt down next to the blonde as she stared at his sleeping face.

"Toshi, do you remember us? At all? Even a little?" Inko whispered. She reached up and gently traced her fingertip over his brows. Watching as he just sighed softly in content at the contact. Inko blushed a little before gently moving her finger down to touch his lips gently before giving him a teary smile and reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Inko…" He whispered softly in his sleep. Inko couldn't help but blush deeply as she stared at Toshinori with wide eyes. "Inko…" He whispered again, causing Inko's heart to beat quickly within her chest. She couldn't help but stare at him in shock. A stray tear rolled down her cheek before she gave him a small smile. Maybe a part of him did know who she was, but his memories didn't allow such a thing to happen to him in the first place.

Though, she just hoped that he would remember her someday. For now, she knew that she had to wake the boys up so they can go and finish up some homework that she knew they hadn't finished. Well, mostly Tenko.

Carefully, she reached over and gently shook Tenko's shoulder. He grunted before opening his eyes and looked up at his mother. "Mom?" He whispered softly.

"Sweetie, I'll need you and Izuku to finish up your homework. I know you're tired but you'll have to finish your homework and I'll need you to keep Izuku busy okay?"

Tenko blinked his eyes sleepily before rubbing his eyes. "Sure mom." He groaned a little, the young boy crawled off of the couch before looking at his brother. Carefully, he shook his brother who sleepily looked at his brother and frowned a little. He mostly just snuggled back up with Toshinori and sighed softly in his sleep. Shaking his head, the sky haired boy reached over and shook his brother again trying to get him up and out of bed.

"Hm? Sleep…" Izuku whispered.

"Come on Izuku, mom wants us to finish out homework." Izuku whined a little before he carefully slid off of his father's chest. Toshinori grunted but didn't wake up. Once Izuku was off of his father, Toshinori rolled over onto his side, his one arm under his head while the other seemed to lay across the floor. Toshinori didn't wake up at all, as if he was still in his own dreams.

"I'll call for you two once everything is done, don't worry." Inko said with a smile on her face.

"Okay." Izuku yawned before walking with his brother toward their bedroom.

Inko could only smile as she made her way over to the kitchen and started to get to work on baking Izuku's birthday cake. It was better though, for now anyway that it was just the four of them. Shouta and Hizashi even agreed to such a thing and said that they would drop by tomorrow if possible to bring Izuku their gifts to him. It was best that Toshinori wasn't overwhelmed yet, maybe another week or two?

Shaking her head, the young woman knew that she couldn't keep doing that. That if she did, that it would only make him feel trapped. Much like how she had when she had first started to live with the man all those years ago. Sure, at the time it was for her own protection against Hisashi, but… the only difference was to keep him from having another panic attack.

The man could only handle so much that was for sure.

Sighing softly, the young woman pulled out everything she would need to make her son's birthday cake. It was nice, to be able to do something as simple as baking a cake for her son. Yet, she wondered how he would feel about the fact that his father, in a way, was absent from such an event? Then of course there was the fact that his quirk had yet to surface.

It made her curious, what was going through her son's minds about their father.

Letting out a soft groan, Inko felt like everything was trying to tear her in half at this rate. Looking at the ingredients for the cake, and of course her two mixing bowls. Using one bowl for all of her dry ingredients and another for her wet ones. She couldn't help but hum softly under her breath as she started to mix in the flour, cocoa, baking soda, sugar and shortening. Smiling, she set the bowl aside before grabbing a measuring cup and filled that with hot water before pouring it in the other mixing bowl, as she did with the eggs as she started to set it aside, in the hopes of mixing the dry ingredients until a voice stopped her.

"Inko?" Followed by a yawn.

The woman turned around and blinked as she stared at Toshinori who was rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Oh Toshi, I didn't think you'd wake up. I was hoping that you'd sleep a little longer."

"I'm good." He said with a chuckle before walking toward her and stood at her side, looking over her shoulder with a frown. "Whatcha doing?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Just baking a cake for Izuku. It's his birthday today, I just got everything I needed for him. Though my husband and I had to find a hiding spot for his gifts since he tries to find them." Toshinori seemed to flinch a little, it made her wonder if she had hurt him or something. "Toshi?"

"I'm fine. Um, would you like some help with the cake? It'll get prepared a little quicker." Toshinori offered, a small blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Inko just smiled and nodded at him before handing the man a whisk.

"Here, you mix in the dry bowl before we mix it with the rest." He smiled at that before accepting the tool and went to work.

It was nice, being able to bake with her husband again. It felt, nice to be able to enjoy such a thing again. Yet, she couldn't help but wish and hope that he would somehow return to her. That he would come back to her with his usual smile and his favourite line 'I Am Here!' but really, that was just wishful thinking on her part.

"Inko, may I ask you something?" asked Toshinori.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I've been rather curious about some dreams I've had." Toshinori mumbled as he cleared his throat a little while he looked at anything but her. "I see this girl, no really a young woman. She has long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I feel a strange connection but it isn't that of a lover." Toshinori mumbled a little, his eyes looked at her and for a second, Inko thought that he had a spark within his blue depths. "I kinda kept calling her uh… what was it again?" Toshinori crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to think on what he had seen in his dream. "Oh right, Yoko."

"Oh, Yoko." Inko said with a small smile on her face before pulling out the cake pans and turned on the oven. "Well, that's what you called her from what you've told me about her. Her name was Miyoko. She used to call you Nori when you were children."

"Who is she?"

"She was your twin sister." Inko said with a sad smile on her face.

"Was… she… she's…"

"She died years ago, I'm sorry." Inko whispered softly.

"How?"

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. It hurt you enough to know when she died." Toshinori seemed to let out a soft yet sad sigh as he listened to her reasoning. He looked over at her as if to ask her what she meant by that. Inko shook her head, as if that would silence him. Well, she could at least tell him one thing without it hurting him too much right? "Let's just say, her death had traumatized you to the point that you forced yourself to forget about her for about… six years. You did finally remember her and you were grateful as she was part of your inspiration to be…"

"To be what?"

"That'll be a story for another time Toshi. For now, let's just finish the cake shall we?" Toshinori looked like he wanted to ask more, to want to learn more about himself but at the same time, he seemed to understand that overloading himself was only going to do more harm than good.

Toshinori gently bumped Inko with his arm and smiled at her as the woman seemed to give him a small pout. "What was that for?" Inko said with a frown.

"Because, you're cute." Toshinori said, only to blush at his own words as he started to stammer nonsense.

Inko knew that she had to do something to cheer the man up. Or to at least calm him down. After she had poured the batter into the two pans, Inko quickly swiped her finger in the remaining batter and quickly placed the batter on his cheek. Causing him to blink as he stared at her in confusion. "You got some batter on you."

"Oh?" He chuckled a little before reaching for the bowl and placed a few marks on her face as he whispered "Now you do as well." He had smiled as he stared at Inko, his eyes lighting up a little as he stared at her. Inko blinked a little as she stared at Toshinori, he started to lean closer to her, making her wonder what it was that he was going to do. Her cheeks, pinking at the thought of him kissing her.

"Toshi?" She whispered breathlessly.

He leaned closer and licked the batter off of her cheek only to grin a little at her. "Tasty." Inko blushed madly before darkness consumed her vision. "AH! Inko!"


	14. Izuku's Birthday

It had been, rather embarrassing to pass out like that. But, maybe having no touch regardless of the kind from her husband had taken its toll on her. To have him even do something like that? It had overloaded her own mind while she was trying so hard not to overload his. Though, why would he do such an action in the first place? Did he really remember her or was he acting on impulses?

Shaking her head a little, Inko had woken up after maybe a few short minutes before Toshinori had managed to wake her up.

She of course, still had Toshinori help her in the kitchen but, it had gotten rather awkward for a while. Though, it was a little hard to get the icing done properly, as Toshinori kept getting it on his fingers and therefore, smearing it over his face. Inko of course had to get him to kneel down as she grabbed a towel and started to wipe his face clean. It was just like when he would help her bake in the kitchen for other occasions.

Birthdays, anniversaries, and other special occasions. It made her think if Toshinori did it on purpose so she would in a way, baby him or just clean him up as he liked any kind of contact from his wife.

It was sad really, seeing that her husband wouldn't be doing that as much anymore with no memory. Sighing softly, the young woman looked at Toshinori and saw that he was looking at her in concern. "Yes?" She asked with a frown.

"You okay? You seem troubled about something." Toshinori asked with a frown on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine Toshi, you don't have to worry about me." She just smiled at him before gently running her fingers through his blonde locks. Her gaze turned soft as she looked at the man with a frown on her face. Honestly, she couldn't help but stare at the man, her heart hammered in her chest to the point that she feared that it would burst through her ribs.

Suddenly, Toshinori grabbed onto her wrist, causing her to freeze in place. His eyes, still lacking the electric storm in their depths but there was something there. Something that made him still her Toshinori regardless of his memories.

He looked like he wanted to kiss her, but… should she? He had no memory of them being husband and wife, had no idea that they did love each other more than anything in this world. But, it felt like she was taking advantage of him like this. That if they kissed that she was merely taking advantage of his state of being even though he wanted this as well. Closing her eyes for a moment, the young woman took a deep breath before giving Toshinori a soft smile. "Let's finish the cake shall we? We still have to get Tenko and Izuku down at some point since I also still have to cook." Toshinori blinked at her and seemed to blush before he pushed himself onto his feet as he nodded his head to her.

"Do you still… want help?" asked Toshinori.

"That would be lovely." Inko said with a soft smile. Really, she couldn't kick him out of the kitchen. It seemed that he was rather bored and she couldn't blame him for that. He was always stuck in the house, and it seemed that he still had trouble to sleep. She would have to try to figure something out at the very least to help him sleep. Though what could she do?

"Inko?" Toshinori said, causing her to look up at the man with a confused look on her face. "I was thinking."

"What?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we all could go to that carnival that's happening in town. It's just that, well I think the boys would enjoy it and plus I kinda… uh…"

 _'You want to get out of the house… You feel trapped, I hated it when you did that to me and look at me, I'm doing it to you now. Toshi I'm sorry…'_ Inko thought to herself before reaching out to the man. Causing him to stare at her in confusion. "Toshi, I think that is a wonderful idea. The boys could use the time away from the house, as could we all."

His stare was shock, only for his lips to slowly turn upward into a true and bright smile. It made her think on her Toshinori before he became this. She couldn't help but give the man a smile of her own before going back to cooking up Izuku's favourites for dinner. A soft tune was being hummed, Inko blinked as she looked over at Toshinori and stared at him in shock. She knew that song, of course she would know that song better than anyone in the world.

He was humming the song that he had recorded himself to play at their wedding. For their first dance.

"Toshi, where did you hear that song?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Hm? What song?" Toshinori asked with a frown.

"You were just humming, where did you hear that song?"

Toshinori frowned a little in confusion before he looked away. A look of confusion seemed to appear on his face. "I don't really know, sometimes songs just seem to appear in my head without me noticing. The boys seem to notice it the few times I've fallen asleep on the couch." He scratched the back of his head and frowned a little. "I guess that was how Izuku would be found asleep on me. Can't say the same for Tenko though since he's only fallen asleep on me once I believe."

"How were you sure that he was asleep on you?" Inko said with a frown on her face.

"Well, Izuku fell asleep on me first, he seems to find me comfortable for some reason or another. As for Tenko, he seemed drained. I think the absence of his father is taking its toll on the poor boy. I told him he could join me on the couch and we could just watch news together and bam, he was sound asleep soon after as was I afterwards."

Inko blinked in shock, she never knew that Tenko was having such a hard time. Though then again it shouldn't have surprised her. The poor boy had been through so much before she and Toshinori found him. Now, to see his father having no memory of who they were? It had to hurt him more than he was letting on. She'll have to talk to the poor boy in a bit but for now, she didn't want to ruin Izuku's birthday.

* * *

Toshinori wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He felt that he was rushing into things, no, more like he was pushing himself in some way. He wasn't sure what was even causing all of this, why was he trying to… to kiss Inko? She was a friend right? Plus she was married! Right? Ugh, this was all so damn confusing and it made him want to scream and punch at the air. Hell, it made him want to destroy something out of his own anger.

Anger at himself.

Letting out a deep breath, Toshinori turned as he saw Inko getting the table set up for Izuku's birthday. He couldn't help but be curious, why wasn't the boy's father here? Surely he would want to be here for his own son's birthday.

"Inko?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Izuku's and Tenko's father? He must want to be here won't he?" asked Toshinori.

Inko let out a soft yet sad sigh as she turned to stare at Toshinori. He could make out sadness and loss in her eyes. Did the man die? Did he just up and leave his family behind? If that was the case then the man didn't deserve this family. "He left us, though he didn't want to." Huh?

"What do you mean?" asked Toshinori.

"My husband… is a pro hero. He was in the middle of a battle and was badly hurt. We don't know if he'll come back to us like he was before or in a way, remain lost to us forever." Inko looked away as she whispered "It's harder on Tenko, as he had lost his biological father before my husband and I adopted him." She had a soft smile on her face at the reminder. "It was also that day that we found out that we were expecting Izuku." Laughing a little, he wondered what was so funny. "He was so silly, so happy and so excited to have Izuku in our lives. Yet, he also blamed himself for him being born so early."

All of this sounded so familiar to him but he couldn't be sure as to why that was. Tilting his head a little, the young man wondered what kind of memories Inko had of her husband. Really, he wanted to know what the man was like, to know how such a man was lucky enough to have her in his life.

But, at the same time he wanted to hurt the man for just leaving his family. Sure he was hurt, but why hadn't he come back yet? It made him rather curious as to why.

"Oh, Toshi!" Inko said suddenly, causing him to look up at her in confusion. "I was wondering if you could help me with the banners."

"Because I'm tall enough to reach them?" He said with a grin on his face.

Inko pouted a little at that. God she was so cute and beautiful. Her soul itself was enough to shine through her emerald depths. Though, he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't asked her out before… well, the him that had any kind of memories. Had she turned him down? Had she just offered to stay friends? Or was she already married at the time? He couldn't be sure, there were so many ideas that seemed to flood his mind but at the moment he knew that he couldn't wallow in his own self-hate right now.

Pushing himself up, Toshinori helped Inko with the streamers, some of them he had no problem reaching due to his rather tall height. As for Inko, she would have to use a ladder since it seemed that her quirk only allowed her to draw items to her body. Made him wonder, did he have one?

Shaking his head a little, the young man knew that he shouldn't think about such things. The one thing that he knew that he had to focus on, was the task at hand. If he had a quirk, he could always just ask Inko what it was right? After all, they've been friends for a little while now so that had to say something.

Did it?

 _"You need to ask her some of these things. Just nod or shake your head while I talk to you, I know how you hated it when people saw you talking to me since they can't see me like you do."_ The woman said with a smile. Toshinori glared at the spirit, what was she doing here now of all times? Sure, he knew that he didn't really hate her, no far from that. But still, it seemed that she would just pop out of nowhere and it had nearly made him scream a few times alerting Inko.

Looking around, he made sure that Inko was still rather distracted by her own task. Turning back to the spirit of the woman, he whispered "What do you want from me? I'm just trying to live… a normal life. At least until my memories come back."

 _"I know that, but a normal life isn't what you had wanted growing up Nori."_ Wait, she called him 'Nori'. He knew that was something that Inko had told him about before. That he had a sister, someone who had died long ago and that she had always called him 'Nori' and… this spirit did the same thing.

"You're my sister aren't you?" Asked Toshinori in a whisper.

The woman nodded as she gave him a small smile. It seemed that it pained her to admit that she was indeed a spirit, and not just any spirit but his own sister. The woman rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous fashion as she said _"I am, I'm just happy that you hadn't gone into some kind of shock. That would have worried me knowing that I was the one of the causes for another panic attack."_

So she was only trying to look out for him as well it seemed. Frowning a little, the young man turned back to his task as he wondered what he should do.

"Ah!" Shouted Inko, causing Toshinori to whip his head around and stared in shock as he saw that Inko was about to fall. She must had stepped on the ladder wrong and her foot slipped. Rushing to her, he managed to quickly grab her hold her to his chest. His heart was beating so quickly that he was sure that Inko could hear it… Well, hear and feel it anyway.

Gulping, he looked down and stared at the green haired woman as she tightly gripped his shirt. It seemed that it had frightened her as well as she was breathing deeply and rather quickly.

He was holding her bridal style, his grip tightened on her as if afraid to let her go. Thinking that if he let her go, that she would still fall and maybe hurt herself. A feeling that had started to swirl in the pit of his stomach and he hated it more than anything. "Toshi?" Inko whispered softly, so low that he had to struggle to hear her.

"Don't worry Inko, why? Because I am here." Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

Yet, when he saw her reaction it made him think that he had said something stupid. "Uh… Inko?" He gulped a little, thinking that he had said something out of line or something. Gulping a little, he asked "Did I say something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no…" Inko said before tightening her grip over his shirt, right over his heart as she whispered "But, can you set me down now? Please? I'm still a little high up and… um…" Oh right. Carefully, he set her down and made sure that she wasn't going to fall over any time soon. He frowned as he stared down at the green haired woman, tilting his head as he did so. "I'm okay, don't worry Toshi." Inko said with a smile, as if that would reassure him.

Well, he had to admit that it did work a little bit.

Giving her a smile of his own, he calmly said "Maybe I should finish hanging the streamers. It'd be easier so you don't fall off again." He didn't want to take the chance of her falling and hurting herself. It was a feeling that he didn't want to feel again, thinking that if he did that it may sink him lower in the emotions that he had felt swirling around in his heart.

"Okay." Inko said with a smile before looking at the time and gasped. "Oh, I should go and get the boys, can you just finish up? I only had these last couple streamers to hang up." With that, Inko rushed off to go and get the boys. It made him wonder, why did he feel what he felt? It just seemed odd to him, though he hoped that he would have an answer sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday Izuku, happy birthday to you!" sang everyone, well, almost everyone. Toshinori wanted too but at the same time he didn't feel like he should. It was, rather nerve wrecking for him for some strange reason.

He couldn't help but smile though, the boy's green eyes were so happy and filled with so much joy. Hell, it was as if you could see stars in his eyes they were that happy. Toshinori wanted to chuckle, but he also wanted not to ruin any kind of moment such as this. This was something that only Inko and her family should be enjoying, so why was he enjoying a moment like this?

"Blow out the candles sweetie." Inko said as she held the camera.

Izuku giggled a little before he blew out the candles. They were blown out without much effort but it didn't matter for Toshinori, all he cared about was the boy's happiness as well as Inko's.

Smiling gently, he watched as Inko made her way over to the closet and pulled out a couple gifts. One was wrapped in green paper, most likely from Inko herself as she handed it to Izuku. "I hope you like this sweetie." Inko said with a smile. The boy grinned before he ripped the paper off which revealed an action figure of who he remembered was called All Might. God why did that sound so familiar to him?

"Thanks mom!" Izuku said with a grin on his face.

Inko smiled before she reached over and grabbed a bag that was blue, red and gold in colour. Toshinori blinked a little, those colours… something sparked in his mind but he shook them from his head, right now he wanted to make sure that the boy had a good birthday, that was the only thing that he wanted so why were these images popping up in his head now of all times?

Izuku grinned before he started to dig into the bag and blinked in shock. "Your dad got them for you, since he knows how much of a hero he knows you want to be, and you want to study them so much he thought that this would be a good start for you."

He couldn't help but stare in wide wonder as he pulled out a few notebooks and some pens and pencils along with a case to carry them around and of course what looked like a book bag for him to use for both school and to carry around his notebooks. Izuku grinned all the more before he started to write down titles down for his notebooks. Toshinori could make out 'Hero Studies for the Future No: 1.' Toshinori couldn't help but smile a little at the boy before he reached over and ruffled his hair. Izuku looked over at the blonde and blinked his eyes, as he could only stare at Toshinori. The blonde frowned a little as he stared. "Something wrong?"

"Uh… no." Izuku said, though Toshinori had a feeling that it was a lie.

"Okay?" Toshinori didn't really know how to call out on the lie if he was honest. Though it wasn't like he was the boy's father anyway even though he would sometimes feel this weird impulse to lecture the boys on one thing or another. Or even just to cheer them up, it was as if it was just imprinted in his soul to help the boys in some way. It made Toshinori wonder what his life had been like before. Did he get along with Inko's husband? Did he even like her husband in the first place?

Ugh, so many questions but no answers and that was what bothered him the most.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to look over at her as she handed him a slice of cake. He gave her a small smile as if to tell her that he was fine. Really, he was just lost in his own thoughts, something that he couldn't really help anymore. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, really… just lost in thought." He answered her, what else could he say? That he was starting to get flashes in his head that made him wonder if they were memories or just his imagination. He couldn't tell what was true, and what was fake. What was real and what was all in his head. It just seemed that his mind wanted to play tricks on him and this was one way for it to do such a thing to him.

If he ever regained his memories, would he be happy? Would he be the same person at all? Or would he be a completely different? Or would, this version of him just simply vanish?

It scared him, he hated to admit it but it scared him horribly.

Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to get his nerves to relax. "Toshinori?" came a voice, causing the blonde to look over and see the concerned looks of Tenko and Izuku. He gave them a small smile as he waved it off and told them that he was merely tired. Which, wasn't really a total lie. Even with the short naps on the couch, he was still exhausted and couldn't seem to sleep and it was starting to show on him. His eyes had dark circles under his eyes and it still made it hard for him to deal with.

He only ever seemed to sleep properly when he was holding something, or someone. Since both times he had found himself asleep on the couch, he was sleeping peacefully and that was just holding onto the boys. Once they were gone, he felt that he couldn't sleep anymore or at least not much longer. It was as if his body just knew when it lacked the warmth of the person he was holding him and therefore, forced him awake. "I think I'll turn in early for some much deserved sleep." He said with a small smile before he started to make his way toward the spare room.

Yet, before he even reached the doorway, Toshinori seemed to stop dead in his tracks. His mind went blank, everything seemed to stop in a standstill as images flashed through his mind. He could see himself sitting at a bar, looking on as a green haired woman who had captured his attention was in trouble. She was being harassed by a man, her green eyes void of life.

He knew that he had to help her more than anything in the world.

The images went through his mind quickly, seeing him grab the man, pinning him down and then paying for her drinks. When he got a better look at her face, he saw that it was Inko. Yet, her eyes, lovely green eyes that he had seen so full of life were dull, scared and empty.

That was when his world went dark.

Meanwhile, a man in a mask was grumbling as he walked back and forth. Trying to think of a way to kill All Might. It was one thing to steal memories for him, but it was easier for him to kill them when they had no memory of their quirk. Of their fighting ability but he hadn't had that chance to do so. That new hero had managed to protect All Might while the hero was indispose.

It made him angry, angry that he hadn't been able to kill the man that had ruined his line of work. It was because of him, that he hadn't been able to get any other villains to sell his merchandise too and now he was suffering finically.

"I will kill him, I just have to find him." Grumbled the masked man, trying to think on where the blonde hero could be. It was as if he had just disappeared since that fight and he had no lucky in finding him. Even the news didn't tell him where the man could be. It was as if the Symbol of Peace had just disappeared somewhere and is in hiding. Most likely scared out of his wits because he had no idea on who he was.

The man had to be in some alley or something. He'll have to send his men in there to search. Though, what was easier said than done now wasn't it?

Shaking his head, he made his way over to a bookcase, one that was lined with jars of those he had stolen memories from over the years. Though they were all emptied. The draw back of his quirk, and he hated it. All of his enemies had fallen to him, he had stolen their memories and if they had gotten away like All Might had, he had found a way to kill them later on. It made him smile in glee at the thought of their cries for mercy.

Turning his gaze over to the jar that held 'All Mights' memories, he frowned as he saw a crack in the glass. That's odd, that's never happened before. He'll have to find a way to fix that or else the man would get his memories back if the jar broke. He couldn't have that happen.

As he went to search for something to fix the crack, he looked back over and smirked as he saw the names of two heroes that he hadn't thought of in years. The Moonlight Wolf, and The Artist. "Wonder what that brat is up too now…" He mumbled to himself before going back to the task at hand.


	15. Cry

_Toshinori found himself in a darkened room. He had no idea where he was but he had a good idea that it was some kind of warehouse. Frowning a little, the young man wandered around only to hear cries for help. Turning his head to the source, the man rushed over. "Hold on, I'll save you!" shouted Toshinori._

 _He soon saw the figures of Inko, who seemed to be sitting on the floor with a rounded belly and a frown on his face. Yet standing over her was a man who seemed to be able to breathe fire as Toshinori could make out sparks at the corners of his lips._

 _"Stop it! Leave me alone! Don't hurt my baby!" Inko shuddered as she looked at the man._

 _Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little as he went toward her. Only to find that he couldn't get any closer to her. It seemed that the closer he got, or at least attempted too they would seem to move further and further away from him. What was going on here?_

 _"Shut up!" shouted the man, making Toshinori wince a little._

 _"Inko!" shouted Toshinori as he tried to rush to her but still, he couldn't get himself to her at all._

 _The man just smirked as he turned to the blonde, a sickening smile growing on his face. "This is your fault you know, she'll die because you couldn't save her this time." This time? What did he mean by that?_

 _Yet before he could get an answer, the man breathed fire on Inko, causing her to scream out in pain and for help. Toshinori stared with wide eyes before he tried running to her, screaming out Inko's name in the hopes of saving her. Yet it seems that no matter what he just couldn't reach her. "Inko!" Shouted Toshinori._

Toshinori sat up in bed, his eyes wild, chest rising and falling quickly in deep gasps of air as he saw that he was in his room. Or at the very least the guest room. Pulling his knees to his chest, the young man grabbed at his head as he thought that it was just a nightmare. Just a terrible nightmare that he never wanted to go through again.

God, it was so creepy, that man… he spoke to Toshinori as if they knew each other. It was a strange thing that was for sure. Frowning, he looked around and wondered how he got in here. The last thing he remembered was walking out of the kitchen and then, nothing. It was as if he blacked out or something. "Odd." He mumbled to himself, he looked out the window and saw that it was late in the night. Most likely everyone was still asleep.

"I'll figure this out later…" He mumbled to himself before pushing himself up and went to get some fresh air. Yet, before he even opened the sliding door, he heard a soft hum, only for it to turn into a lovely song. Yet, it also sounded rather sad.

 _As everyday passes by, I'm wishing_  
 _Upon a shooting star that's yet to fall_  
 _Hoping that my feelings reach you after all_

Toshinori frowned a bit. He knew that voice, it was the voice that he heard in his dreams while he was in a coma. But wait, the only woman in the house was… Inko. Blushing a little, he walked out of his room and followed her singing, it took him up the stairs and of course he found himself standing outside of Inko's room. He frowned a bit, knowing that this was rather creepy as he just stood outside of the bedroom.

 _Trapped behind endless barricades_  
 _How do I move forward, even a bit?_  
 _With every step I try to take_  
 _Yet another wall blocks my way_

Her song, it sounded so sad that it made Toshinori want to reach out for her. Damn it, he knew that he shouldn't go in her room without her permission, but he was worried about her. Inko was sad, he could hear that much, and it seemed that her heart was hurting her more than she let on. But what could he do other than to comfort her? Even though he had no idea how he himself, used to comfort her but he could still try damn it.

 _As every day passes me by_  
 _But I still have yet to see you again_  
 _My heart can't take the lasting weight_  
 _Of the pain and begins to break_

Taking a deep breath, hoping to steel his nerves, the young man opened the door and looked around the room. It was a simple room but, damn the bed was huge. It looked like it could fit maybe the entire family if needed. Though why would they get such a huge bed anyway? Shaking his head, he made his way over to the sliding glass door, where the singing was a little louder, though not enough so to wake the boys up unless they were naturally sound sleepers anyway.

 _If such a thing as eternity exists_  
 _Somewhere within this world_  
 _I want to believe, even if I have to find a new path_  
 _Regardless of how many times I may fall and start to lose my faith_  
 _I'll pick myself up, I will not give up_  
 _No matter what they say, I'll find my way_

Toshinori slowly made his way to the sliding door and saw Inko leaning over the railing of the balcony. Her shoulders trembled slightly as if she was trying to keep her tears deep within her heart. Toshinori couldn't help but frown at her. It broke his heart to see her like this, it made him want to go over to her…

 _Thinking of you, once again_  
 _And I find that alone is just enough to make_  
 _My tears all fall and for my heart to break_  
 _As everyday passes by, I'm wishing_  
 _Upon a shooting star that's yet to fall_  
 _Hoping that my feelings reach you after all_

Frowning, he leaned his forehead against the glass, wondering what he could do for her. God, what could he do for this woman? He knew that he felt something for her, knew that something about her drew him to her. Something that he couldn't really understand, but knew that deep in his heart that she was special to him.

 _When it comes to pretending that I am stronger than I really am_  
 _I know how to put on a brave face, and try to believe that I can_

Inko sniffled as she wiped at her eyes, using the sleeve of her nightshirt. Toshinori couldn't help but place his hand on the glass. Wanting to reach out to her, to hold her in his arms so he could tell her that everything was going to be okay.

 _There are so many things I wish that I could say_  
 _And that I would share with you_  
 _And I wonder if you have anything you would say to me, too_  
 _Someday I would like to see the different sides of you I've yet to see_  
 _So I won't just wait, I won't hesitate_  
 _To take the chance to find what's on your mind_

What could he do? This woman was pouring her heart out, it was obvious that she was hurting and it had to something to do about her husband. That much he knew, but what was to happen? There had been no sign of her husband, no sign of the man ever returning. Maybe, he could help her move on? No, that was improper. He knew that he couldn't just shove himself in the place of her husband, it was rude and far too soon for her to recover.

 _Thinking of you, once again_  
 _And I find that alone is just enough to heal_  
 _My broken heart and give me strength to feel_  
 _As everyday passes by, I'm wishing_  
 _Upon a shooting star that's yet to fall_  
 _Hoping that my feelings reach you after all_

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man slid the door open slowly, not wanting to scare Inko as he carefully stepped out of the bedroom and watched her. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks and onto her folded arms as she gazed up at the sky. How was it, that even while she was crying that she looked so beautiful? Frowning, he took a careful step toward her until she started to hear her sing again.

 _Thinking of you, once again_  
 _And I find that alone is just enough to make_  
 _My tears all fall and for my heart to break_  
 _Across the distance between_  
 _My voice rings out to you, calling out your name_  
 _It may not reach you now, but trust in me_  
 _Keep believing_

Once he was sure that she was done singing, Toshinori whispered "Inko" under his breath, causing the green haired woman to spin around and stare in shock at the blonde as he looked down at her. "Why are you crying?" He asked gently, taking another few steps, at least until he stood in front of her as he gazed at her with concern.

Inko gave a weak laugh as she looked up at Toshinori, it only made his heart hurt more. "I'm just thinking about everything lately." She began, causing him to frown at her with concern. "To think, not long ago I would be out on this balcony with my husband, he would talk to me about his day, asking me about mine and the boys and of course just talking up a storm." Wiping at her eyes, the young woman looked up at Toshinori with a watery smile. "He's even know when I was feeling down on myself, knowing when I thought I wasn't pretty or deserving of such a man and he would show me otherwise. Every time, he'd surprise me with gifts for no reason and… and I wouldn't be able to help but think that I am pretty."

"You're beautiful." Toshinori whispered without a second thought.

Inko looked up at Toshinori with wide eyes, her cheeks growing a soft dust of pink. Toshinori blinked before he blushed at his own words. "I… I uh…" Shit! What does he say to that?! That of all things?! What was he to do?!

Inko just smiled a little before wiping at her eyes. "Thank you Toshi." Inko said with a soft giggle, though tears kept rolling down her cheeks. Toshinori couldn't help but stare at her in concern before letting out a soft sigh. Getting down on his knees the man wrapped his arms around Inko. Pulling her close to his chest as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Toshi?"

"You can cry you know Inko."

"Huh?" Inko whispered, peeking up at Toshinori with confusion.

"If anyone has a right to cry at this moment, it is you." Toshinori whispered softly, letting out a deep breath he looked down at the woman and gave her a soft smile. "It takes a strong person not to cry yes, but it takes a stronger person to allow them to show a moment of weakness. To trust someone close to them with this sign of weakness as a true strength."

Inko just looked up at Toshinori with wide eyes. He had no idea if the words he said was a good or a bad thing. Honestly, he just felt those words pop up in his head for some reason. It was something that he also just felt like that it had to be said in the first place. Inko gripped the back of Toshinori's shirt, she buried her face against his chest as she let out heartbreaking sobs. Honestly, he didn't think that his heart could break any more than it was in that moment.

Inko cried for a husband that may never come back. A man that could very well be lost to her forever. Yet, at the same time, she held onto a sliver of hope that he would come back to her and that, was what hurt him the most.

Rubbing her back, Toshinori sighed softly as he looked up at the sky. He hoped that he could remember everything soon, maybe then he wouldn't feel like this. He felt like he could never have Inko because of her husband, but at the same time he felt like this was enough for him. Just to comfort a broken woman while she waited for her husband to return, not to mention tending to him with his memories.

Shaking his head, the young man looked down at Inko as he frowned a little at her. She sniffled a little before looking back up at Toshinori and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry Toshi."

"No, it's okay." He felt like she wouldn't want to go to sleep yet. Not that he could blame her. If he was in her position, there was no way that he thought that he could sleep in the first place. Turning his gaze up at the sky, he knew that he had to do something to help her. To make her a little more comfortable before he let out a soft sigh and rubbed her back a little more. "How about, we just watch something on the TV?"

Inko smiled a little as she nodded her head at the idea. At least that was something that they could just enjoy doing themselves. Not like he'd be able to get back to sleep himself anyway. After all, he still struggled with sleep so watching TV with Inko wouldn't really have much of an effect on his sleep in the first place.

Carefully he pushed himself back up onto his feet and walked with the green haired woman to the living room. It seemed that she didn't care that he walked through her room to comfort her. As for why that was, he had no idea, but he felt like right now he shouldn't really complain about that right now. After all, if she didn't have a reason to complain that it couldn't be that bad right? Though, he was not going to take advantage of such a thing when it came to her trust.

Once they reached the living room, Toshinori turned on the TV as he sat Inko down on the couch and sat down with her before handing her the remote. "Here, you pick what we watch. Honestly, I don't care what we watch." He gave her a soft smile before adding "I want to make sure that you are comfortable, that is my main concern."

Inko gave him a small smile before she flipped through the channels. Well, at least until she saw a good movie on it seemed that was enough to tweak her interest. Toshinori leaned back as he watched the movie. Looked like some kind of romantic comedy or something. He let out a hum of approval as he watched the movie with Inko.

He felt like they had done this many times before. As if it was a memory at the far back of his mind. Just itching to make its way to him but he couldn't pull that memory closer to him. It just felt like everything was rather far from his reach when it came to his memories. Though, for now he could at least live a remotely normal life. But, he just hoped he figures out what it was that took away his memories.

Blinking his eyes slowly, Toshinori wondered why the woman would go so far out of her way to change just to be with this guy. It seemed strange to him, why change yourself at all, when you'd want to have someone love you for you. To force yourself to change wasn't right unless it was something that you did want for yourself, but to do it because you thought they'd like it? It wasn't worth it.

Soon, Toshinori blinked as he looked down and saw Inko snuggled up against his side. He couldn't help but blush a little and tried to think on what he should do about this. What could he do about this situation? Gulping, he felt a part of himself telling him to just wrap his arm around her and hold her close to his chest. Damn, should he do that? Shaking his head, the young man tried to get his nerves to relax. It just felt right but at the same time it felt so wrong to have this happening.

Before he could stop himself, Toshinori felt his arm slowly wrap around Inko, holding her to his side. Just as he was about to pull his arm away, thinking that he was being improper with Inko she gently grabbed his hand and held him close. He looked down at her and blushed. "So warm." Inko whispered softly, snuggling a little more against his side. In all honesty, he couldn't help but blush a little at this. God, his heart was pounding in his chest that he didn't think that he could do such a thing. It almost seemed as if everything was happening way too fast but, at the same time it just felt right to him.

He felt complete, whole at long last. But why would he feel such a thing in the first place? Tilting his head a little, the young man looked back at the TV and frowned a little in confusion. He saw that the movie had gotten to the part where the guy said that he loved the girl the way she was. That, even though she had thought herself to be anything but pretty he thought of her as beautiful.

Toshinori couldn't help but wonder if that was his own life in a way. He couldn't help but be curious as to what had happened in his life until now. It just felt like everything was right. At least besides his lack of memories.

Sighing softly, he turned to Inko and smiled a little as he saw that she had fallen asleep. Chuckling softly, he leaned his head toward her as he whispered "Sleep well Inko."


	16. Carnival

Inko had been concerned about her son for a few days since his birthday. His quirk still hadn't developed and it made her wonder if her son was quirkless. It would make sense, Toshinori was born without a quirk himself while she herself, had her own quirk. It made her wonder what would be down the path for her son if he never had a quirk.

Sighing softly, she looked out the window as she thought back to the doctor visit just a few hours ago.

 _"Sorry but he'll never have a quirk."_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Inko with a frown on her face._

 _Turning her green eyes, she saw that Izuku's eyes were wide, shined with unshed tears. Had he gone into some kind of shock? She could even make out his hands trembling. Frowning a little more, the young woman turned her eyes back to the doctor as she asked "Are you sure?"_

 _"Very, according to the research about quirk development today he has an extra toe joint here in his pinkie toe. It is usually a for sure sign that there will never be a quirk to be developed. Now, may I ask do you and your husband have quirks?"_

 _"I can attract small objects to me and my husband…" Should she lie and tell him that Toshinori was quirkless or tell him the truth that her husband did have a quirk? Ugh, this is painful! "He has a strength related quirk." Wasn't really a lie though she just hoped that the doctor never caught on._

 _"Well, the strength would have been a good quirk to have for a hero. Your son was aiming to be one wasn't he?"_

 _"He wanted to be yes."_

 _The doctor looked over at Izuku and frowned a little. "Well, given his size and the fact that he was born rather early if I recall his records correctly, it may not be wise to allow such a small frail boy to be a hero. He may be crushed before he can even start."_

 _Inko frowned a little more. It felt like the doctor was trying to kick her son while he was already down. She wanted to scream, wanted to shout at him but it seemed that no matter what came to pass, she couldn't speak more. The room was starting to spin around her. Holding her head, Inko felt a little light headed. "Yagi-san?"_

 _"Mom?"_

 _Inko fell over after that, having lost consciousness._

Shaking her head, Inko couldn't believe it. Of course she would end up… Must have been when Inko was feeling down on herself and Toshinori had to 'convince' her that she was indeed still as beautiful as he thought she was. That he knew she was and it did make her feel happy but to have her pregnant now of all times? What was she to say to the kids? Would they even want another sibling?

Sighing softly, she went back to the task at hand as she washed the dishes.

So many things going through her head, that she wasn't sure if she could get them sorted out properly. Though she knew that she had to do something to cheer Izuku up, he hadn't left his room since they got home and no matter what she did he just wouldn't come out or at the very least listen to her.

"Inko?"

Blinking, the young woman turned around and stared at Toshinori as he stood in the doorway. He looked rather concerned. "Yes Toshi?"

"Something bothering Izuku? Tenko was telling me that he hadn't left his room since you both got back." Toshinori said as he made his way over to the green haired woman and went to drying the dishes to help quicken her task. "It's odd to see such a happy child so down." He whispered softly.

"Well, we got back from the doctor and they told us why Izuku didn't develop a quirk, he won't be getting one. He'll be quirkless so his dream of being a hero won't be coming true." Inko whispered softly before reaching up to wipe her tears away. Though, Toshinori beat her to the punch as he reached over and carefully wiped away her tears. She couldn't help but blush as she stared at the man, why was it that he just knew when she needed comfort, even something as simple as wiping her tears away.

"I have an idea that may cheer the boy up. I heard about that festival in town and it's still going on for the month so, we can go there. I bet Izuku plus Tenko could use some fun right now. It may even brighten up your moon." Toshinori said with a soft smile on his face.

Her mood? What was wrong with her mood? Sure she was worried but, could Toshinori really read her that well? She wasn't sure, though Inko smiled a little despite what she really felt. Maybe he was right, some fun for the boys along with herself would be perfect for the four of them. They could use some fun and that would be enough for the man to even get out. There hadn't been any threats on his life lately and so far no one knew who All Might really was so for that she was thankful.

Tears streamed down her face as she said "Thank you Toshi."

Before she could go and wipe her tears again, Toshinori reached over and grabbed a tear with the pad of his index finger and licked it. Inko couldn't help but stare at him in shock as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Toshi?" She whispered in shock.

"I wish that you'll always smile, you're beautiful when you smile more and when it's a true smile." He said with a grin on his face.

Inko couldn't believe it that was something that Toshinori, as All Might did at the gala so long ago. It almost felt like it was a dream that day, for sure. It made her laugh as tears rolled down her cheeks. How was it that even though he doesn't remember a single thing that he just seems to know what to do and say around her and the boys? Was it something, that his body itself couldn't truly forget or was it his own feelings regardless?

Yeah, she knew that somewhere deep down, her Toshinori was there. Even though he had no memories of who he was, his body still remembered.

* * *

Toshinori stretched his arms above his head as he felt a small pop in his back and sighed in relief. He was happy to be moving around again but he couldn't help but worry about Izuku. The whole car ride, Tenko had been rather engrossed with his game while talking and of course cursing in that other language. Toshinori couldn't really tell what it was, but every time he did, Toshinori would turn in the seat and tell the boy to stop cursing.

Inko, though had explained that it was a nasty habit that her husband did. He was half-American so he knew English as well as Japanese. So that explained why Tenko always cursed in the other language but how does Toshinori know what was said? It was if a part of him still knew something else that even he himself couldn't figure out.

Sighing softly, the blonde looked over and saw that Tenko had put his game away and went to grab his mother's hand and started to walk with her. As for Izuku, he was lagging behind a little. Frowning in concern, the blonde walked back and Inko looked up at him in confusion. He gave her a small smile saying "You go ahead, I'll catch up with Izuku." He chuckled a little before making his way over to the green haired boy.

Kneeling in front of the green haired boy, Toshinori gave him a small smile as he asked "What's wrong my boy?"

"Nothing."

"No, something is wrong. What happened to that bright and cheerful smile you'd always have on your face? I miss it." Toshinori said with a soft smile on his face.

"I dunno."

Hm, it seems that he'd need to try a different approach. "You know, I don't have a quirk either." Toshinori said, hoping that would cheer him up.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I don't have one. Wished I did but it won't change anything sadly but doesn't mean I don't try to live my life to make others happy."

"But you-." Izuku seemed like he wanted to say until he shut himself up. Toshinori frowned a little at that, what was he going to say? Frowning a little, Izuku looked away as he sniffled. "I just wanted to be a hero, but how can I be one if I don't have a quirk? I'll never be like All Might."

Toshinori frowned a little at that, he reached over and ruffled the boy's hair causing the boy to frown in confusion. "You shouldn't have to be like someone else. Just be you my boy that is the best person that you could be. Just be you, don't be someone who you are not. If you did that, then you would be living in someone else's shadow unable to drag yourself out of it."

Izuku blinked a little at Toshinori before nodding his head a little in understanding. "Now, how about we go join your mother and brother hm?" Izuku nodded and went to walk ahead, though he still seemed a little sad. Shaking his head with a soft smile, Toshinori quickly rushed up to the boy and lifted him, causing Izuku to squeal before laughing as Toshinori set the boy behind his head. "Hold on my boy okay?"

"Okay!" Izuku said with a giggle as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's head, his chin resting on the blonde's locks as he looked around. "Wow, so high up." He whispered in awe.

"Welcome to my world my boy." Toshinori said with a chuckle before he made his way back over toward Inko and Tenko.

"Looks like you got him to smile already." Inko said with a giggle.

"Of course, I'm a natural at making children smile." He said with a grin only to frown at his own words for a moment. "How would I know that…?" He whispered.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice as she stared at the man with concern.

"I'm fine, just lost in thought." Toshinori said with a small smile before he started to walk on with Inko and the boys. He wouldn't tell her this though but it felt right. It felt right to walk with them like this, to have them in his life as if this was where he belonged but, at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if this was really where he belonged. Did he really belong with this family? That they meant the world to him even though he had no idea who they were or what they meant to him?

It just felt like that no matter what he did, there was always something going on. There was always something that would go in his mind and he would feel like it was a memory or just a desire of his. He couldn't really be sure as to what it would be though, he knew that he would have to be careful still. He didn't want to risk having a panic attack if his mind was starting to overload itself again.

Shaking his head carefully, not wanting to throw Izuku off even though he held onto the boy's legs in his massive hands, he looked down and saw that Tenko was looking up at him with a frown. "What's wrong Tenko?" asked Toshinori.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to sit up here as well?" Toshinori asked with a smile on his face.

"Um…" He nodded his head to that. Well, the blonde thinks he can handle that at the very least. Moving Izuku to sit on his right shoulder, Toshinori lifted Tenko and set him on his left shoulder and held onto both of their legs while the boys held onto him so they wouldn't fall over. Inko giggled a little at the boys as they sat up on the blonde's broad shoulders.

"If I could I'd fit you up on my shoulders as well Inko." Toshinori said with a chuckle before they started to walk on ahead. He may not have any trouble with the weight, but he still felt a weight on his heart. How long could this really last for him? What if, when her husband returned that he would tell Toshinori to leave and never come back? He'd never see Inko or the boys ever again and that was something that he couldn't bear to have happen.

It broke his heart just thinking about it.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the man took a deep breath as he looked over and saw a few games that kids could play. "Hey boys, wanna check out some of those over there." Toshinori said, the boys turned their heads as they saw some of the games that could be played.

"Yeah!" Izuku said with a smile.

"Looks like fun, I wanna try the water gun game!" Tenko said, pretty much bouncing on Toshinori's shoulder.

Toshinori chuckled a little before he walked with the boys over to the games. A few of the games were fun for them, though when it came to the hammer game, Izuku had a little trouble with the hammer. He whined a little when he couldn't lift it.

Frowning a little, the young man walked over to the game and looked over at the hammer before kneeling down to Izuku's height or at least close to his height. "Do you really want that prize?"

"Yeah."

Toshinori smiled a little before looking at the man and pulled out his wallet. Well, at least after Inko gave it to him telling him that it was indeed his wallet. Though he noticed that he had no ID in there. Maybe he had lost it and was in the process of replacing it? So many possibilities but for now he was just happy to have something to pay for the games for the boys. "Here." Toshinori said as he held the money to pay for his turn.

"If you hit the bell you get to pick any prize you want." Nodding his head, Toshinori lifted the hammer, finding that it had some weight to it making it a little harder for him to move it.

Narrowing his blue eyes, the young man lifted the hammer high above his head, it almost looked like sparks showed in his eyes as he could picture another version of himself. He could see himself standing straight and proud, a laugh echoed in his head as he seemed to throw out a punch. Toshinori narrowed his as he hefted the hammer over his shoulders before slamming it down to the lift for the bell as he shouted _"Smash!"_ and the bell all but rang out so loudly that it echoed around the whole carnival.

The man blinked in shock before he mumbled that Toshinori could pick his prize. The blonde blinked his blue eyes for a moment before turning to Izuku as he said "Go ahead and pick anything you want my boy."

"Yay!" Izuku said with a giggle.

"I think you may have spoiled him." Tenko mumbled before shaking his head.

Izuku went over to the large stuffed animals before picking out a large stuffed wolf before he snuggled against it. Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle, thinking that it was rather cute to see such a thing. "He's never gonna let that thing go." Inko said with a smile.

"I don't think so either but, it's good to see him smile again." Toshinori whispered softly.

"It is. He isn't Izuku without that smile." Inko said with a smile.

"Mom? Can Izuku and I go get snacks?" asked Tenko.

"I don't know sweetie, I'd feel better knowing that you're in our sights." Inko said with a frown.

"Awe."

"How about I go and get snacks, you three wait here for me?" Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

"You sure?"

"Sure, it's not a problem at all! What would you boys want? Inko do you want something?"

"I want cotton candy!" Tenko said with a big bright smile.

"I want a snow cone! Cherry!"

Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle before he looked over at Inko and saw that she was concentrating rather hard on what she would want. "Maybe just a bottle of water, I'm not really hungry." Nodding his head, Toshinori went to the concession stand, hoping that there would be something that he could get what they all wanted. Honestly, for himself though he didn't care. Maybe he'd be lucky and they'd have something sweet he could nibble on. He was kind of in the mood for something Inko would bake but, sadly that wasn't going to happen here.

His smile though soon started to fade. Thoughts going to what would happen, should the day he'd have to leave. To the day that Inko, Tenko and Izuku would be forced out of his life. It broke his heart to even think such a thing but at the moment he couldn't help it. IT was just a dangerous thing for him to think about but he wasn't sure if he could bear the thoughts alone, let alone for when it even happened.

Sighing softly, Toshinori was about to hit the stand until he felt someone grab him. Looking down, he saw a man breathing heavily. "Please you have to help me here."

"What is it?"

"My stand isn't attracting any customers. I think someone like you would bring a crowd in!" The man had a big grin on his face, though it only made Toshinori rather nervous.

"Um I have to-"

"Please! I beg you, it won't be for long, just one thing and you'll be free to go!" The man all but begged.

"I'd love too but-"

"Great! Thank you!" The man tugged at Toshinori so roughly that he almost fell over, all but being dragged away.

"Wait! It didn't agree to this!" Toshinori shouted.

* * *

Inko frowned as she wondered where Toshinori had disappeared too. She knew that a line could be long but not this long. "Come on boys, let's go look for Toshi." Both boys nodded as each of them grabbed a hold of Inko's hand and started to wander around looking for the man. It couldn't be that hard to find a tall blonde man with blue eyes.

 _'Blue eyes…'_ Inko thought to herself, it had been weeks since Toshinori had woken up and yet they still lacked the spark that were normally within their depths. It broke her heart to see such a thing but she knew that it couldn't be helped at the same time. There would be a clue to finding him, there would be a clue to getting his memories back somehow right? There had to be something, but she wasn't sure what it was. That was the problem.

It just seemed that the closer they got to getting a spark, the further away it seemed.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman kept searching for Toshinori until someone on a microphone spoke up. "Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to announce that we finally have a show to go on for talent! Or at least to have fun with talents that people think they have!" Inko frowned at that, she didn't like that at all. Looking up, she saw the man was on a stage with what looked like random instruments and microphones. It almost reminded her of the little studio that Toshinori made for himself in the basement if he wanted to teach the boys how to play, or if he just wanted to be alone playing.

"I would like to introduce the first talent who was a late sign up. It isn't too late for any of you to sign up your friends or family. Please, come on up!"

Inko was really getting a bad feeling about this. She didn't like where this was going in the least. As they made their way over, she saw the man speaking to someone behind the stand and the man was getting a little irritated. He made his way over and pulled out a familiar blonde. "Toshi!?" Inko said in shock.

Toshinori looked rather uncomfortable, scared, and nervous among many other emotions. It seemed that he still had his stage fright at the least, compared to his fear of hospitals. "This man here wanted to sign up so badly to prove that he had talent, I hope for all of your sakes that he does!" The man said before all but shoving Toshinori to the center of the stage.

The blonde gulped a little, looking scared. His skin pale as a sheet as he looked for a means of escape. Inko also noticed that he had a guitar strapped, a sign that the man wanted him to also play music as well as sing whatever song that he would choose. It made Inko worry for Toshinori, thinking that the man was going to have a panic attack right in the middle of the stage. "Boys, stay here, I'm gonna go and get Toshi okay?"

"Wait mom look." Izuku pointed out.

"Yeah, he's looking at us."

Huh? Inko turned her head and looked up and saw that the blonde was indeed staring at them. His eyes, for a moment were pleading but seemed to relax a little as he saw her and the boys. It made her think back to when she first heard him sing. Of course, he had no idea that she had been listening until he took his headphones off and all but stammered if she remembered correctly.

Toshinori took a deep breath as he started to strum the guitar along with the beat. Well, it also seems that he still had his talent for the guitar, or his body never forgot much like his musical memory.

 _Breath has stopped and stood with no word to say_  
 _Eyes wide open, can't explain this feeling_  
 _On edge as anxiety it haunts my reality_  
 _Where is tomorrow, tell me the day has come_

Inko couldn't help but stare with wide eyes as she stared at her husband playing. Yup, he had indeed never forgotten how to play or sing. Then again, talents were something else entirely. It made her smile to see that the man had relaxed a little, though it seemed that the man who tried to humiliate Toshinori was mad that the man had his own shred of talent.

 _These days are shrouded in darkness_  
 _An endless night where dawn never comes_  
 _When will the rain stop pouring on this empty world_

Toshinori took a deep breath as he looked up at the sky for a moment before turning his gaze back down to Inko and the boys. He had a small smile as he gazed at them. Yeah, she loved hearing him sing. It was something that she had missed a great deal. Along with how much he loved her… with him knowing of the life that they had built together.

 _I'm stumbling through this nightmare_  
 _People around me don't seem to care_  
 _But that doesn't mean you can leave me there, feeling hurt_

His fingers still moved much like they did back then as well. Just seeming to glide over the strings as if they were nothing but a smooth surface. Of course, his fingers had roughened themselves up from years of playing had come into play for him. It made Inko smile a little at the man as he seemed to be enjoying himself. Even though he still looked nervous.

 _All alone, chasing after far off dreams_  
 _Are my goals, just a joke that I should not believe_  
 _Do I face reality?_

Inko couldn't help but frown a little at Toshinori. Did his eyes spark back to life, much like how they would whenever he played? Did she really see a spark of electricity within their depths? No, that couldn't be true, he still had no memory of who he was before. It just didn't seem possible, but at the same time she was rather hopeful.

 _I'm wandering aimless through empty mazes_  
 _I swear I won't stop until I've made it_  
 _I've made this decision like a no name musician_  
 _That has finally made it to the world's stage_

Inko stared with wide eyes, tears filling her eyes as she stared at him. It seemed as if, even just for this moment her Toshinori came back to her. Please, please let this not be a dream, don't let this be something that she had only thought about in her dreams but a reality. She didn't think that she could handle the loss of him again. It had hurt her enough to know that her husband had no idea who she was to him.

 _Where should I go, don't know don't know_  
 _I fear I'm unsure of what's in tomorrow_  
 _Though life is discouraging, with each step I'm flourishing_  
 _I'll keep moving forward until the day has come_

"Mom? You okay?" asked Izuku.

"You're crying."

"I'll be fine boys. Don't worry about me, but don't you think he's happy?" Inko said with a smile on her face.

 _I know keeping whining leads to nowhere_  
 _I gotta wipe my tears and search for my flair_  
 _All in all there's gotta be hope left in this idle world_

Both boys nodded their heads as they looked up at Toshinori and seemed to tap to the beat. Tenko tapping his foot while Izuku seemed to bounce a little to the beat. The man though, the one that had tried to set Toshinori up was getting pissed for the most part, at least until he saw the crowd that was building themselves around the stage listening to the wonderful talent.

 _I'd rather die than leave my dreams out_  
 _So I stand up and break out of this redoubt_  
 _Doesn't matter if I stumble or if I get hurt_

Toshinori seemed rather relaxed as his shoulders slumped, no longer scrunched up as if he was about to flee from this stage. IT seemed that knowing that they were listening had been enough to relax him. For that, Inko was rather thankful, as it gave her just a glimpse of her husband returning to her.

 _All alone, waiting for these far off dreams_  
 _Are my goals, just a vague mirage in front of me_  
 _Do I fight reality?_

"He looks like himself again." Tenko said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just hope it lasts." Izuku said with a smile, snuggling his stuffed wolf with a giggle. Inko wouldn't lie, she hoped that would be the case as well. There was no way that they could keep up this lie, lying to Toshinori about who they were to him. It was killing them to keep this act up but, they all knew that it was for his own good.

 _I'm wandering aimless through empty mazes  
_ _I swear I won't stop until I've made it  
_ _I've made this decision like a no name musician  
_ _That has finally made it to the world's stage_

Toshinori rolled his head along his shoulders, most likely trying to let out the kinks that had built themselves up on him. He hadn't played for a long time, not to mention he hadn't trained in a long time as well. His body was still rather stiff and sore, it would be a while of working out until he was back to peak condition that was for sure but, she wasn't going to complain. She knew that no matter what shape he was, he'd still be her Toshinori.

 _Where should I go, don't know don't know  
_ _I fear I'm unsure of what's in tomorrow  
_ _Though life is discouraging, with each step I'm flourishing  
_ _I'll keep moving forward until the day has come_

His blue eyes looked back to Inko and he gave her a small smile. Inko couldn't help but smile in return. Yeah, this was her Toshinori, even if it was just a moment, it just meant that he was closer to the surface. So close to her that he was easily within her grasp that she could almost feel him at her fingertips.

 _I will someday reach up to the sunrise  
_ _I'll keep feeding my fire for the sake of me  
_ _I will never fall_

The man looked like he was trying to rip his hair out, at least until he saw how many people were trying to sign themselves up now. Seeing that Toshinori was having the time of his life and showed a good and interesting talent. Even though, they had noticed that he was keeping his gaze on someone in the crowd, though not really sure as to who it would or could have been was beyond them.

 _But time comes when I feel like going down on my knees_  
 _And cry out, cry out_

Inko noticed that Toshinori was trembling. He couldn't keep this up at all, his body was either starting to panic from this kind of stimulus or he was starting to panic due to his stage fright. She knew that this couldn't have been a good idea, she should have just gone up there and pulled him away, telling the man who put Toshinori in the spotlight to think better about whom he forces these things upon in the long run.

 _I'm running daring on this survival_  
 _Where all people seem homicidal_  
 _So long indecision, I won't back up from my decision_  
 _I'll strive to make it to the world's stage_

Just as Inko was about to make her way over to the stage, she saw Toshinori shake his head. He gave her a trembling smile before he closed his eyes. Trying to calm himself, was he trying to force his fear away? Trying to force it to leave him so he could finish this song? Was it for her, or for him? To overcome his own fear and insecurities about performing for others when she wasn't around? He was a strange man that was for sure.

 _Where should I go, it's clear as crystal_  
 _The answer was there, shiny and blissful_  
 _Though life is discouraging, with each step I'm blooming_  
 _And I'll keep moving forward because the day has come_

Once the song was done, Toshinori all but fell to his knees, breathing heavily and trembled like a leaf. "Toshi!" Inko shouted as she jumped up onto the stage and helped him remove the guitar.

"You've heard it here folks! A man with an amazing talent as proven that my equipment works great for all of you to sing to your hearts content!" The man cheered over the crowd. Inko glared at him before helping Toshinori off the stage. His breathing was still quick, his eyes wide and unseeing though he seemed to relax a little as he gazed at her. He wanted to speak, but Inko just shook her head as if telling him to just relax, to breathe.

Nodding his head, the man walked with Inko to the nearby bench as she turned her gaze to the boys. "Stay with him okay? I'm going to go and get some food for us." Just as the boys nodded their heads to their mother, Toshinori had other ideas, as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Inko frowned a little as she felt him shaking so much, his face buried against her shoulder as he tried to get himself to stop. "Toshi?"

"Just… just stay with me… please." He whispered.

Inko gave a small smile as she ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. It seemed, that even if it was just a moment, her dear husband had come back to her, but a part of him remained at the same time. The part of him that just needed to be held after he had people hear him sing, regardless if it was an accident, or on purpose.


	17. Part of Tomoya's Past

Toshinori didn't think that he would have been so scared before in his entire life. The day at the carnival was still fresh in his mind, to the point that he would start to shake at the reminder. When he was shoved onto stage, feeling scared and alone and most of all terrified at the thought of performing. Well, he didn't even think that he could sing, let alone know a song well enough to do so.

Looking out the window of his room he couldn't help but frown a little as he tried to figure out what had happened to him afterwards. It was as if he had some kind of outer body experience as he sang. As if the moment he saw Inko, that a part of him had surfaced, was he only able to sing when he saw Inko or the boys? And, did he really know how to play the guitar and _sing_ for that matter? God, everything was rather confusing.

It made him frightened out of his mind that the old him was starting to surface and… would the current him be wiped out?

Shaking his head, the young man thought that it was rather silly at the thought of such a thing. After all, he was sure that even if he did gain his memories back, that he would still be him… right? Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to get himself to calm down at the thought of fading away once he returned. Would Inko and the boys even like the old him compared to the new one?

Covering his face with his hands, the young man knew that he had to focus on the now. He was with people who cared about him and whom he cared about. He knew that he had to do this. Taking a deep calming breath, the young man pushed himself up and started to make his way out of the guest room and make his way over toward the living room. He frowned when he didn't see the boys playing their video games.

Well, it'd mostly be Izuku as Inko still had to replace the controller that Tenko broke with his quirk. He chuckled at the thought, Tenko only doing so because he lost track of his emotions because he missed his father. Toshinori frowned a little as he wondered, was his own parents searching for him? Did he even have parents? Hm, that was a puzzler.

 _"They aren't looking for you Nori."_ came Miyoko's voice, causing him to yelp as he turned and stared at her with a frown on his face. _"They'll never look for you."_

"What do you mean? Did we have some kind of fight or something?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

Miyoko shook her head as she gazed sadly at her brother. _"They died years ago Nori, we were children when they died, we were raised by our aunt, though you haven't contacted her for a while so she may try to get a hold of you."_ Miyoko said with a small smile on her face before she wandered off to do… whatever it was that spirits do.

He frowned a little as he wondered what it was that she did when she wasn't talking to him. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man carefully made his way over to the couch and hummed softly. It was odd that he could sing, or even knew that song. Did he have some kind of musical memory or something? Why hadn't Inko ever said anything before?

Unless she didn't think it was important to remember at the time being. Hm, rather puzzling.

Plopping down on the couch, Toshinori turned on the TV, maybe he'll go for a walk or something later. Maybe that'll cheer him up since Inko decided that keeping him in the house anymore was doing anything but good for the blonde. Though for that he was thankful, knowing that he would be able to go as he pleased but of course, making sure that he knew his limits when it came to going out.

Rubbing his forehead, the young man pushed rolled onto the couch until he laid on his stomach and buried his face against the pillow. "Why must my life be complicated?" Asked Toshinori, not really expecting any kind of answer from anyone. It just seemed that as the days went on, he was pretty far away from learning the truth.

Not to mention, how he just seemed to yell out smash when he used that hammer. As if saying that word itself was something that he would normally say. But why? Did he just say it to entertain the boys while Inko or her husband was out and about among themselves? Or was it something more? Scratching the back of his head, the young man was just getting more and more confused as time went on.

Shaking his head, he decided that he would have to go out and do something productive. Or else he was going to go mad at this point.

Getting up, he quickly changed into a white t-shirt and some green cargo pants with a rather interesting belt with what appeared to be a toothy smile with narrowed eyes on the buckle. "Why would I own such a thing?" He asked himself before shaking his head and grabbed his wallet along with the spare set of keys and locked up before he went on for a walk. He needed to do something. Had to do anything other than stay in the house all day.

Maybe if he was lucky, he'd find something interesting to keep his mind busy or at the very least give him some kind of idea as to who he was. He knew that his body remembered something that he doesn't, such as his emotions but what did they always mean? He knew that he had to think of something but what would that conclude for him? He felt lost, trapped in his own body but knew that this was just how he felt.

Reaching up, he grasped at his chest with a sadness that seemed to overtake him. It felt as if it yearned to be with Inko but at the same time, he knew that he couldn't be with her. She belonged to another after all.

"Toshinori?" called out a voice, causing the blonde to look over and blink as he saw the white haired woman from the other day. She blinked her golden eyes at him in confusion and concern. "You okay?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"I'm fine."

"No, you look so sad and lost." She whispered.

Toshinori went to speak before closing his eyes and looked away. He felt her hand on his arm as she said "Come on, let me treat you to some tea or something. Talk to me? You don't have to tell me what's eating at you but you look like you could use some company." Toshinori sighed softly before he looked over at the woman and saw that she did look at him in concern. She didn't seem like a bad person, why else would Inko trust her son's to someone otherwise?

"Sure." He whispered softly.

The woman smiled as she walked with Toshinori to the nearby café. He didn't know this place but it made him think of something else. Something at the far back of his mind as he thought about another café that made him think of joy, happiness and love. But where was such a place in the first place? "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." Toshinori whispered as he turned to stare at the woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm Tomoya."

"You're a new hero right? Izuku has mentioned about you in passing." Toshinori whispered.

"Yeah, I'm working under All Might but right now the man has gone… missing." Tomoya said the last part with a frown on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. We know, no… we have faith that he'll come back to us. We know that his heart will never keep him from what he loves most, his family and saving those who need to be saved." Tomoya said with a smile before looking up at the blonde as she asked "So, what is bothering you?"

"I have so much on my mind. Things that I cannot share with Inko because I'm scared of how she'll react." Toshinori whispered softly.

Tomoya frowned a little, her wolf ears twitching for a moment before tilting her head a little at the man. Her tail thumped against the ground a couple times as if she was trying to think of her own thoughts and it made Toshinori wonder what was going through her head. "You act so much like her." Tomoya said with a frown.

"Like who?"

Tomoya yelped a little and bowed her head a little. "It's a story for another-"

Suddenly, Toshinori his hand on the table causing Tomoya to nearly jump out of her skin. "I'm so… damn tired of hearing that same line. Every time I feel something, every time I act, I ask why I would do such a thing, why something would happen and they would just tell me that it's another story for another time. I'm so damn tired of hearing it." Toshinori was getting annoyed, that much was for sure. He knew that they were trying to look out for him, trying to make sure not to overload him with memories but at the same time he was just getting tired of hearing such a story.

Looking up, he saw Tomoya looking at him with wide eyes before she seemed to relax and let out a soft sigh. "Alright. But, you may not like what you hear but I do promise you it also has nothing to deal with you." Tomoya whispered softly, which made him frown a little. "It is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but, wasn't sure if it was the right time."

"What do you mean?" asked Toshinori with a frown.

"I'll get to that, let me just start off my story with how I… became the way I am." Tomoya whispered.

Sighing softly, she looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was shining much like it usually did. "I was born to a family of heroes. My mother was known as the artistic hero, while my father was known as the hero of the full moon. We were happy and I wanted to be a hero like them with their combined quirks and I was happy for the most part." She had a small smile on her face before it faded from her lips into a frown. "I was maybe three when my parents were taken down by a villain and his men. Something was off about them, I was there and saw the whole thing from my hiding spot."

Toshinori saw how Tomoya clenched her hand into a tight fist as it shook in anger. Her tail thumped causing him to frown in worry. "The villain used some kind of power and my instincts told me to look away and I did. When I looked back, my father was acting weird. He acted like he had no idea where he was, or how he even got there."

"Wait, he had no idea…?"

"No, at least that's how he looked to me whenever I think about that day. The villain sent his men to my father while my mother was distracted. He was taken down in front of me… then the man used his quirk on my mother and the same thing happened to her as well. When she looked back at me, I had made a whimper I guess, she just looked at me as if she had no idea who I was or how I got there." Tomoya whispered with a sighed before sinking in her seat a little. Looking up at the sky, Toshinori noticed a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"What happened?"

"The villain saw his work was done and took off. I was on my own, people had just assumed that I was dead along with them. When I was five, I was already good at using my quirk, both the sun and moon were my powers and I used it to get what I needed to survive." Tomoya whispered before looking up at Toshinori as she said "That was when I tried to rob someone that my life changed."

"You were going to rob someone?"

"In order to survive yes." Tomoya whispered before lowering her eyes, her ears drooping as well. "It isn't something I'm very proud of, but my view on heroes had changed."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents, risked their lives to be heroes every single day and never got any kind of credit. We didn't have much money either growing up but it was something they enjoyed." Tomoya said with a sigh. "They loved helping people and when they died, no one cared. It made me think that maybe being a hero wasn't worth it."

"But you became one anyway." Toshinori pointed out.

"Yes, because of her."

"Her?"

"Miyoko."

Toshinori stared with wide eyes before he turned his eyes and looked over as he saw his twin's spirit looking at the white haired woman with a sadness in her brown eyes. "Miyoko just stared at me, as if she was wondering why a child like me was out on her own in such ragged clothes. She just… smiled at me and offered me her jacket against the cold air." Tomoya lowered her eyes, biting her lip at the memory. Toshinori turned to look at his sister and saw as the woman reached out and patted her shoulder.

Tomoya seemed to have felt it as she reached up to grab whoever was patting her only to frown as she saw and felt no one. Turning her gaze back to Toshinori, she gave him a small smile. "After that day, Miyoko would talk to me, meeting with me as she told me many stories of her childhood and her brother. She is the reason why I became a hero, to be a symbol of hope as her brother wanted to be a symbol of peace."

"Why hope though?" asked Toshinori with a frown on his face.

"Even though Miyoko always looked so happy and cheerful, she lacked hope in her heart. I knew that she was suffering in her own way, a way that she couldn't show me. I noticed it from her scars on her arms." Tomoya whispered before lowering her eyes once again. "I loved her like anyone would a sister, she was the sister I never got to have in my life. I knew, that I had to do something to help her but nothing worked. She just kept her focus on me really."

"What do you mean?" asked Toshinori.

Tomoya sighed softly as she leaned forward on the table, her gaze serious before she closed her golden eyes. "You see, Miyoko would give me money for clothes and food, even got me back into school by a scholarship so I would be okay. I trained hard every day with her helping me think of ways to help with my quirks. It got me into U.A and made my first and only friend there."

Toshinori saw that Tomoya was trying hard not to cry, her body shook and tears seemed to pool in her eyes. It seemed that the memory made her both happy and sad at the same time. It hurt his heart to see such a thing, but he knew that she had to keep going, that this was a turning point for her in her life, to help her mourn her loss it seemed. "When I first got into school, long before U.A anyway, I was going to tell Miyoko about it, she would have been proud of me but…"

"What?"

"She never came. I thought at first that she had gotten tired of me. That she was sick and tired of dealing with a child, I was only seven at the time, turning eight at that point of time but it never once crossed my mind about what happened until I followed her scent to her building."

Toshinori felt a chill running up his spine as he stared at the girl in shock. "I saw the door left open ajar, not really sure what was going on but I couldn't be sure as to what happened but it was then I smelled the blood that I knew something had happened."

"What?"

"I was about to run in until I heard someone yell out Miyoko's name and I rushed in and saw a blonde man screaming out in pain, tears running down his face as he kept screaming." Tomoya shuddered at the thought before looking up at Toshinori and frowned at him with concern. "When he had stopped screaming, all I could hear was 'my sister, why? Miyoko, why? Don't leave me, please don't leave me I don't want to be alone'. I knew that I had to help him but I couldn't do much of anything other than rush to the neighbour and get them to call for help."

Toshinori grabbed onto his head at that thought. It was so familiar, he knew that it felt like it was his own life. That he had truly found his sister's body. So, what's what Inko didn't want him to know, that's why she never wanted him to learn because of the pain and shock that was going through his mind. "I promised that day, if I couldn't help Miyoko, I would find a way to help her brother, to return the kindness that she had given to me by helping him with his hero work."

Toshinori looked up and frowned a little at that. "But I'm no hero."

"To her you were." Tomoya said, it seemed that she had slipped up as she looked away from him. It made him wonder what she could have slipped on though. Was he a hero? Or was he just someone who was a hero to others? There were so many possibilities but he couldn't be sure as to what they were.

Toshinori looked down at his drink, unsure of what more could be said. If his sister looked to him as a hero, could he ever live up to that? After all, he sure as hell didn't feel like any kind of hero. What kind of hero was he in the first place?

Shaking his head, Toshinori looked up at Tomoya and saw her looking at him with concern. It seemed that his silence had worried her. Though, he did have one thing to ask of her. "What makes you think that you could help me while you are working as a pro hero?" He asked with a frown.

"I'll find my way, just wait and see." Tomoya said with a small smile before checking her watch only to frown. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm supposed to start my night shift soon with Eraserhead." With that, the young woman pushed herself up and looked at Toshinori as she said "I hope to live up to your sister's ideals, she was my inspiration to be a hero and the only one to have faith in me when no one else did." With that, the woman had walked off, leaving a rather confused Toshinori.

Toshinori finished his tea before letting out a soft sigh. Maybe things weren't working out the way they were, but he knew that things were getting a little clearer for him. So far, he knew his parents were gone, as was his sister. He had no one looking for him and it seemed that his sister had inspired someone to be a hero. Yet, how was she to repay him for something that he himself never knew about? It even seemed as if he never knew anything about his sister's past, even before he lost his memories.

There was still a lot of missing gaps in his memories that he had no idea what he was missing. But he knew that he had to do something to help his memories along. What they were though, he had no idea, but he hoped that he would find something.

Shaking his head, he looked at the time and saw that he should be heading out as well.

Pushing himself up from his seat, the young man started to make the journey home as he started to hum a soft tune under his breath.

He wondered why Tomoya shared her story with him, it wasn't just because of her connection to his sister. There had to be a deeper meaning to it, but what could it be? There had to be something missing to this all but he just couldn't think as to what it could be. Shaking his head, the young man looked up at the sky as he wondered what he could do.

Though, he just hoped that someday, he'll find an answer to the biggest question that he has in his heart. _'Who was I before losing my memories?'_

* * *

The masked man growled a little as he tried to find any source of All Might. He had looked through newspaper articles as he tried to find any kind of idea as to what the man looked like while he wasn't in hero form. He knew that the man had to have another form, why else would All Might just seem to disappear like that? It just didn't make any kind of sense to him, there had to be something that he was missing.

"But what?" He asked himself as he looked over the newest article. There, a man stood on stage. The hair was off as was the body size, but the man couldn't mistake those eyes. The only thing missing was the electricity that everyone knew All Might had.

"This man couldn't possibly be the great hero could he? Hm, I'll have to do a little… test to be sure. But what can I do?" He asked himself before he got a closer look at the picture and smirked as he saw the man gazing at a small family in the little crowd. Maybe, they were the key to figuring that out.


	18. Shock

Toshinori stretched his arms above his head as he let out a groan. He was still exhausted, though he knew that he had to get out of bed. Looking over at the alarm clock on the end table, Toshinori couldn't help but frown as he saw the time. It made him wonder why no one tried to wake him up. Frowning a little, he pushed himself up and started to make his way to his dresser and changed for the day. Deciding on a blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts as it was still rather hot outside.

Walking out of his room, the young man looked around and frowned as he saw that it was rather quiet. Tilting his head a little, he made his way over to the living room and smiled as he saw the boys playing video games like they usually do. "Hello boys, having fun?" Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Izuku said, rather distracted.

"Oh yeah, ha! Got you Izuku!" Tenko said with a smile.

"No fair! You picked All Might before I could!" Izuku said with a pout.

Toshinori chuckled a little before he looked around with confusion on his face. "Where's your mother?" asked Toshinori, rather confused as to why he never saw Inko so far this morning. It was odd, normally when she was up she'd be in the kitchen preparing breakfast though it seemed that wasn't the case this time around.

"She had to go into work early. Said something about an order getting written down wrong and now she has to go and fix up the mistake there herself." Tenko said with a frown on his face as he kept pounding away at the buttons.

That made sense, he knew that Inko ran a café, though he couldn't help but wonder what kind of order it was that would make the woman have to leave so early. Not to mention, leave the boys alone while he was asleep. Then again, what could a couple of boys get themselves into while he was sleeping anyway?

Sitting on the couch, Toshinori watched as the boys played away at their game. It made him rather curious as to how Tenko could play the game better than Izuku. Then again, he may have had more practice in for the game than Izuku so there was that. Unless Izuku was busy with his hero studies than his video games. Though he knew that at some point, Tenko would have to focus more on his studies than his games but, who was he to question such a thing in the first place? He wasn't their father so he couldn't tell the boy to go and study.

"Boys, what time does your mother get done work at?" asked Toshinori.

"Uh, sometimes late in the evening why?" Tenko said with a frown on his face, trying to focus on his game.

"I was thinking that maybe, we could surprise your mother on her way home. Unless she took the car." Toshinori said with a smile with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, that'd be nice! No, mom didn't take the car today, she thought that it was nice of a day so she decided to walk." Izuku said with a smile on his face. Toshinori chuckled a little at the boys. He knew that if he had too, he would do anything to keep them safe much like how he would for Inko. They meant more to him than anything in the world. But he knew that he had to do something to get his memories back. If he did, then maybe he'll learn why he felt the way he did.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked over as he said "We still have some time before your mother gets up so what would you boys like to do until then?"

"Maybe you could play with us? We could take turns playing the game." Tenko said with a smile on his face. Toshinori chuckled a little. The boys had already included him in the game that they loved to play with each other. So, that had to mean that they liked him, or at the very least seemed to be able to handle his presents. Though, he still couldn't help but wonder why their father wasn't here. Frowning a little, the young man scooted over until he sat next to the boys, making sure that he had a timer set so he could get to Inko as she was getting off.

A smile on his face at the thought of it. To see her getting out of work, to see her leaving after a hard day of work told him that she was a woman whom would work her hardest to make sure that she could support her family. For him of all people.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to keep himself calm and collected. He had to do something to help her out, even if it meant that he had to do something other than looking after the boys though, he wasn't sure what that could be as of yet. So far, looking after the boys seemed to take up a lot of time, but at the same time he couldn't help but be curious as to what more he could do to help her.

Sighing softly, the young man looked over and blinked as he saw Izuku holding out the controller for Toshinori to play. He chuckled a little before accepting the controller and started to play the game. At least, after he picked a pro hero. Though, Toshinori felt like he had to pick All Might, he couldn't help but feel some kind of weird connection to the man. It was strange, that much was for sure, though he couldn't help but be rather curious as to what this feeling meant to him.

It just seemed rather odd for the man, though he knew that he had to be careful still with what he was really feeling.

* * *

Shouta frowned as he looked over his computer. Trying to find any kind of clue as to who had attacked Toshinori. He knew that the man was attacked by a man that seemed to have the power to steal memories. Yet, that was all he had to go on. It seemed that everything else came up empty handed, he knew that there had to be some kind of clue, a hint, anything really.

Maybe he had to look further back? Further in the past, if this man only attacked if needed, there was a chance that he only strike when he felt that someone was in his way?

With Toshinori as the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace at that, it was possible that he only attacked because Toshinori ruined his business, whatever that was in the first place. If that was the case, then there had to have been a problem like this in the past with heroes and maybe it had resulted in something else. Had the man even ever been captured before?

Frowning, he went on Toshinori's computer, knowing that he would need some kind of clearance from the man himself, but knew that he couldn't get such a thing at this time. The man after all, had no idea that he was a hero and the public was starting to worry with the lack of their symbol of peace.

Going through old clippings and old files, Shouta frowned a little. It was pretty much empty. He tried searching for people who had quirks with memories. It seemed that there were a few on record, but none of them had the kind of power that would result in the state of Toshinori's mind. As the memories that could be taken from others were merely just a couple days worth of memories, or even just one instant such as something embarrassing to happen to you in your life that you'd wish to forget.

"What am I missing?" Shouta mumbled to himself, not really sure how he was to go about this.

Leaning back in his seat, he wondered who he could ask to help him? There had to be something that he could do.

"Eraserhead?" came a woman's voice, causing him to look over at the door of his office at Toshinori's hero agency and blinked in confusion.

"I told you, you can call me Shouta here." Shouta mumbled.

"Sorry, but I saw that you looked like you were struggling. You okay? Need some help?" asked Tomoya.

Shouta frowned a little at her. He knew that he had seen it happen during their weak of training but it was odd to see that her eyes can change colour, as did the symbol on her head. It seemed that her eyes would change from 'night to day' as it were and it had shocked him the first time to see that her eyes went from a bright gold to a reflective silver.

Shaking his head at the thought, Shouta calmly said "I don't think you can help. I'm trying to figure out how All Might lost his memories which I can't seem to find as this man has left no traces of anything." Shouta grumbled the last part before looking at his screen once again.

Tomoya frowned as she made her way over to Shouta and looked over his shoulder and tilted her head a little. "A villain that steals memories right?" Tomoya said with a frown.

"Yeah, but again there is no traces of the man. He makes sure that he leaves nothing behind and almost never attacks." Shouta sighed softly.

Tomoya frowned a little as she crossed her arms under her breasts as she looked deep in thought. It seemed that she was also trying to figure something out but knew that she had to think of something as well, both of them were concerned for Toshinori, though she for another reason that Shouta still had no clue as to what it was.

Suddenly, a song started to play out, nearly making Tomoya jump out of her skin before looking down at her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Oh, its Shun." Who the hell was Shun? "Hello?" Tomoya said with a frown, Shouta could almost hear the man as he all but shouted on the line.

 _"Tomoya, you owe me All Might's autograph! Oh, and maybe a new joke book, I think I need to come up with some new jokes to get on Endeavour's last nerve."_ the man all but chuckled on the end.

"What did you find?" asked Tomoya. So she had a friend of hers to look up on the attack as well, did she reveal anything to the man or was he just a fan of All Might?

 _"You may not like what I found at all but… it seems that the man attacked once before. There was an attack like All Might's about sixteen years ago."_

"Sixteen… years ago?" Tomoya whispered in shock, her sliver eyes widening in shock as she looked at the phone in her hand before putting it back to the side of her head, where a human ear would be. "What did you find?" She asked, her body trembling. It was then that the man seemed to calm down, as Shouta could no longer hear him. It had to be a serious matter if the man went from overly excited to serious.

"Tomoya?" Shouta mumbled under his breath, curious as to what it was that she would hear.

"Okay, I'll look it up right away, thank you Shun." Tomoya whispered before hanging up the phone and quickly started to type away at the computer Shouta was using.

"What are you doing?!"

"This is something you need to see. Shun went through Endeavour's files, though the man must have had to sneak through the files without him knowing. He found an old news paper clip that spoke of an attack on two heroes that was similar to All Might. Though, he couldn't get everything but he did at least get a picture about the man, an attack, the victims and an eye witness." Tomoya said, which made Shouta frown in confusion.

"But why couldn't I find anything?" asked Shouta.

"It was a cold case, as they never found the man that did it." It was then that Tomoya pulled up a clip in an email that was sent to her. He frowned as he saw the news clipping.

 _"Amnesia Strikes Again. Heroes The Artist and The Moonlight Wolf Killed in Attack._

Shouta frowned a little. He knew of those heroes, they were mostly underground like himself but it had him confused why Tomoya would care so much about these two heroes in the first place. But, now he knew how those two were taken down, it had been rather hush hush for the most part. "So, you think the villain is the same one?" asked Shouta.

"I know it is, I know those eyes anywhere." Tomoya all but growled, her 'wolf instincts' a lot stronger now during the evening.

"How so?" asked Shouta.

"He's the man that killed my parents."

* * *

Toshinori hummed softly as he held onto the boy's hands. He looked down, Izuku at his left and Tenko at his right. Though, he had to struggle to hold onto Izuku's hand as the boy was so small. It made him wonder how such a boy could be so small, so frail. It made him want to protect the boy himself, yet he knew that he had no such power as that. Whatever his quirk was, whatever it allowed him to do by seeing his sister was little to no help at all.

Yet, he knew he had to keep the boy safe. Keep both of them safe, that was the only thing that he wanted.

Sighing softly, the young man knew that this was his life for the time being. That this was the only thing that he could do to keep them safe until he regained his memories. Once he did, he wondered if they would ever have a normal life after all of this. Shaking his head, blonde locks bouncing from the movement, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what he could do to make Inko's easier while she waited for her husband to return, and of course while tending to him while he waited for his memories to come back to him.

It just seemed as if his life was a whirlwind of turmoil and it was something that irritated him to no end.

"So Toshinori, what are you gonna do when you get your memories back?" asked Tenko, his voice sounded a little hopeful.

"I'm not really sure, I hope to stay in your lives honestly. Though, I highly doubt that your father will like that." He gave the boys a small smile only to look away.

Though, Izuku giggled, causing Toshinori to look down at him in confusion. "I don't think our dad will have any problem with that." Izuku said with a bright smile on his face. That only made him a little more confused at that, why wouldn't their father have a problem with that? Wouldn't he have any kind of problem with a man that was in love with his wife?

Shaking his head, Toshinori gave the boys a small smile before he started to walk on ahead. He knew that he shouldn't let things as this trouble him, but how could they not bother him in the first place? He knew that life wasn't something to take for granted, he knew that better than anyone at this point, but he felt like something was wrong…

Blinking his eyes at the sudden turn of feeling, Toshinori looked around as he felt like he was being watched. Frowning a little, he looked at the boys for a moment who seemed to not have noticed. Why didn't they feel such a thing? Blinking his blue eyes, he took one last look around and frowned a little more before shaking his head. _'I'm being silly, no one's watching me… right?'_

No matter what he told himself though, he felt like there was someone indeed watching him. But it just seemed as if whoever wasn't just watching him but following him as well. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around once more and all but snarled in a protective stance as he tried to find whoever it was that was giving him such a feeling through his body.

"Toshinori?" asked Izuku, causing the blonde to look down and blink in shock. The boy looked at him with watery eyes. Had his sound of anger upset the boy? "Are you mad at us?"

"Why would he be mad at us Izuku?" asked Tenko with a frown.

"I'm not mad at either of you. I…" How could he explain that he felt danger pretty much screaming at every fiber of his very being? Giving them a small smile, he calmly said "I just didn't sleep well, I keep trying to think about why I had such a nightmare and it's bothering me that I can't." In a way, it wasn't a lie. He had been having nightmares, nightmares of Inko being in danger, screaming and begging for help but knew that it was something that he couldn't control.

Inhaling deeply, he looked up and all but smiled as he saw the café that Inko owned. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt like he knew this place. As if he knew this place like the back of his hand. "So, your mom owns this place eh?" Toshinori said with a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah, she said that this was the place that helped to bring her and dad together. He helped her out through a really bad time and helped her, much like she had helped him." Tenko said with a smile on his face, hearing such a thing broke Toshinori's heart though. For Inko to have such a bond with her husband? Well, to say the least that it hurt him more than anything that he would ever dare to say. "Though at first she had no idea that it was dad helping her out during that time for part of it. Guess dad wasn't sure if he could involve himself in her life like he did…"

Wait, what did that mean? Her husband tried to keep himself a secret from her or was it before he could trust her with his secret? It made him all the more confused about this husband of hers. Why would he want to keep himself a secret, why would he avoid telling Inko anything like that in the beginning before they got together? Was he that high up on the ranks or was he just scared of letting her know about his pro hero life?

So many questions yet no answers to any of them.

"Toshi!" shouted Inko's voice, causing him to look up. He saw the woman who held his heart waving at him and the boys. "I didn't think you'd come by to get me! You're so sweet!" Inko said with a giggle before she started to run across the street. Toshinori couldn't help but smile at her, how was it that no matter what kind of thoughts went through his mind, no matter they be dark thoughts about having to leave them when his memories returned, to how much he wanted to stay with them that she could easily clear away those thoughts with her smile alone?

Suddenly, he heard a car horn going off. Toshinori looked over and his blue eyes widened in shock. Rushing toward Inko, was a large transport truck, and it didn't look like it was going to slow down or stop. Turning his eyes back to Inko, he saw that she had all but stopped in the way. A deer trapped in headlights, it seemed that fear had trapped her.

Gritting his teeth, he knew that he had to do something but what could he do? Tightly shutting his eyes, he tried to think but he was running out of time. More time he thought about trying to save Inko the less time he had to _do_ the rescuing!

"Inko!" shouted the blonde as he let go of the boy's hands, his body moving of its own accord as he rushed to the green haired woman's side in order to save her.

Inko looked over toward Toshinori, her eyes wide much like it had been while gazing at the truck though it seemed that something else had surprised her. He had no idea what that was though, the only thing that he cared about was getting to her in time to stop the truck. Steam started to rise from his body, he ignored it. Not wanting to think of anything other than her safety.

His bangs even started to lift, must have been the wind, he must be running so fast that it was lifting his hair away from his face. "Hold on!" shouted Toshinori and as he wrapped his arms around her, he felt the truck slam into his side but he felt no pain. Why?

"Toshi!" shouted Inko.

Toshinori blinked his eyes a few times, rather confused as to why he felt… taller? Blinking a little more, he looked down and stared at Inko a moment as he saw her shocked and concerned expression. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." His voice sounded different. But why?

"Toshi, you'll need to revert back now!" Inko whispered, he looked around and saw that his hands were bigger, his clothes felt rather snug now. He looked down at himself and could only stare in shock and awe. Had he… transformed? Grew larger in muscle mass? But how was that possible? How did he even do such a thing in the first place?! Shaking his head, he tried to think on what he had just done but before more could be thought on about it, his body let off steam, literally before he shifted back.

"Inko what-"

"Later." Inko whispered, she seemed to be more concerned about him as she checked his body for injuries.

Meanwhile, a man in the shadows smirked. "So, he does have a way to hide himself. Interesting, and that woman… she must be his weakness." The man said with a chuckle before going back into the shadows to hide. For now, he would have to think of a plan to get the great hero, and kill him once and for all.


	19. Kidnapped Again

Toshinori had no idea what had just happened. It had felt like he was powerful, that he had all the power in the world within his body when he had shifted like that. But, how could he do that? He was sure that he had no quirk in the first place. But, at the same time he didn't care as it was because of that power that he had been able to save Inko from that truck. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder back to that feeling. The feeling of being watched.

After the truck, the feeling had disappeared. As if it had never been there and that's what bothered him more than anything.

That had been a few days ago, and he hadn't been able to call upon that power again. It was just basic instincts that had gotten him to shift, the desire to protect and to save was what had brought that feeling up and he didn't have that now.

"You were awesome! You turned into a hero and saved mom!" shouted Izuku, his eyes all but sparkling in joy. Toshinori just blinked as he stared at the boy, it just felt like everything was starting to crash into him all at once at this point.

"Yeah, didn't think you'd be able to change like that! But happy to see that you saved mom though!" Tenko said with a grin.

The boys had been talking about it since the accident, Inko though had yet to explain anything to him. It seemed as if she was still trying to not tell him anything about such a thing as to not cause him to panic. Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to get himself to calm down. Though, he wasn't sure what he could or should be doing. It just felt like, that no matter what happened, that everything was still trying to find a way to get at him. To throw something so obvious into his face but he couldn't help but be curious as to what happened.

"Boys, what did I do? How did I change like that?" asked Toshinori.

"Um, its part of your quirk." Tenko said with a nervous glance.

"I thought I had no quirk." Toshinori said with a frown.

"Mom didn't want to tell you out of fear of it being too much for you." Izuku answered him.

So, she thought that him having this quirk, a quirk that had allowed him to save her. To protect her from oncoming danger be something that would have been too much? A power that he hadn't been able to call upon again and it made him wonder if he could ever call it upon will in the first place. The boys seemed rather excited really, they just seemed as if they were trying to find a way to help him but so far it was mostly that he just couldn't get himself to call upon that power again.

It was as if it went back into dormancy all over again.

Closing his eyes, Toshinori pushed himself up onto his feet as he tried to call upon the power again. Thinking about Inko, thinking about the boys, thinking about making them happy and to keep them safe but still, he felt no rush. No flow of power coursing through his veins and it started to bother him.

"I can't get it to come back." Toshinori said with a sigh before he sank back on the couch and groaned. Everything really was against him. It made him rather curious, as to what more he could do. What he should do but it just seemed, that no matter what he tried that it just wouldn't or couldn't work for him. Sighing softly, Toshinori looked at the boys as he said "How about we make something for your mom before she gets back. I bet she'd like that."

Both boys nodded and cheered before rushing to the kitchen. Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle before he started to make his way to the kitchen. He was rather curious though, what that power was. He'll have to ask Inko about it tonight for sure. The moment she gets home, he'll have to ask her or think that no matter what he'd be left in the dark until he got his memories back. For the blonde felt like he needed to remember this power, that it was important to him. As a means to keep not just them safe, but the world so to speak.

"So boys, what would you like to make for your mom?" asked Toshinori.

"What about a cake?" Toshinori chuckled at Izuku. The man knew that Izuku didn't know that the man couldn't really bake but he would at least try to do something for the green haired woman after everything that they had done.

"We can try but just remember, I'm not good at this like your mom is." Toshinori said with a small smile before ruffing the boy's hair. Tenko let out a 'hey' under his breath as he went to fix his sky blue locks from Toshinori's messing. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the boys before he looked for Inko's cook book. There was bound to be something that she could have written down that he could bake from home right?

Home…

Was this place really his home, or was it something else? He had no idea, but it sure felt like this was a place that he belonged too without a doubt. Though, he just couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. Why did he think these things? Feel such things? It just didn't make sense to him, but he knew that all of the questions and more would be answered by Inko. He knew that she made the boys promise not to tell him anything and it bothered him.

He wasn't a frail man, he was strong and powerful he knew that better than anyone. But, what more could he do? Sighing softly, he went to work on the cake.

* * *

Tomoya narrowed her eyes as she tried to look for any traces of the villain. She had his scent still in her head, but at the same time it was still far too faint for her to follow. It was still day time, her sense of smell would have still been far too weak for her wolf senses. Creating a vine, she wrapped it around her waist as she felt the vine pull her forward onto the next roof.

"About time you got here." Shouta grumbled.

"Got lost, I was hoping to have any traces of the villain."

"Yeah, though I need to tell you something about him." Shouta grumbled as he lifted his golden goggles and gave Tomoya a tired look. "It seems that a truck was aiming for Inko the other day, she was on her way home and it seemed that Toshinori had managed to shift into his powered up form and the truck slammed into him."

"They okay?" asked Tomoya.

"They're both fine, but somehow Toshinori was able to tap into his power. But hasn't been able to again since then. The driver was spoken too, it seemed that he had no idea what happened." Shouta mumbled before shaking his head. "If it is this Amnesia villain, his quirk is based on memories. He had already taken a full memory so to speak from Toshi, but since Toshinori is still alive, he still has those memories so he can't steal another 'full set' of memories."

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoya with a frown.

"He can easily wipe someone's memories of certain abilities, such as driving a transport truck." Shouta mumbled before looking at Tomoya. "The accident was a set up to learn of who Toshinori is. Since Toshinori had made sure to keep his civilian life a secret in order to keep his family safe, and to keep his privacy, no one knew what he looked like."

"So the villain decided to take matters into his own hands." Tomoya whispered.

"Excactly. What better way, than to put a citizen in danger, but I think he targed Inko for a reason."

"What makes you say that?"

"There was a newspaper clip of Toshinori singing at the carnival-"

"All Might can sing?!"

"He can now shut up."

"Okay."

"Anyway, it showed him looking at Inko and the boys. So if the villain figured out that they meant something, anything to him than what better way to see if he is a hero still at heart than to-"

"Than to put them in danger…" Tomoya concluded.

"Yes."

"We have to keep them safe then." Tomoya said with a frown. Her gold eyes filled with concern for the green haired woman.

"She is safe. The boys are most likely with Toshi right now, Inko is always surrounded by heroes so there is no way that a villain would be able to kidnap her in broad daylight, in a café full of heroes." Shouta grumbled before shaking his head as he looked at the wolf woman. "Now, we have to look for any kind of clues as to where this man could be before he can strike."

Nodding her head, Inko created another vine as she made her way to the next rooftop with Shouta. The man used his capture weapon as a means to carry him from one roof to the next. It made her wonder if she should get herself something like that as a means to save her ink. Hm, it would be rather interesting, that's for sure though she wasn't sure if such a thing would work for her hero costume.

As they traveled from one roof to the next, the young woman couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for her now. She wanted to find the villain that had taken her parents from her, her whole damn childhood but, revenge solved nothing really. It wouldn't bring her parents back would it? It would only make her feel empty most likely. Though, she wondered if All Might, Toshinori, ever felt such a thing. Where he wanted revenge on someone in his life. "Eraserhead, may I ask you something?"

"Sure but I won't promise to answer."

"Has… has Toshinori ever wanted revenge on someone before?"

"Why do you ask that?" asked Shouta.

"Well… Amnesia took my parents from me, ruined my childhood until someone gave me hope again and… I thought I'd never learn who the villain was and I want revenge but I don't and…"

"He has."

"Huh?"

"He has, once. He wanted to avenge his sister's death. It may have been ruled as a suicide, but it was because she had been pushed back into a corner. Not able to leave because the man who made her choose such a path was threatening Toshinori's life thinking that Toshinori was quirkless."

"He was-"

"Do not interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"When he remembered her because Inko had been in a similar situation, he wanted revenge, not able to move on from his twins death because of such a thing and one day, when Inko had been kidnapped while pregnant and with Tenko no less, Toshi snapped."

Tomoya frowned a little as she saw the expressions that flashed across Shouta's face. He looked like the memory itself both scared and pained him. It had to be hard for him to see such a thing, to even speak of such a thing in the first place. "I had never seen Toshi so angry, so consumed by hate and revenge in my life and never want to again. It was a frightening sight that haunted all of us who witnessed such a thing."

Tomoya didn't think that Toshinori, All Might, the symbol of peace could ever have such darkness in him. Then again, anyone had a darkness within their souls that they didn't want to have out. Sometimes though, there were the few people who gave into such darkness and it ruled their hearts.

Sniffing the air, Tomoya cursed as she said "I still can't get a good scent on the man, my senses are too dull right now."

"Your sense of smell, is it only capable of working at night?" asked Shouta.

"Yes, its still stronger during the day but only stronger than the average human so I can't smell as much as I would at night." Tomoya said with a sigh.

Her ear flickered as she heard something. "Huh?" Reaching up, she cupped her hand next to her ear as she tried to listen for anything. There was no way that she could have heard right could she? But, there was no way of really knowing.

"Something-"

"Shhh."

Tomoya closed her eyes as she tried to listen, the sun was still out so her hearing wasn't strong yet, but it could still pick up some sounds that didn't belong. Her eyes snapped open in an instant as she said "Someone's screaming for help, this way!" She jumped from the building, creating a small vortex of wind to slow her decent until she landed. Narrowing her gold eyes, which now had a faint silver tinge to them as she ran forward.

"Amaterasu!" Shouted Shouta as he rushed and followed after her. Tomoya knew that there was something wrong, someone was screaming for help and she had to follow the trail while she still had it. Making a sharp turn near the café that Inko worked at, she saw the door wide open and a few workers speaking in panic. What had happened here? "Amaterasu!" shouted Shouta as he finally caught up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder which was a mistake as the woman quickly whipped her head around and snarled at him, her eyes glowing softly before she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I'm on edge." Tomoya whispered before looking ahead.

"What happened here?" asked Shouta, having placed his goggles back on.

"Our manager Inko was just walking out the doors with some baked goods to her car. Someone just seemed to zip by and a hero had tried to grab her but only managed to grab a piece of the mystery person's cloak." One of the workers said.

Tomoya grabbed the cloth as they held it out and sniffed at it. The scent was the same, that's for sure. Turning to Shouta, she knew what it was that he was thinking and knew that this was going to be one hell of a night for them. But, they also knew that they had to tell Toshinori. That was something that they weren't looking forward too.

Toshinori frowned as he looked at the cake. He just blinked as he stared at the charred remains. "Boys, can you tell me this at least? Did I _ever_ bake before losing my memories?"

"Yes, but you sometimes burnt them so mom always did the baking." Tenko said with a blink of his red eyes.

"Every time you'd burn them unless mom was around to help." Izuku pitched in.

All three agreed that Toshinori shouldn't bake on his own and have Inko with him for this. Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori picked up the cake and threw it in the trash and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess we'll have to try to surprise your mom some other way." Though he had no idea what that would be in the first place. It just seemed as if everything would be against him once again.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring, causing him to frown a little before making his way over to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

 _"Toshi?!"_

"Who is this?"

 _"This is Shouta, I'm a friend of yours and Inko's but you have to listen to me. This is an emergency. I wouldn't normally call you about this but there is a problem here."_

"Like what?" asked Toshinori.

 _"Inko's been kidnapped, the villain who stole your memories took her. We have to get her back."_

Toshinori felt his heart stop in his chest. Inko was… kidnapped? He felt like this had happened before, not just in that nightmare but had really happened before. Clenching his hand into a tight fist, the phone creaking under the pressure of his grip as he tried to get himself to calm down. _"Listen to me Toshi, I know you have no memories, but I have a plan, you just have to listen to me. I know you don't remember me, I know you only saw me at the hospital but please, believe me."_

"What do you want me to do?" asked Toshinori, he knew that he had to something in order to save Inko. After everything the woman did to help him, to make sure that he was looked after he owed her this much at the very least. But, how could he do something such as rescue her and not to mention, who would look after the kids?

 _"I'll need you to come with us, Tomoya and myself. Hizashi is on his way to look after the boys for you to keep them safe."_

"Who is-"

 _"He's another pro hero, don't worry you know him too. As does Inko, this way the boys will be safe but you just have to do as I ask alright?"_

"Alright, I'll listen to the plan but why do you need my help? I'm not a pro hero."

 _"You are though Toshinori! I know Inko and myself agreed never to tell you this but damn it all we need you now! You are the Number One Hero, you are the Symbol of Peace! You're All Might!"_

Toshinori didn't think that his eyes could widen any more than they could in that moment.


	20. Smashed Memories

Toshinori didn't like this in the least, he hated the idea that he would have to be used as bait in order to get Inko out of there. But it was something that he had to do. He had to save her, it was his fault that she was even in danger in the first place. It was because he was the Number One Hero All Might, at least according to what Shouta had told him. It upset him to no end, because of a title, he had put Inko at risk.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man took a deep breath in the hopes of calming his nerves. Turning his eyes to Shouta, better known as Eraserhead, and Tomoya, better known as Amaterasu stood next to him. Tomoya had used her sense of smell to track the villain whom had taken Toshinori's memories. He wondered if this would be it, that he would be able to get his memories back at long last.

Looking up, he saw that it was an abandoned building. Looked like an old library that had been shut down after all this time. Confusing…

"He must have picked this place because libraries in a way, have their own memories written in books. They have feelings, memories of the characters which, in a way is the perfect place for a villain who steals memories to live." Shouta said with a frown on his face.

Tomoya snarled a little, her hands clenched into tight fists as she looked at the building ahead of them before turning to Shouta and Toshinori. "So, you sure that this plan will work?" she asked softly.

"It has to. Amnesia is only after Toshinori, he only wants to kill All Might. So if one of us can sneak in without them knowing then we can go in and defend Toshinori should the need arise. He can't use his quirk, nor even remember how it works so we'll have to make do." Shouta mumbled.

"I'm right here, don't talk to me like I'm not." Toshinori said with a glare.

"Sorry." Both said to the blonde.

Toshinori sighed softly as he ran his hand through blonde locks, hoping that he would be able to hurry up and get Inko back before anything else happened to her. Though, he also wanted to figure out what had caused the man to want to even kidnap the woman in the first place. It just didn't make any kind of sense to him but, only that the man only wanted to make Toshinori suffer or to even come to meet his death or something along those lines.

Sighing softly, the young man took another deep breath before he looked up at the building and tilted his head a little in confusion. "Just wish me luck, unless I somehow learn how to use my quirk." Toshinori whispered softly before he started to make his way into the building, his stride was serious, as if he had a purpose and really? He did. His purpose was to save Inko before anything happened to her.

Should anything happen to her, he didn't think that he could live with himself. She was the most important person to him, other than the boys. That much he knew, but to put her in danger because of who he was? Who had once was at least, it was too much for him to bear.

Taking a deep breath, the young man grabbed at the door and pulled it open before he started to wander around. It seemed simple enough, though he felt like there was something else going on. But, he couldn't really be sure as to what it was. The building itself was rather old, and dusty. Filled with old shelves that had long since been destroyed from old age and ruin.

He looked around and frowned as he saw no sign of Inko or the villain. In fact, it made him wonder if there was anyone even here in the first place. If this place, was only a decoy of where the man really was. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he tried to find any kind of location to where Inko was. At least, assuming she was here and that it indeed, wasn't a decoy.

Looking around once again, the young man looked over and blinked as he saw a doorway. It looked like it lead to the basement. He looked behind him, hoping that Shouta and Tomoya were there. So they would know where he was going to go but so far it seemed that they had already taken positions and were hiding. Great. Now he had no idea if they were so now he would have to be concerned about his safety as well as Inko's.

Shaking his head, the young man pushed on and made his way over to the doorway that would lead him to the basement. The door didn't make a sound, for that he was thankful.

Narrowing his blue eyes, eyes that had for a long time held no spark in them, until now. There was something down there, something that was calling out to him. Toshinori felt like the missing half of himself was there and it was trying to reach out to him. Did that mean that his memories… were held in here? Yes, they had to be down here along with Inko. If he could get them both out then that would be enough for him.

Carefully, he walked down the stairs, being mindful that he didn't make a sound as he did so. Which was easier said than done as he was rather tall and bulky with his muscle mass. Even though he was nothing compared to the other size that he could become.

"Why did you do this?" asked Inko's voice, causing Toshinori to blink as he looked over at the entry way. "What did he do to you?"

"He ruined my business. Do you know how hard it is to work in the black market? Because of All Might, he ruined all my years of hard work and for what?! Just to stop crime rates?!" The villain all but shouted. Toshinori frowned as he listened to what the man had said. "For years, I had made sure that no one got in my way, any time that anyone ever did get in my way I would make sure that they were never seen again so to speak."

What did that mean?

"Even heroes who have tried to get in my way… I personally decided to terminate." Toshinori almost gasped out loud, causing him to cover his mouth to keep from making himself known. God, why did this have to sound so wrong, why did this have to sound so terrible? "Though, it was rather difficult to do so, given my quirk's limitations. I could easily steal memories of their lives, and while they are in shock and confusion about who they are I have them taken care of."

This confused him more. If that was the case, then how was it that the man didn't take care of Toshinori while he was unable to fight back?

"Because of that stupid woman though. That woman with the white hair, she made sure that I couldn't kill All Might. She got in my way! She made sure that we couldn't kill him and he was the only one that got away from me." Oh, so Tomoya, was the one that had managed to keep him safe during that time. He would have to thank her afterwards for all that she had done for him but right now he had to focus on getting Inko out of here. Damn it, he needed to hear more though.

"So, you wanted to kill All Might just because he ruined your job? Just so you could make others suffer?"

"It's a living, my kind of living." The man said with a smirk before he let out a laugh. Toshinori felt sick hearing such a thing. "Now, all I have to do is wait for the man to come here and then I can kill him. As a normal man, he can't dream of defeating me."

"You'll never defeat All Might! Never!"

"Oh, but I will!" The villain shouted with a laugh that seemed to echo throughout the room. Toshinori didn't think he could ever feel this scared before in his entire life. How was it that this man could make him feel such a feeling before in his entire life? "Because I have you, my dear." That made Toshinori grit his teeth. No one called Inko that but him! "You are his weakness, I didn't think that the great hero even had one to begin with! But you, you hold the one thing that no one else could ever dream of."

"What is that?" Inko said with a hint of anger in her voice.

She showed no fear, Toshinori knew that he couldn't have been more proud of her than he was in this moment! "Oh, you hold his heart. It is as simple as that of course. If I kill you, then he would no longer want to live of course. Sadly, I can't steal memories of the body and heart, but his other memories I can easily steal. His heart still knows he loves you even while his mind says otherwise."

"You'll never get away with this." Inko shouted at him, still showing no signs of fear. Yup, he was even more in love with her than before but, that was what caused her to be kidnapped in the first place. Toshinori tightly shut his eyes as he tried to get himself to calm down and relax.

"Oh, but I have already begun to get away with it. So long as he has no memories, no idea on how his powers even work or even where you are. I have already gotten away with it!"

Toshinori tightly shut his eyes as he felt his body shaking in rage and self-hate. He had done this, he had put Inko in danger because of his status as a hero. He couldn't keep doing this to her, he couldn't keep doing this to the woman that he loved more than anything in the world. No amount of memories would be enough to change this, to fix this. He had ruined everything he knew that now.

"No, you haven't." Inko said, causing Toshinori to blink his blue eyes in confusion. "All Might is many things, he is courageous, kind, generous, compassionate." Inko seemed to have a bit of a dreamy sound to her voice, if that was the right way to express her right now. "But he is also a dork, talented in things other than being a hero, selfless, and a gentle man who would go so far out of his way to see those closest to him be happy." Toshinori blinked as tears streamed down his face, Inko thought of those things about him?

But, how could she even know that much about him in such a short time? No, they had to have known each other longer than what he had originally thought. There had to be something more than this.

"Have you, had relations with the hero?" The hero said with a sneer in his voice.

The blonde felt the blood rushing to his face at the thought of it. It couldn't be possible, Inko was a married woman.

"I've never been with anyone other than my husband." Inko said with a growl. Yup, he knew that much, so there wasn't more that he could do to make his heart feel any better than it was now. "I have never once, been with anyone other than my husband and I know that he'll come for me and kick your ass." Wow, she even cursed-wait, she had so much faith in her husband, even though he hadn't been around for so long. Inko was very faithful to do such a thing.

"Let her go!" shouted Toshinori, walking out from his hiding spot as he glared at the villain.

"Ah, so you've finally showed yourself All Might." The villain said with a smirk on his face. Toshinori just glared at him. "Ah, let me introduce myself! I am Amnesia, you have a right to know the name of the man who will kill you." Toshinori just kept his glare in place, there was no way that he would allow himself to fall at the hands of this villain. "Oh, the great hero is speechless it seems."

"No, I just know that you got what you wanted now. So you can let her go." Toshinori said with a glare before he pointed at Inko. As if telling him to hurry up and let the woman go.

"Now, why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you have no use for her now. I'm here, so let her go." Toshinori snarled.

"No, I think I'll keep her here. After all…" Amnesia said with a smirk, leaning closer to Inko as he held her face and licked her cheek. Causing her to shudder in disgust. "She looks rather tasty eh? Maybe I'll keep her around for myself." Toshinori almost lost it, but he knew that he had to keep his cool. If he showed that this really angered him, no, that it pissed him off to no end, that it would make the man think that he had won.

"Just let her go. She is useless to you now." Toshinori said before walking over toward them. The man though thought otherwise. God where were they?!

"Oh? You do not care what is done here?" Amnesia said with a frown before walking away from Inko as he left her tied up to the chair. "Or maybe you didn't come for her but for this?" He pointed to a shelf, Toshinori turned his blue gaze onto it and blinked as he saw the many jars lining the shelves. All of them had names on them, names most likely of those he had taken out over the years. He couldn't believe that this was something that the man would keep as trophies.

Though he also saw that all of the jars were rather empty. Right, if the person had died, once they go so do the memories. At least if he was assuming right. The only jar that had anything within its wall of glass, was a singular jar with a misty light. He knew that had to be what held his memories. If only he could get over to that jar and smash it. If he could just get his memories out, then he should be able to regain the knowledge of how to use his quirk so he could stop this villain once and for all.

"Though, this won't matter either as the moment I kill you, then the memories will be useless to me. Once you die, they will just fade away into nothing." Amnesia said with a smirk before he shook his head and made his way over toward Toshinori. He had a crazed look in his eyes, eyes that were dark as the night itself. His skin, from what he could make out was pale as a sheet but he was mostly hidden by a cloak.

He went through so much trouble just to hide who he was.

"I won't let you kill me. I'll live and do what I can to make sure that Inko is home safe and sound." Toshinori said with a glare before rushing forward and went to stop this man before he could get a good hit in.

Though, before he could get any kind of strike in, Toshinori felt pain explode within himself. Staggering back, as he saw a knife with a black handle stick in his ribs. Blood staining his shirt as he stared at the man with wide eyes. "Amazing isn't it? The moment an injury is sustained the body will do anything to succumb to the pain, or to fight through it in order to do what is right. What path will you take?"

"How about one where you are taken down!" shouted Tomoya as she broke through the glass of the window and attacked Amnesia.

"You!" the villain shouted in shock.

"Toshi!" Shouted Shouta as he rushed to the man and managed to catch the blonde before he hit the ground. Toshinori groaned in pain, gritting his teeth as he tried to stop the pain as it burned through his ribs. "Come on, you can fight this Toshi!" Shouta shouted at him.

"Free Inko, while Amnesia is distracted." Toshinori hissed through his teeth.

Shouta nodded and rushed toward Inko. Toshinori had a small smile on his face as he looked over at Inko. It seemed rather odd, that he would be taken down so easily by one stab. Maybe if he was in his hero state he wouldn't have been, though he knew that he had to do something to make sure that Inko lived. Lived a long life with her children and husband. Though, what was she to do? What could he do for her now anyway? All he could do was to make sure that she lived through this even if it took him out.

Blinking his eyes, he saw that Tomoya struggled to fight the villain. He had managed to pull out another knife and stabbed her leg, causing her to howl out in pain. He tried to push himself back up but it wasn't happening. Breathing deeply, he looked over at Shouta and Inko, seeing that Inko was now holding something in her hands. What was that?

Wait that was… a jar? But, how could that be? Wait, her quirk! He remembered something about it, damn it, what was it? Oh right, she could attract small objects to her! So, that meant that she could bring the jar to her as well but how would he get his memories back from that?

"All Might it is time to come out and fight for what is right!" Inko shouted, causing everyone to look over at her in shock as the woman held the jar high up above her head.

"No!" shouted the villain.

Soon, Inko threw the jar down, the glass smashing upon contact before smoke and steam started to appear in the room. Toshinori blinked as he felt the steam and mist surrounding him. He felt darkness clouding in around him before images started to flash through his mind. Causing him to want to scream, wanting to shout at the overload of memories and emotions that floated around him.

Yet, there was one thing that was clear to him.

Inko wasn't a friend, wasn't a lover in secret but his _wife_ and he was willing to throw his life away in order to keep her safe.

"You fool do you know what you have done!?" shouted Amnesia.

"I freed my husband!" Inko shouted.

"Fear not… my dear." Toshinori began, causing everyone to stare at the blonde, his body twice its usual size as he looked over at the villain with a bright and cheerful smile like he always had while in battle. "For I Have Returned!"


	21. It Ends

Everyone in the room couldn't help but smile at the tall towering form of All Might, a hero that they had wanted to see for so long. At first they had thought that it was nothing more than a dream that would never come to be, yet here he was. Though when the steam cleared they saw that he wasn't smiling. He was pissed beyond words that could describe such a feeling.

"So, Amnesia right?"

"Yes." Spat the villain.

"I wonder if you know what you've done wrong here." Toshinori said with a snarl.

"I stole your memories of course and now you have them back thanks to that bitch!"

Toshinori rushed forward and grabbed the man by his shirt. "No, far from that. I could handle you stealing my memories but if there is one thing I won't tolerate… it is kidnapping my _wife_ or putting her at risk!" The man snarled before tossing him aside like a rag doll. He looked down at Inko, his snarl fading away as he looked at Inko with a soft smile.

"Is it really you? I'm not dreaming?" asked Inko.

Toshinori reached over and gently cupped her cheek against the palm of his hand. "It's really me this time my dear. I don't plan to leave this time around." He whispered softly, wanting to kiss her but knew that now wasn't the time. The villain was on the run, he knew that much. Turning to Shouta, Toshinori calmly said "Take Inko home, Tomoya will handle him. He won't get far." With that, the blonde ran out of the library with Tomoya at his side.

"Come on Amaterasu, we have a mission to finish." Toshinori called out with a laugh. He had never felt so alive right now, the rush of using his powers again made him rather happy. Though he knew that he still had a task at hand. He couldn't lose sight of the villain, while he couldn't just go about and beat the man up like he had with Hisashi all those years ago, he knew that he still wanted to rough him up a little so he wouldn't kill the man.

After all, Amnesia had made his life a living hell. Having to live his life with no idea who he was, having forgotten his wife and children. Not being able to protect those in need or to help his family more than his mind would allow because… he honestly had no idea who they were to him. Now though, he would make sure that this man never hurt another again. Turning his gaze, he saw that Amaterasu was angry, she must have wanted to beat this man as well but, it seemed that there was more to it than that. He could still recall the story that she had told him. "You must keep a clear head, don't let your own hate control you."

"Why not?!" Tomoya all but shouted.

"Because you'll regret it later." Toshinori calmly said, sure he didn't regret beating Hisashi, but he did regret how he went about it. Instead of keeping a calm and cool head, he lost sight of who he was. Almost killed a man because of his own hate and anger. His own desire for revenge and now he had to make sure that no one else suffered the same fate.

"Fine."

"Just tie him up. How long does your ink last?"

"It… doesn't last long at night so we'll have to come up with something else." Damn it, so her ink abilities don't work right now. "I can only trust my instincts right now, that's all I got, well other than my fighting abilities."

"That's all we'll have to go by right now." Toshinori said before he saw the villain making a sharp turn. "You think you can go on ahead of me?"

"Yeah, hang on." Tomoya pulled at a cloth that she had tied at her waist before swinging it over to a lamp post and swung herself up onto the top and jumping to the top of the building. She must have gotten that idea from Shouta with his capture gear. Though for now he had a better task at hand. Rushing more, pushing his quirk to his legs the man skid at the corner before rushing forward and smirked as the villain stopped dead in his tracks.

"Got nowhere to run now you bastard." Tomoya snarled at him, her eyes glowing a bright silver.

"You look familiar to me… oh wait, you're that brat! The kid that The Artist and Moonlight Wolf tried to keep safe." Amnesia said with a smirk.

"Amaterasu, don't listen to him." Toshinori called out.

"You shut up about my parents."

"Oh, you are their kid? Amazing you became a hero, they were pathetic and rather weak compared to other heroes I've fought. They were so easy to kill."

"Shut up!"

"Amaterasu!"

"Taking their memories were easy…" His eyes started to glow, Toshinori's eyes widened in shock before he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the man, and managing to cover his eyes. "What the hell!?"

"You won't be stealing any other memories tonight." Toshinori growled out.

"That bastard." Tomoya said while trembling. "I could have fought him."

"He's not a fighter Amaterasu, why else would he have had so many men around him during my attack? During the attack on your parents. He's just a figure head to them. Come, let's take him back to jail and we'll get this sorted out alright?" Tomoya looked up and frowned a little before nodding her head a little in guilt. Toshinori sighed softly, knowing that he would have to try to cheer her up later, but right now they had to take Amnesia to jail.

Though, Toshinori had to say this though… Amnesia was a rather pathetic villain, only able to steal memories but had no real fighting abilities. That was for sure, though he just hoped that no one else ever had to deal with the pain of this villain again.

For now though, maybe it was best that they took the villain to jail. Then he can go home and make sure that Inko was okay, and of course he had to make sure that he asked her about why none of the pictures are up and, where his ring was.

* * *

Inko was walked home by Shouta, who was keeping up to date by Toshinori as they made their way home. Looking over at him, she saw that he looked rather concerned about the whole thing. "I know Tomoya won't be consumed by anger and hate, Toshi won't let her." What did that mean? "He killed her parents when she was a child, her parents were heroes it seemed and she never shared that with anyone." Shouta whispered softly.

Oh, so Toshinori in a way, could understand her pain and desires. Because, he had felt anger when someone had directly…

"So Inko, mind telling me when you were gonna tell Toshi about the baby there?" Shouta mumbled.

"What?!"

"When I went to check up on you I kinda noticed some signs." Shouta grumbled before looking back at her. "Plus, I remember everything from when you were having Izuku. But, due to everything happening at once I guess you haven't had a chance to tell Toshi?"

"He had no memory of us, how could I just tell my husband, who didn't know is my husband 'By the way, I'm pregnant! You're the father so don't worry!' That would have put him in panic." Inko said with a sigh before looking up at the sky. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman knew that she would be waiting for Toshinori all night. If anything, the police station would want to know why he hadn't shown up until now. It made her wonder if Toshinori would even come back at all tonight and be back in the morning.

Shaking her head, the young woman looked over at Shouta and frowned a little as he just stared at her. "I'll tell him, just stop giving me that look."

"Good." Shouta grumbled before looking up at the sky. "Anyway, Zashi is most likely playing video games with the boys, so we may as well head on over to your place. Knowing him, the boys are still awake." Inko laughed a little at that, of course the boys would still be awake. Though, she knew that it was something that they would need. Mostly to keep their minds at ease from everything that had happened tonight.

How could she blame Hizashi for anything like that?

Taking a deep breath, Inko looked up and smiled as she saw her house in view. "Shouta, why don't you and Hizashi stay the night? I'm sure that it'll make the boys feel a little more comfortable knowing you tow are here."

"Alright, I don't think Zashi will have any problem with that." Inko smiled as she saw the man texting his boyfriend, though Inko was still worried about Toshinori. Worried that he would lose his memories again, worried that he wouldn't be the same man that she had fallen in love with even though, he seemed like himself when she smashed that jar.

The jar… the jar that held his memories. It had been difficult to get the jar over to her without alerting anyone of what she had up her sleeve. Though, she knew that it was worth it to have her husband back.

"That was smart though Inko."

"Huh?" Inko said with a frown on her face.

"Using your quirk to get the jar. It had Toshi's memories right?"

"Yeah, that's what Amnesia said. Once Toshi had him distracted I went to use my quirk to get it and… had to try not to lose my focus when he… he…" Inko felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of how close she had been to losing her husband. This time, it would have been forever. She had almost lost him forever and the only thing she could have done to help him was to get his memories back…

"Inko."

"I almost lost him Shouta, I… I… I…"

Shouta wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman, the shock of everything that had happened finally wearing itself off. "This reminds me to that day." He whispered, causing Inko to look up and blink at Shouta in confusion. "When you were in that car accident, Toshi was so lost and distraught. Thinking about how close he had been to losing you. In fact, it was that accident that I had to make him realise that he loved you."

"He… he loved me for that long?" Inko whispered.

"Maybe longer, but he was too stupid to see it. I had to scream it in his face pretty much and point out a few things to him until he finally clicked in that he did, indeed, love you." Shouta mumbled before rubbing Inko's back hoping to calm her down. "This time, I'm comforting you about how close you had been to losing your husband."

"I know… I know that I had come to terms with this but to see it with my own eyes is too much." Inko said with a sniffle.

"Heroes are risking their lives every day." Shouta pointed out.

"I know that too, I know he will be lost to me someday, but I also know that I can't be happy with it either."

"I don't blame you, but the only thing I can suggest, is be there for him. Enjoy each and every moment with Toshi and the boys like it is your last." Shouta whispered before pulling back and giving Inko a tired smile. "Because you never know if it'll be the last you have with them." In a way, that made a lot of sense. She knew that she couldn't just wallow in fear about the idea that she would indeed lose her husband someday. Thinking about that, it would only make her worry more and maybe, make her lose focus on what is most important.

Her family.

Letting out a deep sigh, Inko looked up as she said "I wonder if Hizashi has rubbed off on you. You're normally rather serious and privet to feelings."

"I only keep people out of my personal life if they aren't worthy of it. You and your family are." Shouta mumbled before walking with Inko to the house.

"I'm home." Inko called out, the sounds of controllers dropping was heard. Inko wondered if it was the boys doing so.

"Mom!" shouted both of her boys as they all but slammed into her legs, hugging her and crying their eyes out. Inko carefully patted their heads as she told them that she was fine. That everyone turned out okay. Hizashi came into the room and gave them a small smile. He must have gotten Shouta's texts about everything that had happened.

"So he has his memories back now eh?" Hizashi said with a smile on his face.

"He does, he's chasing the villain now with Tomoya." Inko whispered softly.

"Dad remembers now?" Izuku asked with tears in his eyes.

"Does he really remember us?" Tenko said with a frown.

"He does, for sure this time." Inko said with a smile on her face before kissing both of their foreheads. It was nice to see that they had a small smile on her face, though she knew that there was still more that she had to tell them but she just hoped that Toshinori was going to be okay. After all, he had been stabbed in the chest, so maybe he had gone to get some medical help before coming home?

Shouta looked over at Inko and saw just how exhausted she really was. "Inko, you go to bed okay? You'll need your rest. When Toshi gets home, I'll send him your way alright?" Inko frowned a little before nodding her head and sighed softly. She knew that he was right, she was rather exhausted and knew that this was the only thing that she could do for him. To wait for Toshinori to come back in one piece and nothing more.

"Okay." She whispered before kissing both of her boys on their foreheads and made her way to her room to lay down and rest.

* * *

Toshinori had a long night. He was exhausted and still rather sore, all he could feel from the stab was phantom pains. Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his blonde locks as he looked over at Tomoya. Her eyes were downcast and rather sad. Guilty maybe. He had no idea, but he wasn't sure what more he could do for her right now. Letting out a groan, he reached up and placed a hand on his chest, the pain was rather faint but it still irritated him.

"Are you okay?" asked Tomoya.

"I'm fine, the pain will go away with time." Toshinori said with a smile on his face before patting her head slowly.

"Please don't."

"Hm?"

"Don't pat me, I don't deserve it."

"What makes you think that you don't deserve it?" Toshinori said with a frown on his face.

"I wanted to kill him, I never got a true chance to fight him but I still wanted to kill-"

"Tomoya, I wanted to do that once myself. But I was brought back to my senses before I did. Look at me now, I'm still a hero. Still trying to protect those who need protecting. Is this what my sister saw in you?" Toshinori said with a frown on his face. Tomoya looked up to speak to him before he held his hand up to silence her. "No, I know my sister didn't want that for you. To seek out any kind of revenge even if you have a right to be angry. She saw in you, the potential to be a great hero and you still can be."

"But what if I'm not good enough?"

"Stop that right now. If Yoko saw you do this, then she would be ashamed in you right now. Be the person that she saw you could be. Be a hero, for someone who could be a hero." Toshinori said with a smile on his face. "I can still see you being a great hero, a symbol of hope. Be that symbol, after all Izuku sees you as a woman who could even be his aunt. In a way, you reminded me of my sister."

 _"Toshi, let me speak to her."_ Toshinori looked over and frowned a little at that. How could she speak to Tomoya in the first place?

"How can you talk to her Yoko? She can't see you." Toshinori said, staring at his sister.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Tomoya.

"Uh… I have a quirk I guess, one that isn't like my strength. I can see Miyoko's spirit because we're twins, it doesn't count as a true quirk as it can only affect me and Yoko." Toshinori said with a sigh before running a hand through his hair. Looking at her, he saw that Tomoya didn't believe him. Figures.

 _"Tell her, that she chose Amaterasu, because of a story I told her about. How I believed that the goddess of the sun isn't just a mother to all of her children, but also a sign, a symbol of hope."_

Toshinori blinked in confusion before turning back to Tomoya. "Uh, she said how you picked your name. Because Yoko spoke of a story about how Amaterasu, isn't just a mother to everyone but a symbol of hope."

Tomoya stared in shock before looking around wildly. "Miyoko!? Miyoko I'm sorry! I tried to help you but I… I couldn't! I hadn't been able to do anything to save you! I'm sorry!"

She blamed herself, much like how he did all those years ago. _"Tell her she has no reason to be sorry Nori that I did that out of my own choice and no one else should be at fault but myself."_

Toshinori sighed softly before turning to Tomoya. "She doesn't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. It isn't something that she'd want for you. Just live your life and be happy." Toshinori said with a smile on his face, hoping that would be enough to start Tomoya's healing. It seemed, that she was in pain longer than he had been, and it would take a while for her to heal but at the same time, he knew that this was only the first step to do so. "She wants you to be happy and to keep following your dreams, nothing more and nothing less."

"But how can she not be mad at me?"

 _"Because you were a child back then, how can I ever blame a child for something that she had no need to be concerned about in the first place?"_

"She said it was because you were a little girl. A child that shouldn't have to worry about the problems of an adult." Toshinori said before ruffling her hair a little before walking on ahead. "Come on, I wanna see Inko and the boys, I'm exhausted." He sighed softly as he ran a hand through his locks once again. Rather distracted, hoping that the boys would still be awake. He wanted to make sure that they were okay.

They had to be so worried about him and Inko.

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up ahead and smiled as he saw the house. Yup, he was so close to being home now, though he just hoped that he would see them before he would need to go and check up on Inko. Sighing softly, the young man walked up to the steps and opened the door. "I'm back everyone."

"Dad!" shouted the boys as they rushed to his legs and held onto him.

"I'm back my boys, both body and mind." Toshinori said with a chuckle before lifting them and kissed their foreheads. "Where's your mom?" asked Toshinori.

"Uncle Shouta sent her to bed, hoping that it would get her to relax."

"Yeah, so Uncle Hizashi has been playing video games with us." Tenko said with a small frown on his face. "But, we're happy you're back dad."

Toshinori smiled a little as he set the boys down, patting their heads as he said "It is good to be back my boys."

"Go to Inko, I have everything settled here." Shouta grumbled before shoving at Toshinori's back toward the stairs. Rolling his eyes, Toshinori made his ascend up the stairs hoping that Inko was still awake. Though, at the same time he doubted that she would be awake. After all, everything that had happened, she was bound to be asleep after all.

Opening the door, he saw that Inko was curled up on the bed alright, but she was reading a book it seemed. "Inko?" Toshinori whispered before making his way over to the woman. Inko looked up and all but had tears streaming down her cheeks as she gazed upon her husband. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around the man, and he held her close as if she would fade away from his sight.

"You're eyes, they're normal again. I knew that you were you when you looked at me after the jar smashed." Inko whispered, tightly holding onto her husband with all of her might.

"Inko, even though I didn't remember you, my emotions and body did. I loved you still even while I couldn't remember." He whispered softly, kissing her forehead as he let out a soft sigh. Pulling back, he looked into his wife's lovely green eyes, feeling as if everything that had happened had been nothing but a dream, but now he knew that it was anything but. "Where's my ring though?" asked Toshinori.

"Oh, here." Inko pulled up her necklace, and on it was her ring, as well as his. So she kept them close to her heart. Inko pulled the necklace off and pulled off the rings before handing Toshinori's his and slid hers back on. He chuckled softly before sliding his ring back on in place. "I… I'm sorry, I only took it so you wouldn't panic. I thought, it was in your best interest…" She whispered softly, leaning in against his chest as she let out a soft sigh.

"I understand Inko." Toshinori whispered softly.

Toshinori sighed softly as he crawled in bed, holding her to his side as he let out a soft sigh. "I missed this you know? Even while we were apart, I couldn't sleep. I missed snuggling you it seemed." He chuckled a little before kissing her forehead. Happy that he could do such an action again. "Now, I won't lie I was pissed with that man for taking my memories but he got what he deserved. His memory wiping days are over." Toshinori said with a chuckle.

Inko gave him a soft smile before she grabbed onto his hand and held onto it. "Um, Toshi?"

"Yes my dear?" Yup, he missed that more than anything in the world.

"Um… What would you say to another child?" asked Inko.

"I'm not against it why?"

Inko blushed a little as she looked up and then back down at her lap. It seemed that this was starting to bother her it seemed. Tilting his head a little, the young man just frowned at her in confusion. "I'm pregnant."

Toshinori did the only thing that he could think of at the time. The only manly thing he could do hearing that his wife was expecting their new child.

What that was though, was anything far from being manly. As he just blinked at his wife a few times before giving a nervous yet stupid laugh only to faint. Inko screaming out his name as she tried to get him to wake up though, he just had a stupid smile on his face.

It had been a long journey that was for sure. Inko wasn't in worse shape this time around and of course, had been perfectly healthy throughout her pregnancy and knew that this time around they would have their child at a good pace instead of having the child so early like they did with Izuku.

"Yagi-san?" Toshinori looked down and blinked as he looked up and blinked as he looked up at the doctor. "You may go in now, though the boys will have to be calm alright? Your wife is still rather exhausted."

"Okay." Izuku said with a smile.

Tenko nodded his head in agreement. Getting up, he grabbed the boy's hands and walked with them to the room that held Inko and his newborn child. Though, he had no idea what it was that they were having. It had made him a little concerned as to what it was that they had. Girl? Another boy? In a way, he kinda hoped that it would have a girl, then it would make him rather protective of her.

Shaking his head, the young man looked up and blinked as he stared at the room and smiled at the door that had Inko's name on it. "Now remember boys, be calm and respect your mother alright?"

"Yeah." Izuku said with a smile.

"Sure thing." Tenko said with a chuckle.

Toshinori smiled as he let go of Tenko's hand and opened the door. There, in the room was Inko who was humming a soft tune under her breath as she smiled down at a bundle of blankets. Pink, blankets. The blonde's eyes widened in shock before he took a huge gulp of air and made his way over to her. "Inko is… is the baby…?"

"A girl? Yes… look sweetie, it's your daddy." Inko said with a smile before looking over at her husband. His eyes were wide and full of wonder. "Wanna hold her?" He nodded his head quickly. Inko just smiled at him before handing him their daughter.

Toshinori looked down at the baby girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes with a small tinge of green to them. But even he saw that there was a small hint of electricity within their depths much like his own. "Miyoko." Inko said, causing Toshinori to look up and frowned a bit. "Remember, if we ever had a girl we'd name her Miyoko." Toshinori blinked his blue eyes wide in shock before tears streamed down his face and smiled happily.

"Welcome to the family Miyoko. I will always protect you my little girl." Toshinori said with a smile before sitting down on the chair, both boys climbed up on the bed and snuggled with their mother. Toshinori though, knew that now he had another reason to protect his family, though he just hoped that this time around he wouldn't forget anything or anyone again.

Smiling down at his daughter, Toshinori couldn't help but smile at his daughter as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Miyoko, remember, I am here for you."

 **The End**


End file.
